The end of the War
by Glorioux
Summary: Voldemort falls in love with a young woman vacationing in Germany, but jealous Bella gets rid of her. 1998-Voldemort finds the daughter he thought long dead, Hermione. She dislikes the news and tries to keep her distance. A tale of a fiercely protective father's filial love for his child, and of Hermione finding her heritage and love with an unexpected suitor. - HG-FG VD Series
1. Xmas Market

**DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. Glorioux**

* * *

 **The end of the War- My daughter-My Love**

 **Nurenberg Deutschland, Weinachten Markt 1978-**

The young woman in her gap-year, visiting her German relatives during the Christmas Holidays, loved the spectacle of the Christmas markets, the Glühwein, a mulled wine, redolent with orange and cloves, so hot that it warmed you all the way to your toes. There were stalls with all kinds of delicious local foods.

She loved everything, the crepes filled with hazelnut chocolate cream, the fresh Belgium waffles topped with fresh clotted cream and strawberries; all types of nuts, some hot roasted nuts, and some with a sweet cover; ah, and the hot pretzels or the small grilled sausages served in crusty bread with hot mustard.

The traditions and the holiday spirit all made it for way too much fun. The crowd was dense, and she had gone ahead of her Unkle Bernhardt and her Tante Marietta, who stayed a way back looking at a hand-carved nativity set, for her boxing day's present. They wanted to give her an heirloom, a gift to remember their visit for ages.

They were quite wealthy, but money was not discussed in her family, so Jean had no idea of their financial status or her parents. Her parents considered the talk about family's finances, in their own words, rather bourgeois.

It was the second Saturday of the Market, and the crowds were dense, the snow was making getting around somewhat trick. In a few minutes, she took one too many turns between stalls. She was looking for more pieces for her pewter figurines' collection, and now she was a bit lost.

She had saved 100 pounds sterling for this trip; she wanted to buy a few select pieces and was sure the money would go a long way.

Her uncle and aunt had sent her one or two pewter miniatures every Christmas, and her father had bought her an antique case. Her parents had wanted to give her more money, but she insisted that it was important that she learned to manage her funds to prepare her for the year at Cambridge.

Her parents didn't understand but let it go. They could give her whatever she wished, but she wanted to make it on her own; besides she had her own reasons.

She found the store with the name stamped on the packages that she received along the years. She was surprised to find out the cost of the miniature figurines; they started around twenty-sterling for each, which were expensive but worth it to her.

She also wanted to buy two bears from an old and world famous handmade-toys manufacturer; one to accompany her well loved one at home, and one to put away for the first baby she had. After all, she still loved her bear.

Unknown to Jean Henke, she had caught the eye of a man with long hair tied with a chord. The tall man wore a Bavarian-style long dark cloak. The striking man appeared to be in his mid to high thirties, could even be called beautiful if not for the cruel mouth and cold eyes.

This was the second night he had seen the young British woman. She was dressed in costly clothes but had a natural air about her; she had the look of a sprite, a being none of this world.

A slip of a Mudblood and he was furious at himself because she had stirred a longing in his groin; one he had not felt in years without refined techniques. He had been following her all evening. The growing desire made him wish to kill all those around if she were denied to him.

This was not the best of times to like or to desire anyone. The stakes were high; he was here in Germany to meet wealthy supporters willing to heavily finance his war effort.

They were racing supremacists whose parents, or in some cases themselves, had supported the Muggle dictator to rid the world of those which they had deemed inferior. They were also magical beings full of fervor and the desire for a world without the detestable Mudbloods. They had also supported Grindenwald, thus, for them, he was the natural successor.

He had to have her, but the relatives could pose a problem. He went by them, unobtrusively, pulled his wand to cast a charm to keep them distracted for a couple of hours. He followed her to the store and watched from the door.

"Yes, but if I buy three, perhaps you could give me a small discount." Jean was her most charming self.

She shook her long blond curly hair and gave the young pimply clerk a smile that melted the Dark Lord.

The imbecile was infuriating Voldemort. "No, Miss, our prices are fixed, and I cannot change them." He was around 20 and clearly the son of the owner of this exclusive shop.

His parents were the overly plump Mudbloods looking at the young fool with parental pride. He turned around and gave them a look that had them scurrying to the opposite end of the store as they signed to their god.

He smirked with evil satisfaction. "Der Teufel…Unser Heiligen Maria…" He heard them, "Yes, I am the devil indeed, and your divinities, your holy Mary, cannot protect you against me," he whispered.

She had tried for ten minutes until she gave up and finally acquiesced, "Okay, I will just take the owl and the rooster, " She sounded disappointed.

Voldemort approached the cashier. "I believe that the young lady asked you nicely, more than once, to give her a fair discount for these absurdly overpriced pieces." His voice and his cold eyes made the clerk wet on his lederhosen, he had seen death in front of him; at least he is smart. Voldemort decided.

"Of course, natürlich Mein Herren, I was about to suggest that she could take the three pieces at half price. It is a most generous offer, and I would be willing to give her this other small piece." He reached under the locked glass vitrine to take out a small snake with an apple, as compelled by Voldemort; who liked the symbolism.

She giggled with pure delight. Her laughter grabbed Voldemort's bollocks and made his cock jump; he had to control a sound tickling his throat. He was registering all his body reactions. This was the first time ever, not even for Maggie, the Scottish slag, who had broken his teenage heart. The stupid bitch, she rejected him for the pompous old fool Dumbledore who had only used her, just to break them apart; but he didn't want to bring them in here.

"Would you let me give you a small present? I have not seen a compatriot since I arrived here; it makes me glad that it should be you, so beautiful and such a lovely smile." His yearning eyes made her hungry for something she couldn't figure out.

"No, please, you should not. It is enough that you were gallant to come to my rescue." She shamelessly flirted with the rather old man. Old but very sexy, he could be her father's age. No younger, like 35 or so; how sinfully delicious, an adventure for this Christmas holiday.

"Please allow me to buy you one of the bears; your eyes keep going to them." She had been looking at a bear whose price tag was five times the money she had left. He had seen her mind. She wanted two, one was for a future baby. _You will only have my babies_. He thought possessively.

"I couldn't, it is rather too expensive for a casual acquaintance. I wouldn't be able to explain it to my uncle and aunt."

He pouted, Voldemort pouting, who could say, it sounded absurd. He wasn't even aware of his body language, nobody ever refused him, but she was allowed to do so.

"I tell you what, if you would accompany me for a cup of tea, I will consider myself happy and paid. I will buy the bear so you can be properly chaperoned. Who knows, maybe a young lady should be lucky enough to find an abandoned bag that nobody claimed?" His smile was a magnet; she was an infant being courted by the most dangerous man alive and didn't stand a chance.

He compelled the Muggle to wrap the two bears she wanted in one package before she even answered.

To date, Voldemort had never bought a present for a witch or any female, really for no one. This was a first for him, but like everything else around this girl, his mind had checked out for the meantime.

Her perfume was heady, and her nearness was intoxicating; he was no longer trying to figure out his feelings at this point, all he wanted was her young body under his, her bare breasts against his chest, his cock hugged tightly inside her hot sex, and his body thrusting in wild abandonment. He shuddered just thinking about it.

"My uncle and aunt, I must find them. They will worry, my German needs work, and they might even go to the Polizei, err, the constables. " She resisted one last time.

"They won't call the constables because we won't be gone long. If we see them on our way, I will even invite them to come along." He grinned something he had never done.

 _Of course not, I will avoid them like the pox_ , he thought.

The clerk came out with the packages nicely gift wrapped. Voldemort paid full price for all her purchases, and he whispered softly. "If she comes back, give her anything she wants if you value your life." He pulled the wand out his pocket to cast a compulsion charm and to erase all memory of him.

Gallantly, he offered the young lady his arm. "I think introductions are in order. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Lord Thomas Marvolo Riddle, at your service." She had just laid her small hand on his arm, and he had to bite his cheek not to groan in pleasure.

Even thru all the cloth layers, her hand felt as if she had laid a hot iron on his arm, one that had activated an internal flow of hot lava. His throat was dry as parchment, his body was sweating, and all he could think was of her naked body in his arms; he actually felt it, so real that his body clenched. So absorbed he was that he missed her eyes' flicker of recognition at his name's mention.

"Jean Henke, pleased to make your acquaintance my lord." She let go of his arm and gave him her best debutante curtsy. The same one she had learned when she had come out, just a few months before. He stood transfixed by her grace and her fresh innocence. Poor Jean, she was playing with a dangerous snake, thinking he was a plush toy. She should have run the other way.

In the near future, when Jean was giving birth to her child, she would wonder why she had gone with him that day. And the answer would always be the same, she had fallen in love for the rest of her life. The day she gave her baby the bear, she cried, "Darling, this is the only gift from your father; I still love him. I wish him here with us." Yes, she would always love him, forever

A/n You might have guessed where this is going. Another chapter later today or tomorrow. Meanwhile, I am finishing the open stories. Let me know.


	2. The Plush Toy

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. Glorioux

The other is more intense with time travel.

* * *

 **The end of the War- My daughter-My Love**

 **Nurenberg Deutschland, Weinachten Markt 1978** -

 **Love**

"The one pleased is I, my lady." He offered his arm again and carried her packages with his other hand. Two of his flunkies saw him, and the look he gave them told them to go away, or they'd pay with their lives. Nevertheless, they took notice, the young beauty must be someone special. One of the two sniffed the air, a familiar scent, where? It was too crowded, hard to tell.

"Look, there, it is Bellatrix, let's keep her busy, our Lord seems happy, that is a first." They hurried after her.

Voldemort managed to move her hand down and held her hand. He felt a trickle of sweat down his back. His desire for her was making his body burn. He took her to an illuminated site street and stopped at the door of his hotel, an elegant and exclusive Muggle establishment with suites catering to their magical clients.

The doorman knew the guest, so he came running to take the packages away; he bowed and followed them into the place. Jean was fascinated with the old architecture and declared the Hotel exquisite.

He smiled at her, it transformed his face, she smiled back, shyly. Local men saw the older man with the young beauty; and they made rude comments about Auslanders (foreigners), taking all their beautiful women.

Dealing with the American occupiers was bad enough, their city was crawling with them. "Nein, it's fine. That is the new Brit leader. He is to meet us later, and considering his powers, he should have the best." Not all agreed, particularly the one who thought to recognize the girl and hoped to be wrong.

One of his Death Eaters, who also sat in the lobby, saw his smile, and rubbed his eyes. Mc Nair had never seen the Dark Lord smiling, _damn, and bloody hell, he's holding hands_ , he thought. He understood when he saw the tasty young bird with Voldemort. He wouldn't mind having seconds when Voldemort was done. _Ha, wait until Bellatrix finds out._

Voldemort seemed to read his mind and a cold chill ran along McNair's back. _If you value your life, tell no one, forget what you saw_ , he heard that clearly.

He asked for one of the private dining rooms and ordered to be served English high tea. He liked it better than the ones back in England, the Germans knew how to live rather well.

He chose a table that had a small two-seat couch. The waiter came and took the coats from them. Voldemort had only seen her with a coat, and now she stood in front of him. He stepped back a few steps to admire her, and her shapely figure took his breath away.

She was curvy in all the right places, her breasts were full though not very large, just perfect. His eyes lowered to her small waist and moved sideways a little to see her bum, which was also perfect, it stuck out. She was a garden of carnal delights.

She wore an exclusive light-wool and suede, forest-green Bavarian dress, a light pink sweater with a fur collar, and a wide heavy belt with silver plates around her hips. A large cameo with an unusual carving hung from a necklace made of perfectly round Japanese pearls, with matching pearl and diamond bobs adorning her small ears. He noticed that what he'd believed a headband, was instead an intricate braid interlaced with dark green and sliver velvety ribbon.

Albeit she usually wore jeans and a jumper or very short skirts, her German family had given her an entire wardrobe of traditional clothes. This day she was pleasing them and had also pleased Voldemort.

"You look like an old-time princess, " He said, kissing her hand and holding it to his mouth. A blush reddened her cheeks.

He had actually meant it, he didn't know how to flirt or to be romantic.

For a few minutes, she was afraid that he had nefarious intentions, and she laughed at that, she hoped that he did. She was a modern woman who would turn 19 come Easter and already had sex a few times. She was smart, sophisticated, and could take care of herself.

The tea arrived along with a half liter bottle of French champagne, Voldemort's favorite.

"I think we need to celebrate our meeting, I know this is a day that I will always remember." He said as he poured her a glass once the waiter had let him taste it and left. He would often watch a pensive of this day, again he was factual. He would watch it and cry bitter tears for what he had lost.

"I will only have a small glass. We have a party tonight, and wine and champagne make me sleepy."

Voldemort's heart cringed at the mention of Jean at a party; she'd be dancing with young idiots who'd sully her body with their hands. At that moment, he wanted to kill them; maybe he would follow and kill all those who dared; that thought calmed him down.

"Just a taste." He agreed and held her hand again. He lowered the glass down, he had to kiss her, or he wasn't going to be responsible for her safety, just one kiss lot to let some steam out. He was afraid that he was about to force her.

He pulled her towards him and not even thinking, he sat her on his lap. At first, just held on to her. He nuzzled her neck and breathed her scent.

She was stiff as a board, her arms hung by her side but again, but he didn't notice.

"You smell of perfection, not dirty at all." His husky voice proclaimed.

She thought that was an odd compliment. "I hope not, I shower daily." She said, and her face looked baffled. She wanted to smell under her arms. Though the comment tickled her brain; it couldn't be.

He did not hear her, "Is your blood red?" He asked. "Of course, it is. I know that. Fools like Abraxas or Yaxley are the ones who don't know," and laughed.

Blood red, dirt, what was he talking about, by now Jean was really getting afraid. This man was …no, it was unlikely but better safe than sorry. As she was preparing to excuse herself and run away, he turned her face towards him and just touched his lips to hers.

She jumped back at the sparkles. A shadow of recognition crossed her eyes, she'd been right... When his lips pressed, she let him open her lips for his tongue to taste the inside of her bottom lip.

He held her very close, he was desperate with lust, but he didn't want to scare her; she couldn't feel his erection that would make her run. He moved her to his side. He was about to take her right then, by now, he could hardly breathe, and shutters ran along his body.

"To us," he put her flute in her hand and grabbed his own.

"To us," her faint voice answered. That small kiss and the feel of his hardness right under her had twisted her reality. She could feel the tremors shaking his body, just like hers.

The rest of the tea was a blur, the waiter came in and out and bring more things, and all they did was nibble here and there.

He fed her small bites with his fingers and placed them right into her mouth. His finger lingered long enough to make him go mad, the feeling of her mouth around his fingers muddled his mind.

After twenty minutes, he took her hand and pressed it to his lips.

"I know that I am being forward, but you do something to me, and I don't even know how old are you." He said pressing her hand to his cheek. His eyes burned with desire, and something else, tenderness, which put her at ease.

"I am nineteen, old enough if that is what you are asking."

"No, no, I don't know what I am asking. I find myself desperate to have you in my arms, not here but in a more intimate setting. I don't do this well, and you should know that I am not married. Would you accompany me to my room?" He knew that he was far from articulate and recognized that he was having problems putting sentences together. He pressed her hand closer to his cheek, needing her touch.

He couldn't believe that he had asked a Mudblood to go to his room. What was wrong with him? If she said no, he still would have to take her, and then she would never want him again. Voldemort, the most feared wizard for the last 30 years, was begging a mere Mudblood child, and he didn't care.

"Yes, I will. I just don't want you to think that I do this kind of thing." She appeared petulant; the face of a child playing with fire.

He knew that she didn't because he had seen inside of her. She had had some inconsequential messy sex with some young idiots. But when he saw his rival, he growled inside. Her boyfriend was a very handsome, wholesome, blond, tall, young Muggle. They had not made love, no yet, but they were almost there.

He was furiously jealous and wished that he could be what he was not, for her, for the Mudblood.

"I know, and you should be warned. You will never be with anyone else after today. I don't share."

She laughed, he was one strange being. It was okay since this would be a one-time thing, then she would have a great secret, one for a lifetime. She forgot that you should never, ever, play with matches because you are bound to get burnt.

Voldemort knew his life would never be the same, the one with him was his present and his future. He was playing with matches and getting burnt. He could care less, "So Mote it be," He whispered. He knew that you could not run away from something like this, even if it destroyed him.

A/n You might have guessed where this is going. Meanwhile, I am finishing the open stories. Let me know.


	3. Darkness and Love

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. Glorioux

A/N at present 3 or 4 more chapters. It could be a short story or longer. i will judge the interest Warning, mature content.

 **Darkness and Love**

They went thru a back entrance to his room under a concealment charm. He held her hand very tight, reigning his lust.

By the time they arrived at her room he was at his limit. Thus, as soon as the door of the room closed, he pinned her against the door, took her coat and his cloak off and bent towards her. He ached so badly that he wanted in her, right that second.

His lips closed on hers with hunger, "Princess, wrap your legs around me. Now." He groaned in pleasure and whimpered with need. He wanted more.

She did as told, so he grounded his erection against her, he was right there. "My princess," he murmured, the contact and pressure were welcome.

"Hold on," he carried her towards the bedroom, and he wished that he could use his wand but decided against it.

He kissed her non-stop on the way there, his mouth moving, wet kisses the tongues entwined, licking and biting, while he furiously massaged her bum. His hand went under her skirt, seeking her moist heat, he was hungry, starving for her flesh.

She wore knee-high woolen socks, perfect, no tights, bare soft skin. His fingers moved her knickers wanting to feel her. Her bare skin made him pant with anticipation. His world was reduced to this moment, he wanted it to last forever.

Her already damp, warm sex made him groan aloud, quickly his fingers sought her wet channel, his hips moved in sync with his cock. "Mine, you are mine," He repeated over and over again. He was out of control, his breath sounded loud, like he was running a marathon.

He wanted to rid them of their clothes, and while touching her, he undressed her expertly. "Mine, forever, mine. Tell me I can have you, tell me." Asking her, he who never asked permission to do anything was doing it.

"Yours, yours, yes you can," she repeated not paying attention to her words, but he did, he paid attention.

Her nubile naked body made him whimper louder. The beastly sounds were foreign to him; the entire scene was surreal, mostly because his eyes couldn't comprehend what he was seeing, she was too perfect.

Her average size breasts were topped with pale nipples, visibly aroused to hard tips. Her slender torso narrowed at the waist, flaring into well-defined hips. Her pale skin was dotted with freckles, a few forming symbols, which he disregarded as imagination, it wasn't. They were real.

His eyes lingered on the v formed by her thighs; she had fine blond hair glistening with her arousal. Her legs were perfection, slender and toned; her toenails were painted scarlet red while her hands were a pale pink.

His eyebrow raised, and he chuckled, "So very naughty," he lifted her foot and licked her toes, each lick going straight to his groin.

He needed to see more, "Angel, open your legs" when she did, very shyly, he opened his trousers. He freed his large aroused cock; he held in on his hand to let her see it. He did a double take, surprised to feel the wetness.

"See how much I want you, from now on, only mine will go in here," his long finger slid inside her, and he cried rather loud at the feel as his chest heaved.

He realized that he had been crass, but he was at his best. He'd never been with someone like her. So different from Bella, his latest, who couldn't care how he behaved.

How he wished to be a gentleman for her. Maybe Abraxas could teach him.

Their lovemaking was furious as a winter's wind, he kissed her body, every inch of it. He thought that her wet sex all was he ever wanted, all the while his mouth feasted on her.

He licked her with relish, a first for him because he had never wanted to do it before. He felt her climax on his lips and had to stop his own climax from happening.

He finally poised above her, his lips shinning, and placed her hand around his sex, "You do it, my princess," his voice sounded foreign to him. His hand shook so hard that he couldn't do it alone.

Her hand on his cock brought him more pleasure than anything else before, his back arched and a deep shudder made his body writhe and clench.

The crazy, twisted times with Bellatrix and her husband were but a joke; a nasty one at that. All the lovers before her were permanently erased from his mind.

He looked as the broad head entered her slowly…he had seen the tiny drops of semen glistening at the top, indeed a first, since ever.

She was visibly in discomfort but allowed him access, didn't complain once. When he was deep inside of her, his hardened heart melted a little.

Their lovemaking had unfrozen a corner, making him forever vulnerable. He kept looking at her as if trying to figure out what was going on, why he was feeling so different.

He wasn't gentle, and as he pounded into her, pleasure became his world. Her responding body was everything he ever wished for; and her soft, timid caresses set his body on fire.

Holding and being held by someone full of goodness and innocence was new to him, soothing old pains, healing deep wounds. The way she looked at him made him happy, an emotion foreign to him.

He shouted his pleasure until he was hoarse, "Princess, my name, say it." As he felt her muscles contracting around him. "Tom, Tom..."

He loved her three more times within an hour and wanted to keep her forever. The need was strong, he just couldn't get enough, but he knew better, and didn't want to break her will.

Besides, harming her, was something he wouldn't tolerate, not even if he were the one doing it.

He couldn't get enough. "Mine, forever, mine, my Jean, my Princess, only mine." The magic discharged soothed the evil inside.

He moved his hand to heal her, he knew she was in pain since he was raw himself. He had been wild, and just thinking about, he swelled again. Though, he knew that he would hurt her if he didn't stop for now.

He didn't clean up, but knew better and concealed his body scents from others; he wanted to smell her skin on his.

He brought her back to meet her relatives, and before letting her go, he brought her hand to his lips, then whispered, consumed by jealousy, "Tonight, don't dance with anyone, I will know. And tomorrow, come to my room as soon as you can get away in the morning…Better, tonight leave your window open."

"I already told you, I sleep on the third floor of an old home." She protested but warming up to the idea.

He smirked. "I can fly." He winked.

"I bet you can," she winked back.

Voldemort was heady with lust. He went thru the motions the rest of the afternoon and evening, waiting to see her. He could feel her body against his; he could relive every second, soon he was unbearable.

Mostly, he avoided being alone with Bella, angering her. Most of the Death Eaters lusted after Bella, there were other witches but none as beautiful as her, and she didn't handle rejection well.

That night he came into Jean's room, but the young witch was dead asleep; hence, he sat by the bed to watch her breathing, and his heart did a funny squeeze.

He uncovered her and let his eyes feast on her. He sat next to her, kissed her shoulder, and pulled out his cock. This was the first time in a long, long time, just because he wanted to climax looking at her.

Upon his return to the hotel, young, cocky Mc Nair sat next to him at the hotel bar, "Some looker with you earlier today, such a pretty little bird, I wouldn't mind second…" he stopped.

McNair heard Voldemort hiss as his throat closed, shit, he couldn't breathe.

"You are to forget you saw her. If you so much talk about her, you are dead. If you tell anyone about her, and I find out, you and your family are dead. I've seen your filthy thoughts, lose them. Tell Bellatrix, and will tear your cock with my bare hands. Sooner or later, I will find out, and you'll wish that you were dead."

It went in one ear and out the other. Perhaps Voldemort was too kind this one time.

In the morning he waited near the hotel, he didn't want McNair to see her, something told him not to trust him. During the next days, the couple met in a Gasthaus, a restaurant, to drink the local brews and to eat the local fare. Afterwards, she would come to the exclusive hotel where he stayed.

Although she already knew that he was a wizard, since day one, and believed that she'd figured out who he was, she liked to fool herself. Deep inside she knew who he was.

In bed, he was a passionate and tender lover, but terribly possessive of her. What she didn't know was his real identity, or she would have hidden well.

She had met wizards before, but he didn't have to know that. She knew of Tom Riddle and his name mentioned, as someone very important associated with the Dark movement; she just didn't realize that her Tom was the Dark Lord.

She remembered that her parents had been friends with him; she had forgotten much of those times, it had been a while, and it was best that way.

She arrived at her Unkle's home, "Darling girl, we have news about the man we saw you with, please come in the dining room. You must meet Herr Stern."

At their table, an old wizard sat, she could tell by his clothes.

He had joined them for coffee and cake as it was their tradition.

"I was at an interesting meeting last night. It was from the old guard, wanting to collect funds for the new British Dark Lord, Voldemort." He looked at her knowingly.

"Imagine my surprise when I was talking to your relatives, and they told me that he has been courting you, a young Fräulein from a fine family. And I remember my son saying that he'd thought that was you with the Dark Lord. He had seen you with your uncles. Do you know how dangerous he is?"

Yes, she had heard of him, but it couldn't be him, "Herr Stern, I think you are wrong, he said his name is Tom Riddle, Tante I told you his name. I told you about him and my parents, he came to visit them once in a while."

"Precisely, that was his name before he became the Dark Lord."

Was he dangerous? Perhaps, that was her first impression, but how could she tell them that she was madly in love with him?

a/n Poor girl, poor Voldie, it would seem a doomed love. So did it meet your expectations?


	4. Jealousy and Pain

**DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. Glorioux**

 **a/n Not sure if the interest still exist for this fiction. If so it will go on. —**

 **This fiction is a more dramatic and dark. I think that the root of many wrong-doings are envy and jealousy. The later a form of envy, but no less destructive. Voldemort is about to become a victim because of jealousy. The fact that he isn't a 'good wizard' doesn't make this chapter less tragic.**

 **Thanks and enjoy it, be well.**

 **I wrote this prequel in 2010 or so. Thanks**

 **Jealousy**

"Thanks for your warning, we are just friends, I will try to let him down easy." Jean said, and her aunt looked at her, she recognized a lie when she saw it.

 _Das Junge Hertz, (young heart) when love made its presence known, she was powerless as other young witches before her_ , the aunt thought with her heart full of sadness..

Her German relatives were squibs, all caught in the Grindenwald war, half of her family killed by the Dark Wizard's enemies, and the other half, to include her parents, killed by the Aurors and the Order.

Just then Jean remembered that terrible time.

 _During the attack when her parents were murdered, her magic core was damaged. Although, it was possible to repair it, it was better damaged and live as a Muggle._

 _She was being raised as a Muggle by his father's best friend. He was from a magical family that had given up magic and lived as Muggles. He was hiding her from the Order._

 _She had seen the Order's leader, Albus Dumbledore. It was the day they stormed into their home, she was nearly six, and her young parents hid her inside a wall niche._

 _"Shh, my love, no noises, no matter what you see. Never forget we love you, never."_

 _From her hiding place through a slat opening, Jean saw Dumbledore killing her parents. She could still see it, if she closed her eyes. Not sure how but the_ _nasty wizard found her. She was in luck, one of his fighters, a tall, handsome wizard fought with him and freed her from Albus clutches "Run little one, run," she did and caught a bit of a hex fired by Dumbledore. He meant to kill her._

 _The tall wizard that picked up her fallen body was also injured badly while trying to rescue her. She remembered him, he was crying fat tears, "Forgive me, who kills families? I don't."_ _In the woods, he passed her to two young wizards, who then took the injured child to the Grangers._

 _At least one had known of her father and his friendship with the Grangers. She still remembered names; she never forgot names or words, it was a gift; she heard several names, but no longer knew who was who, Arthur, Rufus, Hagrid, Alastor, Gideon, Minerva, Poppy, Molly and there were others._

 _One was a giant, she was sure, another an African warrior, they were real not made up. Nobody was happy; they were running, forming a wall around to protect her. They were urging Dumbledore to stop, and some were severely injured during the madness. She was sure not one backed Albus up,_

 _Dumbledore yelled and kept calling her 'the bad seed, and a nasty seedling, you must die.' She remembered several of the Order members crying, but not why. She forgot much of that day._

 _The fighters' last words were, "We don't kill children or defenseless families, remember that. Hide well little one, stay away from Albus Dumbledore, don't forget his name. Albus, Albus…" they repeated so she would remember. She didn't remember much, her arm was bleeding and she must have fainted._

 _She remembered and planned to gift them all when she became of age. Tha twas the reason why she saved all her money. She was going to give it all to them. They had saved her life, if not for them, she should be dead._

 _When the Grangers asked her if she remembered, she'd lied. She didn't want something bad to happen to her rescuers. She didn't trust them, the Grangers, not to retaliate. They were warriors, each one of them._

 _She followed Albus and had learned about the Dark Lord. She knew of Tom; after all, he had visited a few times, and once for something she forgot. She also read the others' names in the Wizarding news. The Malfoy, part of the Dark movement also sounded familiar._

She suspected that Herr Stern was right, and Thomas was not other than other Dark Lord. It matter none because she still loved him.

All would have been well but for McNair, who didn't heed the warning and instead contacted Bellatrix. She rewarded him properly, with her body.

Voldemort had made a decision; he had detected the life inside her even if she didn't know yet. They were naked and was still inside of her. Indeed, he couldn't have enough and never would.

He moved above her and kissed her, pouring out all his love. She was the one for him. The new life filled him with odd feelings. His daughter wouldn't be an orphan. A daughter, a child, he would be a father after all these years.

There was nothing extraordinary about it as to the why he chose her. He now knew all the facts by now. Her mother and father had been his supporters, both Slytherins.

 _They used to tease him, "Tom, you will marry our child of that we are sure," they were in the first class during his last year, and both were seers._

 _He didn't believe the young followers, powerful. generous and beautiful, both of them._

 _They were dead by Dumbledore's hand but their child lived, and he was madly in love with her. He had heard that the entire family had been killed. When he learned of their deaths, he had killed many in retribution, such a waste, he had truly liked them._

 _He had seen Jean when she was what five or so. His bride, they teased him, "She will be your wife and have your child_."

So yes, this wasn't a surprise. He would tell her later. Now, Jean Henke was growing his flesh and blood, his baby.

"Darling, I want you to meet me tomorrow tonight, inside the shed at the edge of your town, by the old church. I have something I want to ask you," he told her as he kissed her smooth back, and while his hand held on to her lower belly, touching his daughter, his future, his love.

How he longed to kiss the small child; it would be a long wait. A baby, his daughter made by him, from their love, it would be a long wait. He hoped she would look like Jean, two witches to love.

"Tom, my love, why not tell me right now?" she was afraid that he would want to say goodbye, she knew that he had all the money he sought and tears ran down her cheeks.

"Don't cry my angel; surprises are best." He kissed her tears and held her tenderly.

He couldn't tell her that he was taking her with him and didn't want any witnesses. He would hide her from even his supporters, from everyone, in a home he had bought years ago from her parents no less.

He knew that he had too many enemies and not to trust anyone with all that he'd ever cared for; his most valuable possession. Correction, his most precious possessions, the mother and his child, his, no one else's. A witch who loved him, not for his power, but because it was right.

"Because if I tell you, the walls might hear. I have powerful enemies, my sweet princess," he said as he opened her thighs and sought her warmth. He was ready for her.

"Be patient; I will never abandon you. How could I?" He whispered and cried his passion when he entered her.

"My love, my angel, my savior, my only one, my love, my princess, my dearest, oh yes, so good, yes come around me. Oh, yes." His body shuttered with intense pleasure. "So good, you…perfection…"

But the walls had ears, the ears of a jealous witch, the ears of Bellatrix Lestrange.

Bella, who stood on the other side listening, threw a magical blade into the wall at Voldemort's cries of tenderness and passion, sounds that she had never heard.

She cursed when she heard his words of love, she had nulled the silencing charm and heard the entire session.

McNair sat looking at her, waiting for the revenge sex.

Rodolphus sat on the bed, angry, fuck Bella, he could care less what she thought. She was an evil sick fuck. He was afraid of her and had married her to be close to Tom, to join his bed.

He had one love, since the first time he saw him. Tom who had never cried for him like that. He wanted to hurt the Mudblood.

Yes, Voldemort should have done something to McNair because he had severely impaired his future.

1998

The snatchers were very happy with their catch. All but their leader, because Fenrir detected a smell that he recognized, not the same, not the one now, but before, when the wizard was whole. He needed to talk to Voldemort, urgently.

"Careful with the chit, if anyone touches a hair you are dead. Scabior not so much touching, if you desire to lose a limb, I will be glad to oblige."

He had to get near the boss before something regrettable happened. She also reminded him of the young witch he had helped long ago, why hadn't anyone noticed before? Who was behind it? At once, he made the connection. If he were right, the young witch was in mortal peril.

Voldemort had fallen for Jean Henke, he had trusted Fenrir a few years ago. He and a friend had seen them walking, and he remembered that day. He needed to get his friend to help. But how was the young witch alive? Had his friend helped Miss Henke?

1978-1979

The evening when he was going to pick up Jean, Bellatrix came with the terrible news, she brought him the evidence, a lock of her hair, and her bloody overcoat.

"How did you know?"

"A Muggle came looking for you, to come and help someone important to you. He had a tip to go to an address…"

He was so disturbed that he believed her. So much that he didn't look further, a fatal mistake.

She told him that her relatives had killed her when she refused to stop seeing him. Sadly and foolishly he chose to believe her.

It wasn't true, she arrived, disguised, at the relatives house. "Miss Henke, I am Thomas' personal assistant, and there has been a change of plans, he is leaving tonight. He wants you to meet him this evening instead of tomorrow."

When Jean came by the rendezvous point, Bellatrix kidnapped the young witch. To Bella's dismay, someone or someones had helped her escape; someone who hated Bellatrix.

Bellatrix had made everyone believed that Voldemort had wanted to kill her, yet one disobeyed and helped her escape.

She lived in fear that he would find out. That day she was lucky that Voldemort believed her, but she knew what would happen sooner or later, it always did.

Rodolphus had told her so when he found out what she was going to do, "Foolish witch, you shouldn't do it. When he finds out you go down alone. Don'y you know, liars always trip and fall down, usually when least expected."

She knew the later and was determined that would never happen, thus was always in the look out. She often wondered if Rodolphus had helped the witch escape, but how?

Nevertheless, her astuteness had served her right. She had spied since she was a young girl. She always listened when her parents had hushed conversations, and always made sure that she looked out after herself and her beloved Narcissa.

She did whatever necessary to be ahead, anything for the two of them. As a matter of fact that was the second time she had tried to rid this world from either Jean or her kin. And she would do it again. But once again, there were loose threads. No matter, she would be vigilant.

To Voldemort's great dismay, he had never obtained the information about her family in England, and he grew despondent.

He believed Bellatrix and the pain was killing him. It wasn't over, the pain would soon worsened. It happened when Abraxas talked to him. Abraxas had made the connection long ago. The truth about Jean's young parents

Abraxas had just arrived in Germany. He looked troubled, Lucius had sent him an urgent message about Voldemort's beloved, and of the pain he was suffering. He was concerned.

Long ago, Abraxas had remembered what his father had told him. He just never told Voldemort. It was a secret about Jean's family that very few knew. He had known Jean's parents and had an invested interest on the family. He wanted to make sure his heir had the best.

Abraxas was still regretful and sad about Lucius marrying the 'wrong one.' He hated Albus for that reason as well. For depriving his son from a perfect spouse, one chosen by the Malfoy magic.

So it was that the same day he lost Jean, Thomas Riddle, AKA Voldemort was told who had been Jean's grandfather, and he screamed. His child's powers would had been without equals.

His heart hardened up, he wanted to stop hurting, he wanted a cure. He was suffering from humanities oldest disease. It wasn't t possible to be vaccinated and there was no cure. It wasn't a disease, or a curse, it was LOVE. Voldemort wasn't one to love twice; he had lost it all.

He left Germany broken up, convinced that her relatives had killed her to keep her away. When he went to look for them wasn't able to kill them because the same one who brought the young witch to them, that very night, had helped them escape.

The one who rescued Jean and her relatives, had risked his life and his future. Why? Be

cause he couldn't let Bellatrix destroy more lives.

The old couple had gone into hiding after driving her to Munich to fly home. The family was very wealthy and were able to disappear in the Muggle world.

Jean later married the Granger's cousin, 20 years older than her. Jean was four months pregnant but Robert didn't care. He loved the young woman, besides he had mumps when he was a teen and couldn't have babies.

Robert had never loved a woman before, but he loved Jean, and the child became his. Not a physical love, no, but he made a vow to love her and kept it; he was loyal and faithful. As Jean would always say, Robert was a good honorable man, a modern knight, just like his ancestors had been.

 **1998**

Greyback was blocked from talking to Tom. He knew that Bellatrix was behind it.

Bella already had suspicions at the MoM, but they were no longer suspicions they were a fact. A good thing that she had taken precautions earlier that day.

She needed to kill the little bitch before her beloved Lord recognized her. She had minutes to act before Voldemort saw her. She was lucky; he was late.

He finally came in, held by some reports. He caught a glimpse of the Mudblood, and his heart skipped many beats, it had been 18 years and an eternity. He felt strange, and he could barely breathe.

Voldemort recognized the young witch, the spitting image of Jean, but for the coloring. A big chasm opened in front of him. He remembered wishing his daughter would look like his love. She was alive, alive.

He came right on time to see Bellatrix Cruciatus his daughter, and saw Bella's intent. His anger darkened the room; his fear created a wind blowing cold. His daughter's screams and her pain were more than get could bear.

Fenrir finally caught up with Voldemort at that precise moment. He also watched in horror. He had figured out that Bellatrix was the one who had sent the now dead assassin to kill him, do he wouldn't warn Tom. Although Fenrir had guessed right, he was too late. Nevertheless, he spoke over the screams of the young witch, "Tom, Bella is killing your child."

 **A/n hmm. What do you all say? Do you all know what will happen? What is going on here? I must confess that I wrote two outcomes. I am a sucker and shed a tear.**


	5. Bad Deeds

**DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. Glorioux**

 **a/n i hope publish another short chapter today. I have the flu, and wanted to update you. This story is a little bit of a mystery.**

 **Old Loves**

Voldemort's angry magic darkened the room. He couldn't think but he made sure to freeze Bella so the rabid bitch wouldn't kill his baby, his precious child.

He realized that Bella had been changing every picture of his child that he would see, her deception went very deep.

Most agreed that he went crazy. Many were shaking, it got freezing cold once he recognized his child. Like through a tunnel, he heard Greyback whisper his suspicions. He was furious with himself for believing Bella's lies.

Right away, he Legilemanced Bella and saw her treachery. The chasm threatened to swallow him. He growled in anger, a roar that scared them all, and with wandless magic, he whispered the worse of Unforgivables.

 **The Infamy**

Lucius himself petrified him, and bound Mc Nair who was leaning on the wall watching.

In front of the room occupants' eyes, the green light snuffed the angry witch forever.

Rodolphus and Rabastan hugged themselves in relief. They were free from her. Spousal abuse can go two ways...Rodolphus had bitterly regretted letting her get away with her crime and hoped that the Dark Lord never found out what he knew, or what he had done. The years had changed him a lot.

The evil man screamed with anger when Dobby took the trio away.

"Get them idiots. I want my daughter back today."

Everyone but three of them looked confused. At the same time, Voldemort wrapped a bubble around the elf and the trio, to protect the elf, because his daughter had to be safe.

The ones in the room looked at each other as if he were mad. Even the ones who had seen Jean briefly didn't remember her well. Only the one who rescued her. He had known since the moment when he saw the young witch and had been waiting for the explosion.

Voldemort had send a word to Lucius to bring the witch's parents. To imprison them and to do whatever needed. That was before he knew who she was, when he had sent Fenrir and the snatchers to get the trio.

On Bellatrix's recommendations, Lucius had already ordered her parents to be killed, the same day. She had lied and said there were Voldemort's orders.

He sent for Lucius, "Lucius, when the Grangers arrive don't imprison them, but treat them as honored guests." Voldemort sounded agitated.

"Sir, but you sent Bellatrix earlier today. She told me that you wished them killed on sight." Lucius had lost all color.

"Bloody fool, you better go while I find my daughter. If my Jean is dead, I will kill Draco on the spot, then I will kill you. I pity the fool that has touched one of my Jean's hairs. Both better be alive and untouched. You have a son, don 't forget."

Lucius was ill, he had earlier that day issued the command to the group, "Kill the Grangers." As Vodemort's second his word was heard.

Voldemort was madder than ever,"Before you go I wanted lists of everyone who has ever insulted or touched my daughter. Yes imbecile, my child, Miss Granger, I am not going to be nice." Lucius knew that Draco was one of the most prominent offenders; and prayed that the Granger were alive.

He apparated at the Grangers and saw blood everywhere. Robert's blood, who fought them and managed to cut one's throat, before he had been killed with a nasty slicing spell. Lucius felt bile coming up his throat.

What Lucius saw froze his blood. Jean wasn't dead, almost worse, she had been raped by McNair, the fool. Bella had made sure that McNair was sent, she trusted him and had told him, "Do what you wish."

McNair had recognized the bird from years back. He was amazed that she was still so young and fresh, and the years of pent up lust had the better of him. He had raped her several times, using every body orifice.

Driven by his inner demons he had raped her front and back, he killed Robert who tried to stop him.

Lucius petrified Thurston and bound Mc Nair who was leaning against the wall watching with a smirk on his face.

He tied both of them to bring them for justice; next he picked up Jean and lovingly wrapped her in his cloak, after casting a basic healing charm to relieve her pain. She needed a healer she was half naked and bloody, it angered him.

As fate should have it, a profound emotion touched him for one that could never be his. "The story of my life, nothing I've ever wanted can be mine."

He had been right about Miss Granger, she somehow resembled her grandmother long ago. He had also been attracted to Miss Granger, knowing that he wasn't worthy, at this thought he cried an angry tear.

He remembered the first contract ordered by the Dark Lord, to a baby.

 _"Abraxas tell your heir to quit belly aching. The Black chit is nothing."_

 _Fourteen year old Lucius disagreed, he had been with Narcissa who was already advanced for her age. They had already kissed and done a little more, she was willing, and he wanted it ._

 _The child was Grindelwald's grandchild. Voldemort hadn't known. Abraxas remembered his father's stories and decided not to tell the Dark Lord, afraid that Voldemort would want the child for someone else._

 _Lucius remembered standing by the baby crib, grinning and nodding. He had felt completed, happy, as if he had found something he didn't know he was missing. Abraxas shook the hand of the young couple and sat to sign the contract._

 _They went to visit often, that summer Lucius found excuses to go daily. He would offer to feed the newborn baby, take her for walks, and the parents would laugh, "Yes, we understand, we knew each other since we were very young." He was absolutely happy, he would laugh whenever she made a face, whenever. He was enchanted._

 _His mother was unhappy because she wanted a Black witch for him, "No, I am in a contract that suits me," he told his mother in no uncertain terms. His mother, not his favorite person wasn't happy. Poor his father, he had loved once, and she had been killed by Muggles. He wasn't too sure._

 _When school started again, he had the awful fight with Narcissa; he told her that it was over. "I am glad for the contract."_

 _Bella came over as their voices raised, "Who is she?" more words were exchanged, and next thing he remembered was being tended for a head wound._

 _He went with his father to visit the family often and was a pest. His father knew Lucius' feelings and used his influence to take him out Hogwarts to visit. "Father I will marry her the day she is finished with Hogwarts." Abraxas would laugh, "I know and cannot wait for my grandchildren. They will be the greatest, Grindenwald and Malfoy's magical babies, only greater would be a Tom-Grindenwald baby; and Tom does not like children. Just remember never to tell anyone, mostly because they are hiding from enemies."_

 _He already had, he had told Narcissa in the midst of the heated argument. He now wondered if someone had overheard them. He should have told his father. Because one day they arrived, and the place was in shambles. Upon finding the dead father, his father used magic and saw Dumbledore killing the couple. Afterwards, they looked everywhere and found nothing._

 _He was inconsolable because it meant that his future was gone. His father mourned with him. Something about a curse. He had been sick for days and stayed home. He had come back with the wolf hounds, more than once but still didn't find anyone._

 _A year or so ago, he had met a beautiful Muggle, Shelly, while on a mission, he thought she was magic, but she denied it. He thought she had been the child; he was nearly certain,. Before it was time to go back, he decided to leave Narcissa, but Bella saw him with his love. Yes, she must have been his one, he knew it now._

 _He was ordered back before he could tell Shelly. He came back a week later and found no traces of her. Bella, damn Bella, always_ her.

And now her, "So lovely, so very lovely," he cried and kissed Jean Granger's brow. He finally understood, they were all family, the three witches were related, and all were denied to him. More angry tears clouded his eyes.

 **His Princess**

Voldemort was beside himself. He had sent an army to look for his daughter, and they hadn't returned yet. Lucius wasn't back. He feared the worst, he should have gone to get his love.

He had a put a tracer on the bubble. The ones that he sent had been ordered, "Just bring her and leave the others alone. Nobody gets hurt or you die," he knew better and suspected that his daughter was loyal to them.

Lucius brought Jean straight to Narcissa. He was shaking, anticipating Voldemort's anger. He didn't miss Narcissa's pout and didn't know if he could trust her. He called Mipzy, a trusted elf, "Stay with Mrs. Granger, make sure she is safe."

Alas, Voldemort had zero patience. At knowing McNair had raped her, he screamed with such anger that many feared for their safety. He guessed that Bellatrix had been the master mind right under his nose. He should have punished McNair, his big mistake. Thinking of Jean being raped, hurt. He was in pain, first meeting his daughter while she was being tortured and now Jean.

Lucius was blaming himself. He had told them no raping; he had a little respect for the parents of one of Draco's mates, killing, yes, but with respect, what idiocy. He hated himself.

Narcissa cried her sister in silence. She bid her time. The little Mudblood, or half-blood, would pay. She had been told about her, poor Bella, this bitch had been her doom.

Bella and Narcissa had a twisted relationship, sexual at that. Yes, Lucius had seen them more than once. All that Bella touched, she damaged, and her sister was no exception. Narcissa's sister had always protected her and got her the toys that she wished. Lucius had been one of those toys.

Voldemort he came in to see Jean, she was angry with herself, her body still craved him, even in his state. The love she had never forgotten, came back with full intensity.

When he saw her all bruised, he entered her mind, Lucius who was waiting outside with Snape wanted to run forever. It was the growl and the cries of an injured beast. Everyone hid, afraid for their lives.


	6. Voldemort's Princess

**DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. Glorioux**.

 **His Princess**

Voldemort was beside himself. He had sent an army to look for his daughter, and they hadn't returned yet.

Even Fenrir's heart cringed with fear. He thought if he had a mate and someone had raped her, he would tear them, one piece at the time, for days.

"I will tear McNair's body with my own hands. I wished I hadn't been so hasty in killing Bella. She deserved a terrible death. She tried to kill my daughter."

Jean cried, "Where is she? You send your minions to hurt her. She nearly died several times by your orders, and now you care, where were you before? You ordered her caught and hurt."

"NOOOOO! How could I, the nasty witch deceived me. I didn't know. McNair and his companions will die. Look what they did to my princess." He sat by her side, he wanted to touch her, to feel her warmth. She moved away from him.

"No, if you kill the man over me, I will kill myself. Not one more death, send him away, you created these monsters. I knew who you were, and I still loved you."

He tried to dry her tears, and she slapped his hand.

"Dear just let me hold your hand, please darling, I need you." Voldemort's voice was needy.

Those listening at the door couldn't believe Voldemort's tone. Saying please and begging, unbelievable.

"No, don't touch me. The day when you said dirty and blood, I suspected that you thought I had tainted blood. You are an idiot. I just didn't know who you were at first, yes I'd heard about the Dark Lord, but not that you were him."

She screamed. "No more deaths, read my mind, I am also a witch, my parents were killed by the order. You abandoned your daughter and I. Not only that, you sent someone to kill me. Later my uncle and aunt told me that you had done it. You monster, sending others to kill me. How could you?"

"No my darling, how could I? I swear that I didn't."

"If you didn't, why didn't you look for me? I waited, and you never did. I cried for you for years. No more deaths, not one more."

"Jean, don't tell me what to do. He was told once and once again not to do this. He has lusted after you since those days in Nuremberg. I knew that he was an idiot and should have enforced my will. He must have betrayed you to Bellatrix. I didn't know, I swear that I didn't my sweet angel."

"I don't want your lies, I want to go. No more deaths."

"No, he is at fault, thus, I cannot respect your wishes, I will tear him up limb by limb with my own hands. I promised him. I cannot let you go, I must protect you, I have too many enemies. I will never let you go. I must kill him, he is the one at fault." Even injured she was lovely, he couldn't get over how she looked.

As before his love for her made him human. If someone had looked hard they would have seen a little of the old Tom. Even more surprising Nagini wasn't with him. He didn't want Jean to see the snake "I will kill him and the one who was about to defile you."

"Do it, and I will find a way to die, this has been a long road, you left me when I needed you most. I trusted you, and you abandoned me. After a while I knew your identity, and I still loved you."

She was crying so hard that his heart ached. He couldn't lose her again. He wanted to lay by her and hold her, like in the pensives he had hidden and still watched whenever he could. He wanted to be whole for her. If she would let him touch her.

"My boyfriend left me, he wasn't a Muggle, he was a wizard, Peter Smith, and he thought I was tainted. Only Robert, dear old sweet Robert, who didn't care for women stood by me and married me. He was the Grangers' nephew, 25 years my senior, and you had him killed. My sweet Robert, a knight of old, a real gentleman who learned to love a woman, so he could make me happy. A true friend, who held my hand when I was having your baby. He was a good gentle father who raised and loved your child. You paid him by sending monsters to kill him. Gods, I hate myself for still loving you, I do."

He had to leave the room, she was in a bad state and ordered him to go. Although he hated the idea of Robert, he wished that he wasn't dead. She was very sad, and he hated it.

He sent for McNair who looked afraid. To everyone's surprise Voldemort did not have McNair killed, instead took his magic away and sent him to America. "You are never to come back again. You must go alone because your children and wife are not at fault. For your long service, I will let you keep your name and half of your vault. I don't want you to betray us because you are too poor."

Nobody could believe it. It was only the beginning.-

Hermione was found, brought back, and went straight to see her mother. Voldemort was right behind her trying to talk, she didn't grant him a second look.

"My dear stop. You are my daughter, please listen..." he chased after her, pleading.

She ignored him, moreover, after reaching the room, she slammed the door right on his face.

Her mother looked awful, Hermione feared for the worst and was right.

"No, not my father, my daddy, not him. Oh Mommy what happened to you?"

Hermione was not well. The effects of the Crucio lingered. The nose bleed came and went, she was in a lot of pain because there was no pain potion for the effects of a Crucio. While Voldemort sat by the door like a dog, mother and daughter held each other sobbing. Their mourning sounds gave him physical pain. They sounded like the survivors of a great tragedy, and he could do nothing for them. He understood that neither his daughter nor Jean wanted anything to do with him.

The reason was simple, he was a cold blood killer, and they hated the idea. Jean knew what she was, not a total squib, just low magic. She had been injured during the raid to her home, done by the Order who had killed her grandfather and uncles. The same order her daughter fought for. Jean had lived in fear that Dumbledore would discover who Hermione was, but the Headmaster never did. In turn, her daughter was discriminated and treated bad by her father's people. Meanwhile, Jean had made sure that she was never seen in the magical world, scared that someone might remember. She had always been afraid for her child.

Voldemort stayed by their door step waiting, but neither his daughter nor Jean wanted anything to do with him. They saw him as a cold blood killer, in didn't matter if they were both Pure Bloods as it turned out, they could care less.

Jean already knew what she was, not a total squib, just low magic. She had been injured during the raid to her home. The order were the perpetrators. Ironic, it was the same order that has murdered her parents, grandfather and uncles, in cold blood, was the order her daughter fought for.

Jean had lived all the last years in fear that Dumbledore would discover who Hermione was, but he never did. Indeed the years had been long and hard.

Both, Hermione and Jean refused to talk to him'and stayed in the room for days. He longed to hold his child, to kiss her, he had waited for a lifetime to do it, and she saw him as the enemy. He had nobody to blame but himself, he kind of knew that

It seemed so very hopeless, and all he wanted was to find a way to make them care, but for once his evil genius didn't help.

a/n There are a few mysteries and it seem more than one has secrets. This is the case where an evil being has room for love. Maybe we will find out how he got here. So much tragedy, hopefully they will get a break. Hope is still holding your interest


	7. Voldemort the Rejected

**DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. Glorioux.**

 **A/n So here we are, ready to see a different Voldemort. As for Hermione, she is angry, hurt and in mourning, not ready to forgive snd forget. After all, he is the monster she was fighting, the same one who has caused so much pain to many of her friends. She is not in a good place.**

 **Voldemort the Rejected**.

It seemed hopeless, Voldemort was hurting. A few days went by, but neither of the Granger witches wanted to see the Dark Lord. They stayed huddled all day long, the survivors of a great tragedy. Dobby who was ordered back and given a hero's welcome, was one of the only ones allowed in.

The healer was the other exception, along with the dogs, who often came by to visit.

"My Lord, Miss Granger—" Lucius approached Voldemort.

"There is no Miss Granger, Miss Riddle." Voldemort barked.

Lucius repeated, "Miss Riddle has asked me to request permission to let her and her mother leave. They want to go back home, or to stay with her grandparents."

"No, they cannot leave, and her grandparents were murdered as you know." He looked sullen.

Lucius couldn't make heads or tails of this new Dark Lord persona, sullen and sad. He could swear Voldemort was pouting, if such thing was possible.

"Go and tell them, better tell my daughter to come and ask me in person."

"My Lord, do you mean Miss Riddle?" For the second time he noticed that Nagini was put away, but where?

"Who else, my daughter, of course. The next question you made; the answer is, it is none of your business. Ah, if my daughter should ask, tell her you haven't seen Nagini for days." He smirked.

At seeing the Dark Lord's grimace, which he guessed must be a conspiratorial smile, cold sweat ran down his back. He tried to keep his mind blank since Voldemort was obviously reading his mind.

Lucius knocked, "Mrs. Granger please open up."

Right away, Hermione was at the door, "Go away. I was told that you issued the order to have my father killed, hope that it made you happy. Maybe one day, someone will order your precious son killed." At that moment, she looked like the Dark Lord, cold and unforgiving.

Lucius could see her issuing such order and worried. He lowered his voice. "Miss Granger, I mean Miss Riddle, ask your mother who helped her escape. Ask her, I am not at liberty to divulge the name of the other wizards, there were three of us."

"Wait there," Hermione slammed the door on his face. He felt someone coming around the corner and stop. It was Voldemort, behaving like a lovesick rejected suitor trying to catch a glimpse of his beloved.

Five long minutes passed. He had just noticed several wizards posted everywhere and was glad that he had whispered, he had to be more careful. He figured that Voldemort was just making sure nothing happen to the witches.

Voldemort moved close to Lucius, and finally settled at the sofa placed by the door for his use. He sat there most day and night, hoping that one of his loves would come out. It had everyone unnerved and scared.

"Come in," the door suddenly opened. Hermione made a face when she saw Voldemort stand up with alacrity.

"Is this a trick, go aw..."

They heard Jean Granger's voice. "Hermione, let Tom come in."

Meanwhile Voldemort was at the door blocking the entrance, not allowing the door to close on him. He had zero pride at that moment.

"My child, my beautiful daughter, my treasure," he stretched his hand, trying to touch Hermione. Voldemort's voice was one never heard before by Lucius or by any of the guards. Never mind the words of endearment pouring out his lips.

"Dear, please allow me to tell you—" He was cut in mid sentence.

"Go away, you are a monster. I am not your child, my father was the good man you had killed; you and your goons." Her eyes filled with tears, but her face was one of righteous indignation, cold and merciless. She was a chip off the old block, standing with her body rigid, and her hair moving with the angry magic pouring out of her.

Rabastan who stood on guard, looked at her wondering what was going on.

Jean's voice was loud and clear, "Let him come, let both in and leave the door open. If he is going to kill us let others see and hear who he is. He is the monster who abandons his child and sends killers to rape her mother and to kill the only good father that she knew."

Everyone froze. They wished to be elsewhere; each one of them feared for their lives. Lucius, who was also afraid, stepped back.

Jean came to the door. She wore Muggle trousers, same as her daughter, which displayed her lithe body. She hadn't want the healer to heal the bruises, nor the external damage left from the brutal rape. It matter not, she was a beautiful woman. At 36, she looked like Hermione's older sister. The long hair was braided, allowing the deep bruising visible for anyone to see. More than one of those who saw her, wanted either her or the daughter.

Voldemort angered at seeing her face and neck, but it lasted for a second. Next second, he walked towards the two witches as in a trance, as both walked backwards at the same time.

Hermione hissed, "Come but stay away from us," she bared her teeth and stood in front of her mother.

Voldemort didn't heed her warning and had a taste of his daughter's angry contempt. She raised her hand creating an energy wall around her mother and herself; hence, when he stretched his hand to reach them, his hand received a strong, painful shock.

They all saw the sparks and readied to run, no need, they also heard Voldemort's laugh, or something that resembled one.

"Of course, I should have known, you are my child, powerful, coming of age. Point well taken, just allow us to enter."

Lucius was stuck to the floor, this was unreal. Others were learning, mother and daughter could get away with much, and this was only the beginning.

Mother and daughter sat on a small couch, stuck to each other, holding hands. Not for the first time Lucius wished for what he couldn't have. He had fancied Hermione since the night at the MOM, another futile dream.

"Speak," Jean asked, no longer subdued. Lucius could see her inner strength; _without a doubt_ , he thought, _mother and daughter are priceless._

"My darling, why won't you allow me to talk." He looked at Hermione and moved his hand to cast a charm to block those outside of the room.

A rat stood sat by a corner, listening. Hermione heard the scurrying and knew at once. She looked at the rat, it was Pettigrew.

"So, must you bring your spies with you?" Hermione sneered.

"What spies my dear?" Voldemort followed her eyes and saw Pettigrew. The insolence, nobody spied on his child.

Jean quickly guessed what came next, "No more killing." She had heard of the rat Animagi.

Both father and daughter whined while agreeing with Jean, both wanting the rat gone for different reasons.

Lucius who despised Pettigrew, sent a mental command to Pepita. She was his favorite Kneazle who followed him like a dog. But it was Brutus his wolfhound, who didn't like rats, and who was always by his master, or as of lately by Hermione, who finished the life of a miserable traitor.

He pounced right before Pepita and, to Jean's horror and Hermione's delight, grabbed the rat by his neck, and shook it once breaking his neck. Yup, Pettigrew was no more.

Hermione applauded and exclaimed "Good boy!" Voldemort snickered softly.

Lucius anticipating the dead Animagi changing back to human upon his death, pointed his wand to send the body outside the room, and it burned on the spot.

"Mr. Malfoy, please feed your dog a nice juicy steak on mine and Harry's behalf." Hermione grinned. Her father looked at her with humor on his eyes, but didn't make any other sounds, he knew better.

Jean looked from one to the other, from father to daughter, wondering if she didn't know her daughter. It wasn't over, her child was static over a death.

Moreover, Hermione now seemed very happy, looking well and chuckling, and to Jean's distress, Hermione stood to jump up high while raising her fist. Then she went and shook Lucius' hand, twirled around, and finally sat on the floor to hug and smooch Brutus, who was banging his tail, basking in Hermione's love.

"Who is the best of good boys? You must give this boy whatever he wishes," she looked at Lucius while Brutus licked her face, and she giggled.

Finally, Voldemort could no longer hold it and guffawed, to Lucius' continued amazement. The monster was being human. Lucius joined the laughter; the rat deserved that and more.

"My pleasure, will do so. Brutus was doing his job, he gets rid of vermin." Lucius grinned, stood and bowed in an old courtly gesture to which Hermione answered with a graceful courtesy. All while Voldemort looked at her with unquestionable pride, and Jean pursed her lips.

Hermione went back to Jean's side, hugged her and sat back holding her mother's hand. Jean accepted the hug, she liked seeing her daughter laugh. This marked the moment when Lucius became Hermione's ally, her right hand of sorts; she would have a couple if them.

Her mother knowing what Pettigrew had done, was quiet. Everyone decided that it was best not to say anything and let dead rats lie. Voldemort seized the moment.

"My dears I cannot let you leave. It is dangerous. I have too many enemies, and the word is out that you are my daughter. You are, even if your mother denies it. Look at your wrist."

She had seen it, the two half moons, green and black. "Two half moons, green and black. Even if you glamoured it, we both know it is there. I am sure you also hide a particular aspect of your hair."

Both Grangers blushed, they knew exactly what he meant.

"Before I turned into this, my hair also had the jet black and green strands. You also must be marked as an special being, your mother has the same symbols on her skin. I am still not sure what it means, but I remember they hold a type of power. Besides that, Jean tell her, please my love about you know what, there. " He didn't say what or where, but both witches blushed more.

Jean attacked, "Tell her how you sent your killer, your lover, that nasty witch to kill me. How you later came to kill my uncle and aunt? Others saw you, one was an old wizard, friend of my uncle. If not for my saviors I would be dead, and your daughter would have been no more. Hermione is right, you are a cold blooded killer. I was just a little older than your child, and you abandoned us."

"Saviors, which saviors? My dear, what are you saying?" Voldemort asked _. Stupid, I am stupid._ Of course, she had been saved by one or more of his wizards. _Those must be identified._

Jean looked aghast, maybe she had caused the rescuers demise. Jean neither believe nor trusted Tom. She believed that he had sent Bellatrix, but had changed his mind once he saw his child. She turned pale and started to shake.

"Mommy, what is wrong?" Hermione held her mother, whose body was trembling and had turned ice cold.

Tom Riddle, A.K.A. Voldemort, felt terrible, his Jean still believed that he had sent Bellatrix to kill her. Once again, he wished that he had killed Bella slowly.

Not thinking and with supernatural speed, he was by 'his Jean.' He longed to have her close to him, to be the one comforting her.

He held her cold hand, and Hermione looked at him with reprehension.

Jean didn't pull her hand away. She missed his touch, regardless of the monster that he had become.

Slowly he pulled Jean into his arms. To Hermione's horror her mother let him, and worse, let him sit her on his lap and relaxed against him.

At once, Lucius blocked the room's view. The guards could no longer see.

Bile ran up Hermione's throat. "Mom get away from him." She urged.

Voldemort looked at Hermione, "I am not 'him,' I am your father." With this, he caressed the back of his beloved Jean.

"My sweet angel don't fear for your saviors, do not." He kissed Jean's head.

Lucius noticed that Voldemort looked more human, he was certain. It downed on him, Voldemort wasn't hissing his speech, curious.

"You are not my father, let go of my mother."

Voldemort ignored her while the happiness not felt for over eighteen years, ran thru him. "My dear princess, shh, my Jean," he talked to Jean, "whoever did it deserves my reward. Only two people knew about my feelings, Abraxas, now dead, and one of my trusted wizards. Everyone else probably believed Bella, but I guess not. I want to reward those who saved my precious loves."

"Do you?" Jean quit shaking and looked at him. Lucius saw the love Jean had for Tom, unreal but there was no denying it. Lucius braced himself because he didn't trust Tom. Lucius hoped against hope that Jean wouldn't know, that he was spared.

"There were two maybe three. I think that Mr. Malfoy warned my uncle and took them into hiding, I didn't see him, but they described him to me. It had to be him." She looked at Lucius, whose sphincter had stopped working. Jean smiled gratefully.

Lucius felt sick, plus his trousers were wet. He dried them with a subtle wandless, and he waited for... he didn't know for what was coming, but he felt cold, rather freezing. That was when he saw Voldemort's eyes fixed on him.

A/N. Oh, oh, what a bad situation. Poor Lucius, what would you do in his place? Evil laughter escapes Glorioux' lips.


	8. Father and Lover's Woes

"DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

A/n Let's hear what Lucius has to say. Poor Voldie, sniff

 **Father and Lover's Woes**

Lucius, was it you? Didn't you know that I wasn't at fault? If you thought I was guilty, why did you ask your father to come and help me?"

"Yes, I was the one. I received an owl telling me to alert her relatives; probably from someone who didn't like Bellatrix. Once my father told me how upset you were, I was afraid to tell you. At that point in time, it seemed that I was doomed no matter what."

He stopped, not sure how to state his position. Voldemort indicated that he should continue.

"I was afraid of Bellatrix, she could have convinced you that I had helped her, but chickened out and rescued the witch. I called Dad because you looked so upset. I was worried since I had helped Mrs. Granger to get away, besides you had just learned that she was Grindenwald's grandchild, and I figured her loss would feel even worse."

"Mom what is he saying?" Hermione was horrified, was she related to the two greatest monsters in the last century?

Jean turned and looked at her daughter.

"Darling, my parents were 25 when they were murdered. You should know that they were good and kind. I never told you but I saw the killer; I also didn't tell you that I was saved by people you knew. The same ones who went that day with the real monster to kill us." Jean felt bad for lying to her daughter all her life.

"I was adopted by the Grangers, who are magical, but not practicing. I am magical with a damaged core. One evening..." Jean only told Hermione that she remembered Dumbledore.

"He chased calling me the bad seed after killing my parents. Did you know that my young parents were barely 18 when I was born. She married the only wizard she had loved since they were children. He was a young wizard whose only sin was being Grindenwald's grandchild."

Hermione sat on the ground holding her head. "That is not all, I lived in fear to be found, or that Dumbledore would recognize you, but he never did. Nor did he recognize my dad when he went to Hogwarts." Her mother's voice was barely audible.

Hermione's mind was a mess, knowing that she fought Dumbledore was bitter. She wanted to vomit, tears ran down her cheeks. She couldn't stop thinking of her mother when she was a little witch, having to see Dumbledore snuffing her parents. Who were the ones who had helped him? She hated them already. She wanted them to suffer.

Lucius stood to leave the room, the couple was in a world of their own. He needed to think, and was worried about his former involvement.

"Mr. Malfoy wait," Hermione stood up, and Brutus moved next to her, the three of them left the room together. Lucius, grateful to be alive, closed the door behind him after Pepita who came out last.

He was sorry because he had not told Voldemort the entire truth. Bellatrix, once she recognized Hermione, she had threatened to tell Voldemort that Lucius had known all along, and Lucius had been a coward. He had known for a long time, but said nothing. Why? Honestly, he didn't know what to believe.

He was grateful at Hermione's words which soothed and calmed him, "Thanks for helping my mother, I can only imagine your fear of Voldemort finding out."

In the room, Tom Riddle's heart beat disorderly. The thought that he had shared his body with Bella before his body was destroyed, and just recently, made him sick. He wished he had been loyal and wanted to ask for her forgiveness, maybe he should. Better, he would ask Lucius, he had more experience.

He had his love sitting with him. He might be repulsive to Jean, but he wanted her like before. He had never stopped wanting her. he breathed her in and wished that he wasn't aroused. He moved his hand up her thigh.

He could imagine the warmth of her sex, and the need to touch her grew and was painful. It was odd, he never had an arousal since he came back. The sex with Bella was magically fabricated, but he was seduced by the idea of feeling.

Not so now, no need for pretense, he was truly hard and throbbing. Still, he didn't want to force his body on hers.

He was certain that the brutal rape was still with her, so he only kissed her head. He couldn't help that he wanted her as much as he did that first time; his body shuddered, with very little contact he would come for the first time since he came back. His desire was fierce, and she noticed.

"Tom, I haven't had normal sex since I was with you last. Robert loved me, but not like that. We pleased each other with limitations. He had a great love, someone not from this country. He was murdered because he loved Robert. Poor Robert, such a tragic life."

He was angry on the spot, "No normal sex until that bastard McNair raped you. Yes, I know, no more killing." He held her tighter.

"I need to,tell you, I was crazed with pain when they told me you were dead; I was so distraught that Bella got away with her crime, I was an idiot not to suspect." He wanted her badly, he wished he could ask, but how could he?

"My love, I won't ask you to be with me. Don't worry, I know you wouldn't want me. I am a monster after all." He sounded full of self-pity.

"You are wrong, I want you, and it angers me. I am leaving, but not because you look like this. Rather, because you are cold and hard, and discriminate those who you deemed inferior. But even worse you kill without remorse. The child you killed to come back, why, how?"

He cringed, but had no answer. Once again, he wished that he could be different for her. For now, he was grateful that she stayed sitting on his lap.

His mind went back to that first time. Thus, he held her tighter, aroused and sad. She let him and felt his hardness against her. Had he pressed she would have accepted him because she was hungry for him. If she closed her eyes, Tom looked like her beloved from long ago.

After much arguing he agreed to let them go. He still had the property he had bought from her parents. She knew that they would have to live quiet lives under a disguise, and accepted the limitations he demanded.

They left in the middle of the night. Though he allowed Hermione's most trusted friends to accompany them. She agreed to rotating guards. They were quiet and sullen and not known to Hermione. When she asked their names, they answered, "They are not important. What is important is that we will die to protect you."

Lucius asked Hermione to accept Brutus, the wolfhound who had turned into her shadow. He asked that Dobby went with them as well.

The day they left, Voldemort went into a state of inertia.

He didn't want to fight anymore and just sat pining away. He moved into the room where Jean and Hermione had stayed, and forbade anyone from changing their bed linens. Love had melted another chunk of his frozen heart.

His room filled with Pensives collected from all those who had been around his daughter, and he lived his life submerged in Pensives.

 **Power Shifts - New allegiances -**

 **Winds of Peace** -

Lucius was tired of war, Snape was the same. Mulciber was afraid to be punished for terrorizing Hermione. With McNair gone, others were afraid he would find out how they had helped Bellatrix.

Some of the Death Eaters wanted to fight, but most were dreading the future. Dolohov was neutral, he admired Tom's magic and would go either way. However, if there were peace, he was planning to bring his family over. They would stay with his half-sister while he found a suitable place.

Whereas the Lestrange were loyal to him and would do as he said, Rodolphus's heart was now consumed with renewed jealousy. Although, after he had seen Jean, he could understand Tom. He was now conflicted but glad that Bellatrix was no more. He was trying to figure out what to do, because, perversely, his jealousy was complex and went two ways.

One day, Tom, Lord Riddle, as he demanded to be called, made a decision. After watching Hermione's life, he figured out about the time changers and got a hold of a couple.

Meanwhile, Lucius brought back a scroll from Hermione. It was a formal and cold thank you note with directions to a Shaman deep in the Amazon's jungle. _It is for my mother's sake's. She mourns the person you were. He is reputed to make the impossible happen..._

He did just that, he located the Shaman, who in turn demanded that Tom undid a great wrong. Tom wanted to be whole, thus, armed with the Shaman's advice and a few items, he used the changers and went from place to place reclaiming most of the Horcruxes. "My advice will only work if love is the driving force,"were the Shaman's parting words. During his travels he also found time travel's limitations, and there were more than a few.

After a couple of months, Tom was nearly normal in appearance; the Shaman had been correct, love was partly responsible for the changes, which had begun before Tom's quest. As Lucius had smartly noticed, his hissing had stopped after seeing his witches. So it was that both wizards, Tom and Lucius became aware of love's healing powers.

While he time traveled, Tom didn't change anything, not after a few bad experiences. Those had made him afraid that he would never meet Jean or have his daughter if he made a wrong change. Not that it was always a choice, there were times just not open to him.

As to where Nagini was, nobody knew or dared to ask.

He finally decided to see his witches. Within a couple of months was handsome and whole, but for the slightly off skin tones. He still needed to collect a couple of Horcruxes because the limitations outside his control.

On the day he had chosen, he was very stressed, his hands trembled, thus, he asked Lucius, his right hand, to help him dress.

Lucius, whose job was to turn Tom into a gentleman, was now teaching Tom how to behave around his witches. He had also advised him in love matters.

"Lucius what should I buy for her? What should I tell her? I have no idea how to be around her. I was rather crass when I first met her. I need to to say the right words to express my feelings to my two loves." Tom looked at Lucius expectantly, he wasn't proud to reveal his feelings to Lucius. Tom was extremely intelligent and knew that he needed help with his witches.

"Tom, just show Jean how much you care, don't be proud, be candid, open your heart to her. Do the same with your daughter; it will pay." Lucius knew that lies or false praise would be a sure way to lose.

He taught Tom good table manners; how to do small things for his witches, some basic courtesy rules, and other miscellaneous trivia. However, Lucius knew that he could never change Tom's nature.

Moreover, keeping in mind that Malfoys mostly came out on top, he decided to be 100% loyal and to whatever needed to enforce Tom's law. It was not only smart but necessary.

"Do you have the flowers and the chocolates ready?" Tom asked after he was prepared to go. He looked like an anxious groom, never before so elegant, not a hair out place. He was even wearing a fragrance made by Severus for the occasion.

Yaxley who was within ear shot, thought he was hallucinating. Lucius noticed the looks all around at seeing Voldemort wearing fine wool and silk robes, along with a starched white shirt worn with a green and silver silk cravat. He was loaded with flowers, gift-wrapped packages, and a large box.

They had heard that today was the day, thus all hopped that it went well, afraid of his anger if it didn't.

Tom looked at the younger Death Eaters, "Be warned, each one of you, I hope to bring my daughter and her mother back with me. I know that most of you mistreated my child. Thus, at the lightest slight from your part, you and your families might go the same way of McNair."

He looked at Draco, "I have heard particularly bad reports about some of you that made her life miserable. I have also seen many Pensives of her life at Hogwarts, which are a source of concern."

Draco was wondering whose Pensives they were. He looked at those around him but nobody seemed to react.

"By the way, if young Draco wasn't Lucius' son, he would be long gone along with his goons, Crabbe and Goyle."

He said nothing else, readied to Apparate away loaded with his stash of gifts; however, at the last minute, he remembered something.

He 'talked' to Lucius who came back carrying two giant stuffed bears wearing southern Germany costumes. He had brought them from a recent trip to the shop in Nurenberg, along with other items.

When the others saw the bears, they were sure that Voldemort had lost it, and everyone was afraid for their futures and their lives.

"Erase those thoughts if you want to keep your dicks and bollocks attached to your persons. It will be wise to fear for your lives, hold that thought." He looked all around with such evil that made many hearts ache. He looked away and Apparated. Everyone was frozen waiting for his return.


	9. Father and Lover

**"DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.**

 **a/n There are about three to four chapters left, and the story will come to an end, with possibilities. I need to complete the open stories and this was an experiment. I see there is some interest but not enough. I am trying to figure out you all like, so enjoy what is left. I have another Voldemort around 20,000 words, a drama. Black Banshee was right on the money, Tom hasn't changed, it was the next sentence. He is softening but only for the two witches, he knows he has to walk the straight and the narrow to win their affection**. +

 **Fathers and Children**

No, Tom Riddle, hadn't changed one iota, he was his normal self. He was behaving because he wanted his daughter and his Jean, his two loves, back. He was still dark and evil, but the permafrost around him was melting. Two good witches could do just that.

Lucius took this chance to remind everyone, "He is more powerful than ever, beyond anything you ever thought possible; furthermore, watch your thoughts around him, we are open books to him." He heard the gasps and saw some unbelievers' looks.

"Better believe me, you just witnessed a small display of his new powers. You heed my advice and remember that we have one main job, to protect his precious witches. The reason is simple, he will wipe out our entire world if something should happen to either of his Granger witches."

He looked at the younger Death Eaters, their eyes already calculating their next move, Hermione. Lucius shook his head in exasperation, "Watch your step. Pay attention, don't believe for a minute that you can court her to win his favor. Don't even try to approach her without his permission; those chances are long gone."

Draco was peeved with his father, "Why didn't you tell him why I treated her bad. You egged me since you first saw her. I saw how he looked at me, it wasn't my fault." He challenged his father in public, leaving Lucius little choice.

Lucius' eyes turned ice cold. "Your memories are faulty. When you were fourteen or so, I told you to leave her alone; when she was younger I told you that she would be perfect if it were not for her blood, and to remember that times could change."

Lucius paused, remembering the day when he'd recognized her mother on her and immediately warned his son. Of course, he was never too sure if Tom wanted them dead or not. Damn Bellatrix, she used his fear to be discovered by Tom, she did it till the end. He even believed her when the order to kill the Granger was issued. He was also at fault. His voice had a cold edge.

"Since then, I have repeatedly encouraged you to befriend her and to court her; but, instead, you chose to listen to your mother and that mad witch, your aunt." He knew that he needed to disclose some of his sins if he were to avoid future blackmails.

"We, to include me, are responsible for our actions. I chose to believe Bellatrix's order to kill the Grangers. So, yes, we are all at fault." He needed to be patient with his son, but Draco needed to heed the warnings and quit listening to Narcissa's machinations.

"Son, I told Tom that you just followed his doctrine whenever you acted against Miss Riddle. It was a wasted effort because he is deaf and closed minded when it concerns his witches. To quote his words, "You baboons, couldn't you see her greatness? You chose to be blind." Indeed, I think that we all were blind, mostly by choice, ergo, we all are guilty."

Many heads nodded, knowing that their prejudice blinders had no allowed them to see. Many already regretted their missed past opportunities. They could imagine where they would be, had they befriended Hermione at the very least. Not Draco, he crossed his arms and looked sullen and defiant.

Lucius was afraid of any attempts on the two witches, so he looked around and called Rabastan, "Starting today, everyone makes an unbreakable. Total secrecy with any matters related to the witches; loyalty is a must. Also notice that effective today all Dark Marks will be modified, Miss Riddle demands it. The magic is being worked, we expect to start later today. Any problems?"

Not a word. "Good, Rabastan, you and Dolohov take care of the unbreakable. If you detect a problem with the results of any the Veritaserum call me. Compile all the results using the self recording and permanent scrolls to brief our Lord. Francois you reviewed them all for accuracy. Three of you need to be present in all the interviews to make sure that no one tampers with the results. Pucey come with me after I am done."

Draco asked, "Why Veritaserum? We are not the enemy." He looked nervous and shifted his weight from foot to foot.

Lucius turned, his face hard, "WHY? Because I say so. Only a few relevant questions will be asked. Furthermore, I will take it myself. So, if any of you want to remain as part of the top echelon, you must take the Veritaserum. Now, if you have something to hide, or if anyone of you think you might, come and see me before taking the Veritaserum." He was now directing his words to his son.

"If you wait until the Veritaserum reveals your secrets, it will be too late. Even for you Draco, I will not allow any results to be modified. This won't be the only time the Veritaserum will be administered, it will happen again when I deem it necessary. I have an offer, if you chose not to take the Veritaserum, you can always leave after you are Obliviated back to a time to be decided."

With that, he left. Rabastan's eyes fixed on his nephew by marriage. He didn't trust Draco. Better, he didn't trust Narcissa, and she manipulated her son. He suspected that Narcissa had something up her sleeve. After all, she'd loved Bellatrix in their twisted ways, not a normal sisterly love. He should know, his brother and he were often their victims. They were mean, twisted and cruel; those were dark times. Besides, he had seen how Narcissa had looked at the two Granger witches, it didn't bode well.

Lucius needed to watch out, or she would get him killed, Tom would not be forgiving if anything happened to his daughter, heaven helped them all if it did. Jean was special, but Hermione was sacred, and that was a fact.

"Son," Rabastan looked at Draco, "listen to your father, he loves you. But do remember that he won't cross Tom, not even for you; nobody in their right mind would dare to do so."

Greg Goyle lowered his head and smiled. Francois had been correct; phew, he was glad that he had listened. It had been easy since he had admired Miss Riddle's beauty for years, and he wasn't alone. His older brother had it right, "We Goyle have survived because our allegiance is to those at the top, we are chameleons."

Draco was saying something, let him talk. Francois Goyle stood by Rabastan. When Greg looked at him, he winked.

"Vince, we need to listen. Tell Lucius that you just followed orders, we can go together, right Draco?" Greg looked at Draco, looking dumb. That was expected of him, but it was only a facade.

"Whatever, at least I can depend on you." He looked at his goons, too bad he always missed the sparkle on Greg's eyes. Greg whose beautiful Mom, Irina, was Dolohov's half sister, looked more like his mother each passing day, but Draco had neither noticed nor he knew about Greg's family.

He would also have known that Dolohov was a Russian prince and much more. If Draco were less self-centered, he would have known.

"Indeed, you back me up, right?" Draco remarked, his attention already busy elsewhere.

Greg didn't answer, but Draco wasn't listening, why should he? He was their leader, thus, his word was the law.

 **The Suitor and Father**

Tom came straight into the room where Jean sat. She was reading, while Hermione was in the terrace.

Jean looked up, and her heart did a flip-flop. It was her Tom. He looked at her and was afraid of rejection, love had turned him into a coward.

He could barely walk loaded with presents, even with a levitation spell; to make it worse one of the boxes was whining, growling, and shaking. That had been Mipzy's bad idea, an old romantic elf, "The young Missis be loving the surprise," it would seem the contents of the box didn't agree whatsoever.

Jean covered her mouth to stiffle bubbling laughter. _He looks so adorable_ , she thought. It was love, who would call Voldemort adorable but a witch in love. What he looked, was overwhelmed and frazzled.

He stood looking at her. He drank her with his eyes. She looked beautiful with her hair on a braid, wearing lederhosen below her knee and a man's white shirt, as she often did at home. She didn't have any shoes, and he could see her painted toes. He remember seeing her naked that first time with her scarlet tiny toes. It took him right back to Nurenberg. "You look lovely." He managed to say. The images of her naked were going around his head making it difficult to think.

He noticed that she wore a brooch that looked familiar, and started to ask when all the packages started falling. Not all, because a box seemed to float in the air, and next, it fell on top of a couch. The aforementioned box was yipping, barking and whining, creating great ruckus. Jean lost it, and couldn't control the laughter. Tom seemed at a lost on what to do, although his finger itched to control the noisemakers.

The loud noises brought Hermione and Brutus in, and made the Kneazles run for cover. Brutus was already barely civil with the felines, and they knew better; after all, the box sounded like eager canine reinforcements had arrived, and that was never a good thing.

Hermione was so excited about the yipping that she just glanced at the stranger, "Who is making such mighty and fierce noise?" The noise came from a gift wrapped box with a large glowing label, 'For Hermione.' Thus, she pointed a finger to open the box. To her delight, two puppies came out, and upon seeing her, they ran to jump on her.

The pups, a magical breed of Apso, already knew that she was their witch. She sat on the ground to play and let them be crazy, jumping on her, licking her face, pulling her long curls and chewing her shoelaces.

"So, do you like them, my darling child?" Her head recoiled. The handsome stranger was Tom Riddle, she recognized the voice and now the face. He looked surprisingly good and elegant.

She was going to be nasty but couldn't. His face looked so hopeful, "Yes, I do, a lot," and giggled when one jumped and licked her face. "Not inside the mouth, yuck."

Tom was grinning, looking at her with fatherly pride. Anyone who knew him, would had not believed their eyes. He was mesmerized. He tapped his lips while watching the ongoing games, it was the best feeling, she was his, his child. A child made out of love, an unique mighty gift he treasured and would till the end of his days.

Rabastan had been right, Jean was his beloved, but it was easy to see, Riddle's eyes were changed. They reflected the fierce love for Hermione; it had no equal; only a fool would ignore that.

"Darling, the scamps are yours, male and a female, not related, they were a present from an old acquaintance. I don't think they are from this world. I am sure that you will find out. Don't let their size fool you, I learned first hand."

He chuckled knowingly, Hermione looked at him waiting to hear what he had learned, but he made a face and smiled enigmatically. "Inside the box there is scroll that talks about them. I advice you to read it. Remember they are pups, ten weeks old. And here," he gave her one of the bears, and two wrapped boxes.

Again, the bear caught her attention. "Mama, look he is just like Baba, but bigger." She hugged it and kissed it, "He was a handsome bear, my mother brought him from Germany; I miss him." He followed each of her actions with great interest, although his eyes closed for a minute and smiled.

She opened one of the boxes, inside she found a bracelet made out a fossilized rare wood, along with a pendant. It hung from an intricate rope made out of unknown leather pieces. They were exquisite. She would look at them later.

"Those are not from me, they are from the Shaman, he said to wear them at all times; and that their meaning will become clearer with time. They are charged with magic or powers unknown to me."

She nodded and put them on, "Thanks, Baba will be loved, I do miss his brother." She looked wistful, her eyes shone with tears, but quickly composed herself.

Jean looked at her. "I never told you that Baba was also your father's gift. It was meant for my first child. I shrunk all the gifts." She said the last upon seeing Voldemort's face. He was wondering how did she have the bears since she had been abducted.

"I have a wand, always had. I still had some magic, and was taught how to do simple spells. All my shopping was in the belt around my waist. Same with everything else, no suitcases but a couple of small handbags. Sadly we had a fire, a couple years back and Hermione's room, and its contents were all burnt."

She didn't add that Death Eaters had done it when Hermione was at home, but had fallen asleep in the couch by the telly. Apparently, its was caused by a hex she had brought from Hogwarts in her suitcase, which activated in the early morning hours.

They all heard the explosion, strangely, only the room contents were reduced to ashes in minutes. Jean said nothing not wanting more deaths. Hermione had seen Draco near her luggage so it was best to keep quiet. A nearly imperceptible look passed between mother and daughter, Voldemort saw it.

"Ah," he said. He'd tried but couldn't see inside either of the witches' minds, amazing they were blocking him. Nevertheless, he suspected both were hiding something. Indeed, both were avoiding eye contact. No matter, he would look into it. He asked casually, "And when was the fire?"

No answer because they ignored him, and right away Hermione said,"Thank you, I love my babies, the bear, everything." Hermione looked away, "I must leave. Remus is coming in a few minutes, he is tutoring my friends and I."

The pups and Brutus followed her, while Tom stood looking upset. He had hoped for a real hug, or a touch. She sure had kissed the pups and the bear, not once but several times; he actually counted how many times. He knew that it was childish and petty but he had zero pride when his daughter was involved.

He sighed, at least she hadn't detected the small temporary charm he had put in the bear, he wasn't perfect. It had lasted less than a couple of minutes, allowing him to feel the hugs and kisses when she first saw the bear. He would take any bread crumbs she threw his way, voluntarily or not.

He looked forlorn and disappointed.

Jean felt sorry for him, "She is hurt, but she took the presents, and she liked them a lot; it is a first step. Listen."

He heard Hermione giggling while talking to the pups, and Brutus barking. They heard her, "You two are the best present in a while, you and Baba. Quit chewing on my heels..."

"A beginning, do you really think so?" He sounded hopeful, smiled tentatively, and moved closer to her. "A start for all of us, I hope." He didn't miss any opportunities, never. He hoped the mother was warmer than the daughter. His body did too.

A _ **/N- what do you all think? Don't be hard, Hermione grew up hating her father who murdered, or had someone murder many of her friends' relatives. He also issued the order to take her parents; so, of course, she is reluctant. As for Lucius and Draco, he is now the right hand of the most powerful wizard, ever; and, he wants Draco to get in with the program. Allegiances are being made, chains of command are being established; many are jockeying for positions within the group; nothing new, they are mostly Slytherins.**_

 _ **MadisonTheRed 's comment of thinking of Voldemort with the giant bears, was exactly my motivation behind that scene. He is getting humanized and behaving like a normal parent or lover, well as normal as he can.**_


	10. Family

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, and new developments are my intellectual property.

A/ n Hermione is resisting, but Tom is Voldemort after all.. Hermione will have a pair, but not were. Allegiance were being made. If you like the story, let me hear from you.

 **The New Family**

Feeling Tom's sorrow over Hermione's reaction, Jean fibbed, "I am certain, but it will take some time."

"I have time. Hermione is a miracle, so perfect, I just wish that she would like me. Anyway, here, these are for you, mostly." Tom's eyes wouldn't leave her.

She laughed, "Thanks, many thanks."

Jean's heart was fast, her mouth dry, all she wanted was his embrace. It wouldn't take much for her to give in.

She sat to open the boxes, and he stayed by her side, just to look at her and eat her with his eyes.

He had bought her clothes like she wore back then, along with the matching jewelry.

His desire for her was growing; he sat closer, wanting to touch her.

Her delight was evident while admiring the pewter pieces. It was a joy watching her. Without thinking Jean stood in front of him and wrapped her arms around him.

"Thanks, many thanks, you remembered it all."

Tom looked at her, "I remember it every day of my life." He wasn't being romantic, he was his factual self; but his voice felt like a caress.

"How, I mean, how do you look like this?" She asked while tracing his face.

He took her hand to put her against his mouth. She could feel his shuddered breaths.

"I will tell you one day. For now, you must know that I went back on time. While doing it, I tried to save Robert, but found out that some roads are closed."

He had tried, that much was true. But every time he was seconds too late and could hear her screams. Something would hold him in place and couldn't move, it was awful. He also saw Bellatrix hitting the young Jean, but was unable to intervene, also frozen in place.

He had a secret, he had seen his baby being born. That time he just watched and saw the most wondrous event ever. He'd waited until the Muggles took his baby into a room with other babies. As in other times, he felt that he needed to leave, but not before he went into the room bent and breathed in his daughter. He picked her carefully, held her but for a second, put his lips on the soft head, and felt the pull.

He understood that he couldn't not revisit them again. He tried once and wasn't possible at that point. He arrived to a time a little later, and nearly got caught. That was when he decided to leave well enough alone, for now.

He had read that disturbances could change the outcome, and he wanted his witches. But he still needed to check on the fire that burned his daughter's room. Something told him that he should. Ah, she was talking.

"Your daughter wants to know what happened to the nasty snake."

"Tell my daughter to ask me." He smiled slyly.

He moved closer, her nearness was confusing him. Like that first day, he sat Jean on his lap. He loved feeling her weight on his thighs and to feel her heat right above his cock.

He just held on to her, he could barely talk, but he needed to. "Lucius is a coward, and his wife is poison. I don't trust her, I have my reasons; but he is a friend. He proposed many changes that I want to discuss with my daughter. I don't want more wars, but she needs to talk to me."

She nodded, his nearness was also affecting her, she understood his tactics with his daughter, he would need to win her over.

His lips, as if acting alone, moved to her neck. He nuzzled it, breathing her in. "Your scent is unique," he licked her skin, "Your taste, I hunger for it. My princess, I missed you every day." His breath was labored.

He moved her over his hard arousal, while moving his hips, at each movement his body shuddered. He was having problems keeping his eyes open. His hands moved feverishly along her body. She moved with him, it felt so good.

"My love, you need to know, never, not for anyone, I have felt like this," looking at her he lifted her chin. The outside world had ceased to exist. His eyes showed his hunger.

"Tom, my Tom, I want you, but not here." Her desire and love for him plain to see.

Hearing her say the words, made him feel something new, hope. Now that he had most of his soul back he was feeling differently. Time to go thru that door of possibilities, he smiled, "Agree, so...shall we go to your room?"

 **Bad Dogs**

Hermione was itchy, she couldn't concentrate. Remus was still uneasy about Hermione's new persona.

Besides his marriage had gone from bad to worse. The baby had not brought him closer to Tonks. Everyone was on the edge, he always felt uneasy here.

He felt that his life was falling apart, things went downhill after he married to Dora. The witch that he loved became a widow a few days later. Moony reminded him daily which made it all worse. Now that Hermione was close to the Death Eaters, he wanted to ask her what she knew about the Slytherin that he had loved and fathered her child. The witch who was his true mate.

"Miss Riddle," Remus started.

"Stop it, I have been Hermione for a while."

Remus smiled a wolfish smile, "I know, but the wall has ears. As I was saying, I noticed that you are out of sorts."

Her friends were out playing Quidditch, she still didn't like flying, in a broom that was. She had recently discovered that she could levitate at will, but only Dobby knew.

The pups had been growling at Remus, dying to sniff him but a little afraid. One chose that moment to approach Remus, who chuckled and bent. "Who do we have here?" He looked at Hermione.

Not waiting for an answer, he bent to pick the fur ball. As soon as Remus' hand was close enough, a flash of light came out the pup stinging Remus.

He yelled in pain. "What or who is this?" he sounded angry. The pup just floated to Hermione, whining. Quickly, it hid behind her neck.

"No idea, they are a present. He told me they were magical," she grinned looking for the other pup.

"Oops," it was busy chewing the bear's foot with great gusto.

"No, no, and no! Baba is off limits, little missy," Hermione reasoned that this was female since she had a pink bow. Hermione picked her up, while it wiggled trying to go back to her chew toy.

Hermione, conjured two harnesses and leashes and a couple dog chews.

"I need to read the scroll that came with them."

"Yes, you must, it would be good to know what you are dealing with. They will be trouble."

She took the pups and sat them on the ground next to her and Brutus, "Stay," she ordered.

"Dream on," Remus chuckled, "he, who is he?" He asked teasingly, thinking that they came from a beau.

"He, Volde...err Tom brought them today."

Remus felt ill thinking that the Dark Lord was there, near him.

"Don't worry, you are safe, always. He looks nearly normal, and I think that Mom loves him." She looked down, her lips trembling, clearly distressed, "I... I don't want him around."

"My dear, he is your father, and he has called for a truce, for now. I found out today that all political prisoners were freed, and their fortunes restated, all thanks to you. You are a hero of sorts."

"I heard some of that. I haven't told you something, but this is on the strictest of confidences. I wish I had told you before, but my mother was here all the time." She waited.

"Of course," he pulled his wand out and made a secrecy vow.

"Thanks. I'll give you the good news first, Pettigrew is dead. All thanks to my big boy, my good dog," she petted Brutus who banged his tail and put his head on her lap. The pups sat by the bigger dog, stuck to him.

Remus' grin was luminous, he stood, went on his knees and hugged the big dog. "I will bring you lamb chops next time." His eyes were suspiciously wet.

"That was an easy death, but it will do. Does Lord Riddle know?" Remus asked.

"Aha, he laughed, just like him. But I must confess that I also made a lot of happy noises, maybe even danced," they both laughed.

"Now, for the not so happy news, Dumbledore murdered all my mother's family..." she told him all that she knew.

"The Order helped him? Harsh," he was going to be sick, "who was there?"

"I don't know. I no longer know what is right or wrong. Whatever happens, I want you to be on my side, I trust you, and besides, you were too young to be there. But, I fought for a murderer. Think about it, Albus sent Sirius to Azkaban, we didn't know him. I feel lost."

Remus was also feeling poorly, the new knowledge made him confused.

"Yes, Miss Riddle, I will be by your side. It would seem monsters are hiding everywhere. You are Lord Riddle's daughter, maybe you can make things change."

"Maybe, do you know something else? I heard that nobody has seen Nagini in a long while. I guess it is..."

"What about Nagini?" Harry asked, just in. The pups who had abandoned the still closed harnesses, were at his feet growling and snarling nastily. He broke out in laughter and started to bend to pick them up.

"I am shaking, very afraid. Please, let me check these tiny vicious wolves." Harry growled playfully at the now enraged pups.

Hermione started to say something, but Remus smiling wickedly said, "Aren't they lovely?"

The following yelps had Remus and Hermione guffawing.

 **Together Again**

Harry's screams were heard by the couple readying to close the bedroom door. Tom couldn't wait, just like the first time years before.

"What was that?" Jean sounded afraid.

Righ after, they heard, "Bad, bad dogs!"

Tom just shrugged his shoulders and grinned. "Nothing, it is only the pups, they suppose to be willful and naughty. Forget about it. Come here my love." He said as he closed the door and pinned Jean against it.

"Are you sure?" He traced her face with his lips, "I mean, you know... McNair."

"Yes, I want to forget." Her legs wrapped around his hips, wanting to feel his hard cock.

He moved his hand, and they were naked. His mouth ate hers while his hand moved up her thigh. He wanted to slide his throbbing cock inside her, but first, "Darling, stop for a second."

She looked at him, "Why?"

 _Tom had asked Lucius if he should tell Jean about Bella. He omitted Rodolphus, since Tom only allowed the lightest caresses from him, but he liked to watch._

 _"No, keep it to yourself. You will poison the relationship." Lucius had told him._

 _"But what if she hears from someone else." He meant Narcissa, since he had witnessed the two sisters having sex, with each other. And how to say it._

 _Lucius smiled knowingly. "Don't worry, if my wife tells her, I will say she is lying."_

 _Tom nearly wept in relief. He realized that Lucius might be a friend._

 _If he were a friend maybe it was best to follow his advice._

"Tom, I asked why?"

"Because I am my worse enemy." He kissed her chin and casted a silencing charm.

"If it is about you and Bella, I prefer that you keep it to yourself. It is in the past." He didn't need to be told twice, Lucius had been right.

When she pressed her naked body against his, his body shuddered. He poised his cock between her nether lips. "You are here with me, again. My sweet princess, kiss me, kiss me.'

"Dobby, have you seen Mom, she was here." It was Hermione, Jean's room was a few doors away from the library.

"Mommy, where are you?"

Tom and Jean first froze then laughed, "This is what happens when you have children." Jean told him.

He wasn't about to give this up, hence, in a swift movement, he slid in partially.

Both gasped. "Hold on my love," he whispered and Apparated them into the observatory.

The feeling of her bare skin against his body, her bum cheeks on his hands, and his cock hugged inside of her slick warmth, changed his perception. His entire self was immersed in pleasure.

He sat her on top of a table and moved backwards, only enough to look at her body. He whimpered and shivers ran along his body.

Her breasts were a little larger, and her nipples darker, "Did you feed our baby?" His cock throbbed remembering something he witnessed.

"Aha, " she remembered something, "Imagine, someone stole the bottles of my milk that I kept in the fridge and..., oh gods," she couldn't say more. She looked down and saw her lover's hard sex moving in and out of her. Looking at the erotic tableau, and her lover's aroused face, made her insides melt.

"I wanted to feed after the baby," he sounded wistful. "But the idea is enough," he smiled and bent to take a luscious breast into his mouth, while holding her breast with his hand. He stole a few bottles, here and there, but he would never tell her.

His sounds of passion filled the space. All the years alone melted away. "Darling, so good, oh love." He loved how cock was held tightly inside her warm channel, going deeper with each trust. He raised his head, "Here kiss me, I hunger for you."

His crooked smile made her forget all his known transgressions, "My love, my Tom, I missed you." Her hands ran along his back while pressing him tighter.

They kissed with their mouths, with their bodies. Thet cried for each other. Dark vapors left his body as they moved together.

His eyes opened, he felt lighter, better than ever. He stares at her body when he saw the strange symbols lifting away from her and shooting into the air. He would think what it meant later, not able to think. He was feeling a true climax building up, "Kiss me, never stop."

Minutes later he knew the truth. This was living, it was. He would destroy anyone who would try to separate him from his witches.

Two hours later, it was official, Jean accepted his marriage proposal. Jean's parents manor would be their place of residence and the Headquarters.

Hermione was the first one to hear the happy news.

With a pop, Dobby appeared in front of her. The puppies liked him at once. The eccentric elf, now dressed in a starched napkin, gave both pups and Brutus treats.

Hermione just stared, already in a foul mood.

"Miss Grangy yous Mama says come."

Hermione's eyes lit up. "Is 'he' gone?"

Dobby understood who 'he' was and shook his head, showing his obvious disapproval. Dobby the 'traitor' made head-elf by Tom, who now wore starched napkins and a silk bow around his neck, thought that Hermione was being unreasonably stubborn.

"You are turning into Kreacher," she harrumphed and followed the elf, who mumbled, "Peoples can change."

What she saw made her sick, her mother sitting on 'his' lap, with her head on 'his' chest. Hermione had never seen her mom this happy.

Jean stretched her hand. "Darling, look, Tom was able to locate my family's hidden vault at their Manor. This is my father's family ring."

"I see, Dobby said you wished to see me." Not once she acknowledged Tom. The pups had jumped on Tom, sat each on a shoulder, were licking his face. Brutus, sat by his foot banging his tail.

Hermione was about to scream, everyone was betraying her.

"You and puppies, not many would believe it. Whatever, they are too young to know better." Hermione remarked. But his hurt look made her backtrack, "to understand how lucky they are."

He grinned and patted her arm. "I think they like what is inside my pockets," a piece of smelly dry meat appeared on his hand. "The heart and lungs of a monstrous size rodent that his kind destroys."

Their yapping increased in volume, and they floated to the hand holding the treats. Obligingly, he gave a small piece to each. They ate in one gulp and looked expectantly.

"Go to your mistress," Tom ordered, and passed Hermione a sealed bag with more treats "not to many, it makes them boisterous and hard to control. It is on the scroll, along with their particular powers."

Hermione knew that he was referring to their painful discharges. She covered her mouth to disguise her grin, remembering Remus and Harry's stings. He smiled as well; both were learning that certain things were not for Jean's ears.

"I must read it, thanks again for them, I already love them. You might like their names, Zip and Zap."

He answered, "Good name choice, it's most fitting."

This was the first time father and daughter shared a smile of complicity, followed by laughter.

Jean didn't get the names. Moreover, she suspected that she wouldn't like the reason behind their naughty laughter.

The pups' ability to hurt others with painful discharges was neither cuddly nor funny, nor were their other powers; Jean would later remark after an incident involving the animals. "What is wrong with the two of you laughing at others' distress?"

Brutus looked at his family adoringly while eating the treat Tom just gave him. He let the pups play with his tail; it was a good dog's life. Jean still hadn't seen Brutus in action, the gentle empathic dog stopped at nothing when protecting his family.

 **The Future**

"My child, we have a happy announcement," Tom said looking at Jean. A look which self-righteous Hermione, deemed entirely inappropriate.

Hermione just knew the next words, and her stomach rebelled. She wished this was only a nightmare.


	11. Forming a Family

**DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.**

 **RL is messy right now. This was already written. Now it will be more about Hermione. As to who will be her pair, wait, it will be a surprise. Not Draco, something is wrong with him.**

 **Being a Family**

She was the first one to find out.

"My child we have a happy announcement," Tom said looking at Jean. A look which saint Hermione deemed entirely inappropriate.

Hermione just knew the next words, and her stomach rebelled.

"Darling, we are getting married, my dream will become a reality." Tom announced while looking at Hermione's mom.

It would seemed to many that love had melted a chunk of Voldemort' frozen heart.

It didn't matter to Hermione. She saw him as a traitor. He abandoned her young mother and her. He sent the Death Eaters to kill her father. She was beaten and persecuted because of his blood supremacy's movement. She wanted nothing from him.

He still wanted to know who had saved his witch besides Lucius. He had made Lucius his right hand, partly because his involvement on her rescue. He asked around, but nobody was forthcoming.

Although he would not share Jean, he wanted to make provisions if something were to happen to him. He loved both witches and wanted them protected.

He had way too many enemies, and he was afraid that this happiness was not for him; he could sense that something or someone would cut it short. Forces would try to take away his idea of heaven, making love to Jean.

Having a child, one so accomplished, one full of light, was hardly real. If Jean was heaven, Hermione was an impossible dream. He looked at the stored memories whenever he had free time. He loved seeing the baby, the chubby toddler and so on. Now he wanted a baby of his blood, a grandchild would make this dream come tru.

They met with the Order, Remus along with other selected sat on the council, a truce was agreed along with the elimination of anti Muggle laws. Everyone understood that Remus was Hermione's right hand. It had opened a big rift at home. Dora accused him of being in love with Hermione and vowed never to go along with the new regime.

Remus didn't bother denying it, where Andromeda and Sirius were trustworthy, Dora now showed a nasty streak, the Black's nastiness trait; he was troubled and feared for his son. He requested a separation from Dora and wanted to request custody of his son. He argued that she was an Auror and was gone much. The truth was that he wouldn't let Teddy become a pawn, nor would he allow her to endanger their son.

"Dora your words are dangerous, do what you will, but keep Teddy out. Treason is a deadly offense, people disappear daily. Give peace a chance, for once put your wishes aside." Her mother and father urged her to do the same.

Remus wanted to confide on Hermione; he just didn't trust his wife, and he really wanted peace.

Voldemort agreed upon a divided government. He instated his daughter in the council until she graduated, preparing her for a leading role, to rule with him.

His rule was strict, by now, many feared him more than ever. During an assassination attempt, the cloaked figures just evaporated with a twist of his hand. All eight of them were standing around the area, and he 'found' them. They were former Death Eaters, unhappy with his stopping the war.

Others witnessed him blowing up a wall just by looking at it. He could Legilemance many at once, thus hiding the truth from him was a lousy idea. The ones he could read the least were his two witches, along with a few others. Hermione was nearly unreadable, and he liked that.

As a wedding present he removed Jean's core blemish. She felt the magic energy coursing along her body. Remus would be her instructor. He would eventually move into the Manor and bring Teddy with him.

The wedding of Jean and Tom was the most coveted social event of years. It was attended by powerful supporters from all ends of the earth, as well as by all of Hermione's close friends.

The 37 year old bride, was admired by everyone at her wedding. She was an older Hermione, not by much, with blue eyes flecked with gold; her hair was blond to her daughter's darker hair.

Both the bride and the daughter were always heavily guarded, no surprise there. The surprises started at the wedding. Voldemort attire was impeccable, elegant, maybe a little Malfoy-ish. He smiled, a first in public, and held Jean's hand all the time. His eyes wouldn't leave her, nobody could believe this. He even kissed her tenderly at the end.

His robe displayed the new emblem, a witch and a wizard standing on a round globe. The shapes were undeniably, Voldemort and Hermione. The significance wasn't lost. The Dark Mark would be replaced with it. It allowed them to be located and recognized, nothing else, so it seemed.

He was in love, or something, that much was obvious. Even though, nobody dared to look too much. He didn't allow pictures of either his wife or daughter, the wedding pictures were of the attendees and some back shots where his profile was visible.

The list of hopefuls to Hermione's hand was long. Many approached Voldemort, err, Lord Riddle hoping to be considered when the time came for her to marry. He refused to engage in any talks, just wanting to be alone with his bride.

His wedding was attended by all Hermione's friends and Hogwarts professors. Nobody dared to refuse the invitation; however, nobody was allowed to carry their wands. Guards were everywhere, all dressed in black, with the insignia embroidered. They wore half-masks, Hermione's idea, best for others not to know who were closer to them, a security measurement.

Right away they moved to Jean's parents Manor, and Hermione was made to live at home.

Three days later Hermione was called to the family drawing room. Hermione couldn't stand being around the couple. They were in love, and did not try to hide their feelings.

 **Fatherly Plans**

She came flanked by her three constant companions, Brutus, Zip and Zap. The later perched on her shoulders as if they were birds. Many had already 'met' the bad pups.

They disliked most anyone and tolerated a handful of people. They went to Hogwarts with Hermione, and others already knew their nature.

They had a short list of those they liked, Hagrid was one, and Vince was another favorite one. He raised dogs and kneazles, and knew how to please them. Predictably they liked Luna, and only a few more. Tom liked that as well, he liked the small creatures because of their fierce nature.

"Darling come sit here," Tom patted the place next to him, her mother sat on his lap on the other side, his hand was tangled in her long hair. His other hand touched Hermione's hair. He never missed a chance to be close to his daughter.

"Mom, there is plenty of room on the couch," Hermione made a face to point at the room's guards.

Hermione's mother shrugged a shoulder, "I like it here." Jean sighed and laid her head on her husband's chest.

Hermione harrumphed, but nobody paid attention.

After a brief conversation Tom looked at her, "My princess, I want you married and protected. Of course, one of the reasons is that I want more children, a big family. As you already know, you are a miracle, and I cannot father more."

He also stipulated that he would approve the hopeful and gave her a list, it was long.

"An arranged marriage? This is not the 1800's, although I agree on one point, I want several children, it is my dream."

He didn't pay attention to her complaints; so, as usual, she tuned him out.

The times went by. Lucius came to ask Tom to be considered. There was something about the witches that called him, either one. Since Tom had said he wouldn't oppose two husbands; that was a maybe, but only for his daughter.

He wouldn't even consider Lucius. Not because of his age, but because he was weak. He also wanted the Potter boy's magic for her.

Rabastan, the quiet intellectual, watched as the offers came. He saw the possibilities, besides, just like Lucius, the two witches appealed to him. Jean had called to him before, when he first saw her.

Rodolphus suggested series of duel matches. The winner would win the hand of the princess. He had plans of his own, to be closer to Tom; besides he agreed with Rabastan, the witches were tasty. A lifetime of loving them wasn't a sacrifice, not at all.

Finally, it was decided, Hermione would finish Hogwarts and start in the University but would live at home; a fact that irritated her. At Hogwarts she was Snape's favorite, she knew why, it was a no brainer. It made others mad, specifically, one Draco Malfoy.

Draco also had plans, his mind was poisoned, he went to see Greg. "I need you to help me get rid of that swot; I still think she is worthless. Help me to be the one who marries her. Then, I will take care of her, she won't last long." He smiled nastily. Theo and Blaise moved away, they were wiser.

Greg snorted, and Vince walked away with Blaise and Theo; he had promised his Pa to be careful. "Vince you are part of the elite guard. It is a great honor and pays well. Stay away from anyone who might be a danger to Lady Riddle or her daughter and keep an ear open." He listened to his Pa, his older brother, Greg, and Francois.

"You do that on your own, I find her charming. Besides, I am assigned to protect her. It is a great honor. Francois is part of Lady Riddle's guard. Vince is helping as well. Laugh away, you are the only one who opted out." Greg sounded cold. It was true, the elite guards were sons of the top families, but Draco turned it down.

"You would be wise to keep your mouth close. I would if I were you. Please don't ask me again, nor get Vince involved. This time I'll let you slide, only today. I value my life." Greg walked away leaving Draco to smolder.

The word was out, many avoided Draco, it was safer. Fathers advised their sons to mind what they discussed and not to engage on any plotting. It was becoming clear to everyone how dangerous life could be. They all had one job, make sure the witches were safe and happy.

Tom was frustrated with his daughter, he longed to be close to her. He called her again, "You must be married, it is the only way, don't ask me to change who I am. With Albus gone and your mother's love, I feel whole. "

She said nothing.

"My darling, how about Harry Potter, it would be a fine match."

"No, mind your own life; besides, Harry and I are friends, I am not attracted to him. That is a fact." She looked sullen and cross.

"The Potter boy told me he feels otherwise, he would marry you gladly." He insisted.

"Thomas, don't be so bossy, let her make her own decision." Her mother told him, and playfully slapped his hand and punched his arm.

Their bodyguards all held their breath.

Only Jean and Hermione could get away with their back talk, but maybe not slapping him, even in jest. Wrong, Voldemort chuckled, took Jean's hand…and kissed it. She rewarded him with a small peck. He held her hand to his face. Predictably, Hermione made a disgusted face.

Later the guards would tell others, "She slapped him, and what happened? Lord Riddle laughed and kissed her, imagine that."

She was called again. The same theme, marriage, "I will not even consider the Weasley, they worked for Albus, Krum is a fine choice, although a bit, err, not so smart, please come and sit by me." Voldemort called Hermione.

He wanted to be close to her whenever they were together, and Hermione hated it. She wasn't allowed to stay in Hogwarts in the evenings; it was suffocating.

Hermione hated to sit by Tom, "Tom, as i—."

"You won't call me Tom, I am your father, Dad, Father, or any other term denoting our filial relationship will suffice, any other, I will ignore. Don't try my patience."

"Hermione, dear, it wasn't his fault that you didn't grow with him. He is trying his best, he stopped the war, you sit on the different councils. He didn't hurt any of your friends, and has favored them in the new government. Aditionally, there are no anti-Muggle laws; pus, he has released political prisoners. You must respect him."

Her mother was right, but she still felt strange around him. And as usual, Voldemort's arm went around her shoulder. He wanted her to lean her head on his broad shoulder. He held her close to him and held Jean with his other arm. He always looked at peace. True, yet, his eyes would often survey the room.

He often played with her hair and kissed her on top of her head. "The brightest witch of the century, my child, what else could you expect from my daughter?" He liked to breathe her in, "You smell of goodness, my flower. The Shaman told me that you were my salvation."

Hermione would invariably cringe in anger, and he would smirk, he knew that he annoyed her. It was the closest to a sense of humor.

She was still to ask him about Nagini. He wanted to tell her, but she refused to ask. Moreover, she had not opened the box, and he knew it. Gods, she hated to talk to him. She kept the box within sight, but never opened, she was afraid of finding something gross.

The source of her greatest discomfort was her mother's closeness with Tom; it made her stomach sick.

She had see them kissing, lost in their embrace. They were worse than her fellow students. She often wondered how it felt to be so deeply in love, but not for long.

She knew that her parents spent hours behind closed doors while she was at Hogwarts, and could see the telltale signs of their love making; they would infuriate her.

Soon she was out Hogwarts and attending the magical campus at an old university. One day, she saw the door to their room open and needing something from her mother, she came in without announcing. A force of habit, at her own former home, this had been the norm. At her old home, her parents left the door open, she suspected her parents waited until she was sleep to have sex.

What she saw made her upset for days, but they were so involved that they didn't notice her. They were in the middle of an energetic and passionate love session. The room smelled strange, probably of sex, she figured.

Tom was at her mother's sex, and Hermione had to recognize they made a beautiful couple, and their love for each other was awesome. It was their raw sexuality, and his words which haunted her.

Her father was a beautiful man, built perfectly, her mother was the same, they were well matched. He was talking to her mother with a broken voice.

"I loved you all these years, I cried rivers of tears for you two and never stop thinking of you. I mourned you two daily. My love, my love. My witch, my love, the mother of my child… mother of my hope. You gave me the greatest gift ever, you gave me my angel, my daughter, my Hermione, thank you for her."

Hermione closed the door and left as if she was in a daze. She felt drunk.

"Miss Riddle, please stop."

It was Rabastan, the younger of the Lestrange brothers, "I must talk to you," he paused to look at her, "Are you okay? Do you need to sit down? Sheny come right now," he called a house-elf.

A pop, and the small creature appeared, "Please bring us a nice herbal tea, a calming one, now."

He escorted her to the main receiving room of the newly renovated Manor. The house that had belonged to her grandparents. The guards had been posted away from the room, and he'd heard the loud lovemaking.

He was used to it, but Hermione had arrived early from school, from her first year at the University. She wasn't allowed to live away from home. Harry was made to attend school, as well as Ron, and her other friends. Voldemort made sure the guards stayed with his daughter. He had several young wizards guarding her. Greg was in charge of her guard, so all enrolled as students. She was never alone, it was very oppressive.

"There is nothing wrong with me, I need to lie down, tired, that is all." The words Voldemort was saying had elicited a discomfort in her gut. Tom loved her, no lie, and she had researched.

It was true, Dumbledore was a bit of a monster; he murdered her grandparents, they were Dumbledore's victims. It made her suffer to think she had fought for another monster.

A seed of love grew and grew; her love for Thomas started blooming. She wished that Dumbledore was alive. She wanted to ask why had he killed them, why?

"Miss Riddle," Rabastan started again.

"I am not Miss Riddle, I am Hermione Granger, please call me Hermione."

"Miss Riddle, I am rather attached to my tongue, and I enjoy being alive, so permit me to call you Miss Riddle." He smiled one of his rare dazzling smiles.

Rabastan Lestrange, already thirty five, thought himself in love with the young witch, but was afraid to let his feelings known. He believed that he would be unacceptable.

"I would like to request your company for a gala at my parent's home, they live in the south of France. Actually, if you would come as Rodolphus and my guest, I'd be honored?" he smiled again.

She looked at him puzzled, and her heart beat faster. Her father's high advisors inviting her, hmm, Tom, err, father would be unhappy. Though, she liked the idea.

"Does my father know?" she asked. Only when talking to a Death Eater she would use his name, but this time it wouldn't do.

"Err, no, but if you accept, I will tell him directly. Your parents are coming as the guests of honor."

"Why do you want me to go with you?" She looked at him and thought that he was very handsome.

"Because I don't know anyone as beautiful as you, and it would be a great honor." He answered directly, making her blush.

"Let me talk to my mother. As you know, Tom, err, Father wants to know my schedule. He is afraid for our safety."

"Fair, I shall wait."

 **Winds of conspiracy**

They talked for a while, until a visitor was announced, Draco Malfoy. Hermione didn't like him, not before and even less now.

Narcissa went out of her way to be pleasant, and she was aware that the Malfoys now sought her for their son. Now, she was good enough for him, no longer the Mudblood. That alone, made her upset.

She knew that Narcissa longed for a daughter, but there was something wrong with her. Hermione just didn't know what, but she was certain that it was so.

Hermione's heart beat even louder. When Greg noticed her discomfort, he made sure to stay close.

"Miss Riddle, your father wants me to stay near by when you are with visitors. Any gifts are given to me first. Next time send them ahead to get them cleared." Greg looked at Draco, who frowned. Greg took the flowers and the chocolates from Draco.

 _—Later, Greg would find out that the candy contained a lust potion, and the flowers were dipped in an unknown potion. Greg was furious. He told Draco that this was his last warning_ —

Hermione smiled gratefully, Greg was now in her trust. This gesture had done it. She noticed that Vince barely greeted Draco, she would talk to Vince, later. She was already aware that Draco was less popular.

The pups were growling at Draco, and Brutus recoiled from him. He used to love Draco before.

Draco started, "Granger..."

"You may call me either Hermione or Miss Riddle, either will do. We are no longer in Hogwarts."

The remark brough out smiles all around. The message was loud and clear. Draco wasn't a favorite. He really had an ongoing campaign against her, one that made most stay away from him.

Later, once he left, Hermione went to Greg.

"Greg thanks, I know he is your friend. Sorry, I just don't trust him."

She was beautiful, but he knew better. He remembered his last talk with Francois, _"Son, aim to be on her council. I think being Thomas' son-in-law could turn out to be unpleasant. Nevertheless, always be ready. Being on her trust might turn out better than being her consort. Imagine the power you will hold, be loyal to her, not to Draco. He is under bad advice, avoid him. Her father will be merciless if something happens to her_."

"Miss Riddle," she raised her hand.

"Greg, we known each other too long, same goes for Vincent, call me Hermione when we are away from my father. "

He ignored her, he was learning.

"I am charged to guard you. Who was or is my friend is of no importance, keeping you safe is my job. You do whatever is right for you, and I will make sure you are safe."

She understood, Greg felt like her. Being away from Draco was a possitive influence.

Vince made her smile, Zip was perched on Vince's shoulder, licking his face, the pups knew that he kept treats for them. He had turned into her loyal guard.

"Dogs always know who is trustworthy. They want what is best for you. Notice who they dislike." He told Hermione.

She had, they disliked Draco.

Rabastan who had stayed to eavesdrop went to Lucius. Lucius was frustrated.

"I am not so sure what we can do. Draco won't listen. What I think is that Narcissa has an agenda. I love my son, but I won't risk my neck because he refuses to join the elite guard, a great stepping stone into a position of power, he thinks that he is too good for it; anyway, thanks."

The next day while shopping with Remus, her mom and Teddy, she saw Draco at the same time that Remus did.

"Miss Riddle can you hold Teddy's hand? Or if you wish I can put him in the per..."

"Go, I will stay." She turned around and noticed that Greg was shaking his head.

She could see Remus arguing with Tonks, she was having tea with Draco. Since when were they friends? At the wedding the cousins hadn't even greeted. Hermione had noticed. Her hearing was exceptional, so she concentrated and blushed. Tonks had called her a name, and accused Remus of being her lover. Draco was smirking.

Zecke Greyback whispered to Greg. "Miss Riddle," Greg asked, "may we go and greet Draco, Theo will watch."

Francois, who also was there, narrowed his eyes. Remus looked purple, and Miss Riddle was holding her mother's hand. He saw Draco with his Halfblood cousin, what was going on?

Greg was talking to the cousins, he looked threatening. Two minutes later both Draco and Tonks had left.

Remus stayed back with Greg and Francois; both Goyle wizards seemed upset. Francois, Remus' former enemy, patted his arm.

"Remus what was going on? Why is Draco with Tonks?" Hermione wouldn't look at him on the eye, and Remus look haunted.

"You heard? I am so sorry; Tonks isn't well. We will be making some inquiries. Please don't tell your father until I get some facts." His mind was spinning, he had a bad feeling, they all did. Those two were in cahoots, he held Teddy tight.

Jean answered promptly, "Of course nobody will tell Tom anything, but you must come to talk to my daughter and I. You need help." He nodded.

Hermione was afraid for Tonks, since when did Tonks dislike her so much? What was she doing with Draco? Poor Remus, he was seeing Pansy's mom, now a widow. What was going on?

Days later, they were having tea when Francois Goyle went straight to Lord Riddle, he whispered something. Hermione heard. She stood up, "Father it isn't true. Remus..."

Francois blushed, "We know it is a lie; however, it is being published on the continent. There are pictures when you are walking; they are not real."

Voldemort was quiet; Jean held his hand. "Darling, ignore them, if you fight it, it will take a life of its own. Those news must be forbidden in Britain, effective immediately. Remus needs a wife. We need to publish many pictures of him kissing his future bride."

The Dark Lord smiled, "Clever, just keep your ears open. Remus should not worry, it is all nonsense. Who would believe that I would allow my daughter to live with her newly divorced boyfriend? Let it go," he held Hermione's hand.

For once she allowed the comfort. "Father you must promise that you will also let it go. I will look at your list if you do." Hermione wanted insurance if her suspicions were right. She didn't want any deaths over nasty rumors. She avoided looking at anyone. No clues for her father.


	12. A Daughter's Love

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

 **Conspirators**

Voldemort called Remus. Remus was unhappy, "Lord Riddle, respectfully I must decline. I am not in love with Emilia, plus I already made a mistake once. I will however find someone suitable. Besides Emilia loves another." He was wrong, but he would find out later. She was reluctant to be vulnerable once more.

"You will learn with time."

"Sir, she won't accept it, she loves a witch."

The Dark Lord guffawed. "So why do you see her?"

"She wanted to try to be 'normal.'"

"Go out with her, ask to assist while we find someone suitable. If you want your ex-wife safe you will comply."

Remus paled, he knew better than to lie.

"I am not foolish, it must be her spreading these lies, jealousy I 'd guess. My daughter has placed a block on all those who might know, to include you." He chuckled, "clever witch, my daughter is smart and good. Do tell your ex-wife how lucky she is, but my ears and eyes are open; do not betray me."

Remus was in a dark mood, of course it was Tonks, who else? He was afraid that she was involved in a dark plot, she had changed much, _Not she hasn't changed, she had always been petty, I told you to stay away from her_ , Moony grumbled. He was right.

Voldemort called the Goyle,he was annoyed, the Goyle and everyone of the guards were blocked to anything related to Hermione and Mrs. Lupin.

"I need Mrs. Lupin followed all the time, any unusual incidents to be reported to me. The young Lupin, make sure he always has guards around him. I don't want him to be used to endanger my daughter. Remus is too close to her and has full access. He is loyal to Hermione, but the child is his son."

Greg and Francois had to admire their lord. He was a hawk. They both wondered why he hadn't caught up to Draco.

Some days later Tom called Hermione. He was in a serious mood. "My child, I would have never abandoned you. Since I felt your life force, I wanted to give you all I never had."

He looked so tormented that she sat very close to him, to hold his hand.

"How could I have wished for you to grow up as an orphan when I grew up in a god-forsaken orphanage. Did you know that Albus came to see me when I was a little child, and I wanted him to be my rescuer, but instead he left me there, and the darkness grew inside of me. He called me a bad seed, five and a bad seed. Teach me to do it right by you. Please do it."

What he told her, she had already read about, but not the part that he had been hurt. She wanted to know what had motivated Dumbledore. Her heart opened that day, his words made her dislike her old professor who had destroyed all her family.

Feeling his pain, it planted another seed of love for his damaged soul. Knowing that loved her so much did something to her. They sat in silence, the pups sat on her father's lap, as they often did.

Voldemort was a better wizard, but only because he would lose Jean and his child. Others knew of his weakness, and he knew that they did. As time went by, both daughter and wife had more bodyguards assigned, they were his elite. His top advisors took turns, everyone, even Lucius, Dolohov and the Lestrange. He wanted his witches safe.

He was still a cruel and evil wizard, but fear kept him mostly in check. Moreover, he had another to live for, his Hermione.

She came into his office days later, "Father, I know you must have time traveled because Harry no longer has a part of you. So I have a request, help us get Sirius back, it should be possible."

He stood to put a hand on her shoulder. "No darling, I cannot change the past. Furthermore, even if I were able, I will not risk losing you or your mother. I already took too many chances. I made one exception, and that was to risky. Please understand, I cannot bear to think of a life without my two witches, it would kill me. Sorry my dear."

She slumped on the chair, letting tears roll down her cheeks. Neither saw Lucius standing by the door. He'd heard the entire conversation; now it was time to let his presence known, and to store the information.

"Thomas, sorry I didn't want to interrupt," Lucius apologized.

"Nothing that you haven't heard before. Even if I could, I wouldn't change anything. I won't risk my loves." Hermione looked at him, "I already trusted Lucius my darling; he helped me." He explained.

She left unhappy with her father, but trying to understand his reasons.

Later the next day they were having tea when Francois came in and whispered something, not low enough.

He had heard rumors that Narcissa had known of Jean. He had to control himself, or the entire Malfoy family would be gone. He wanted to investigate, but he didn't know who to trust.

Jean started having nightmares. "He is going to get me." She would wake up screaming, but when he asked she was quiet. All she would tell him were little snippets of her memories.

Jean didn't want to disclose the names that she remembered, or give any clues to alert him. He tried to find out more. Something kept telling him that Narcissa was hiding much.

He remembered that Lucius had a contract with his wife's sister, but said nothing. He assumed the baby had been killed, and it was too painful for Jean. Lucius had mentioned about finding the murdered family. Something didn't add up.

He had a wild idea, he called two of his top advisers, Rabastan and Francois Goyle. "It would seem that Narcissa already knew about Jean, and she also knew who my daughter was. Make inquires, be discreet."

He thought for a second, "Wait, remember out trip to Germany. That was when Bellatrix tried to kill my witches, were you two involved?"

Both paled and were quiet. He read his agitated feelings.

"Thank you, I will make sure you are properly rewarded. Strangely, you two have a powerful block. I am not angry that you didn't tell me; after all, that damn witch fooled everyone. One day when you wish, share the story with me. Francois, I am promoting Greg, your son, to be in charge of my daughter's security. You and Rabastan have my full confidence."

Neither said anything but both had nearly lost their bowels contents, they had been so afraid.

"I don't trust Narcissa, I need to know how much did she know about Jean, and since when she knew about my witches."

The ones who knew the truth lived in fear. Now many worried, what if some idiot should hurt either of the Riddle witches; his anger would kill everyone.

Lucius was angry, he heard about the investigation, which caused him to worry. What would happen if the Dark Lord would find out what Narcissa knew? Bella had told her of the Dark Lord's lover and of recognizing Hermione. Both sister had kept photos away from Voldemort.

At least that is what he knew, who knew what else. Narcissa had known of his contract to Jean's sister. He was afraid the Black sisters had something to do with the family's murder. He wished he had never been with Narcissa. The Blacks were a rotten bunch, the best were Sirius, Regulus and Andy.

 **The Hopefuls**

Later that week, father and daughter went for a 'walk' alone. Voldemort had caught Hermione flying with the pups, he had followed her when the Manor was asleep. She avoided the guards by flying out the balcony. Jean was fast asleep, so he went to the balcony while drinking one of his daughter's Muggle fizzy drinks. He just took them, it was a secret vice.

That night he saw her flying out under a concealment charm, forgetting the wards that overrode concealments within the Manor. None work on him. He grinned at his sneaky daughter 's antics. It was a start, but in reality, little had changed, most of the time, she kept him at arm's length.

He waited until they were into the forest to talk. She had been terrified when he surprised and had yelped; no matter, both had to sit on a tree branch to laugh. Now they both flew together once in a while. It was their secret. It made her less vulnerable if she could fly at will and nobody was the wiser.

During their 'walk' she decided to ask, "Father, Rabastan wants me to accompany him to the ball at the state. May I?"

"Darling, his brother loved Bella; I don't believe the change. They all wanted her, all but Rabastan. I think Rodolphus blamed the marriage problems on him. Of course, I might be wrong. Do it, but you should be vigilant. By the way. Earlier today Fenrir asked if he could take you to his home. I accepted on your behalf. You have not seen him lately, you would be surprised.

Fenrir? Why not? Luna had seen him as a man. "Father I will accept but don't do it again. Let me decide from now on."

 **Hopeful 1-Draco- The Conspirator**

"Point well taken. About the Malfoy boy, I am not certain, it is up to you."

Draco made her uneasy. He was handsome, but not as much as his father. Why did she feel that way? No idea, he just made her feel so; maybe because he allowed Tonks to talk trash about her? She kept thinking that neither him, nor his mother could be trusted. Yes, she was sure that Draco was in with Tonks, it made no sense. In any case it was another reason to mistrust him.

The same day Lucius was standing just outside his wife's receiving room, about to enter when he heard them talking.

"Draco, you need to seduce her, take this. We need to be in the family. Otherwise, I might suffer and you too since you cut her hair while in Hogwarts. Moreover, they will never find out about the other. Both of us would be dead if they did. I should have never obeyed Bella, what a mistake. Now we need to pretend and..."

"Are you mad? To save your hide you are risking your son? What is wrong with you?" Lucius came in, his robe billowing, he was angry. He looked at her like she had sprouted horns.

"What else have you done? Draco, you must tell me."

Draco looked away, he didn't answer. Lucius was sick worrying. He suspected the worse, what had happened to his son?

 **Hopeful 2- Harry- The Heartbreaker**

Harry was always flirting with Hermione non-stop. He no longer had a sliver of Tom, but it had changed him. He craved for his best friend, not in a healthy manner; he was borderline harassing her.

Strange how he had also turned against Dumbledore, but he decided not to dwell on it.

"Harry, I have cousins from the Granger's side. They are French witches. I want you to meet Elaine or Monique; they saw your picture, and no, neither is your fan. Actually, I insisted."

"It won't do, I want you to be my wife. Your father has asked me if I were interested, how couldn't I be? I cannot forget our dance, or my lips on yours. I burn for you. Tell me why not? You used to feel the same." He was trying to seduce her, that was clear to her. He caressed her face with the back of his fingers.

"Remember at the tent? To be honest, that is all I think about these days. Tell me that you don't want it; marry me, we were meant to be together."

"Harry, cut it out. Once upon a time, maybe, I shared those same felings, but no more. I remember how you told me that you needed a family, days before we were caught. You went on explaining how you had planned your future; it was painful. How about Ginny?"

He blushed, "Silliness, she was a fan, please give me a break," he came closer.

"No…" she said when his arms wrapped around her, she could feel his arousal, hard against her. His arms tightened. Where were the dogs? Probably in the kitchens, begging. Fool, she had dismissed Greg and company because Harry was with her. This wasn't going to end well.

"No, cannot..." But her pleas were cut short.

Her father stood by the door looking rather scary. The Dark Lord's robes moved as if he were outside in a windy day, power poured out of him. He leaned on the door with his arms crossed. He didn't have a wand, but so what? He clicked his teeth disapprovingly.

"Mr. Potter, when my daughter says no, she means no. I clearly see that her heart isn't with you. I've looked into the matter; now I know about your kiss, and how you decided for the Weasley chit. That bit about the tent forget it. As a matter of fact I strongly recommend to lose that memory. You broke my daughter's heart. Poor choice, now live with it. I personally would have liked you for a son-in-law, but she has to be happy. Good day."

Hermione was aghast with Tom, but quickly realized that he had repeated her thoughts. "Thanks Father, I couldn't have said it better. If you don't mind, I still need to talk to Harry, hmm, about homework."

She started to leave when she turned around. She went to her father, tiptoed and kissed his cheek. He bent, and she rubbed her cheek against his, "Thanks Dad," she whispered.

Tom was frozen in place. His fingers went to his cheek, and he smiled, luminously. He looked human, and, well, truly happy. "Dad," he whispered at least twice.

Harry's eyes opened like plates, the guards now back also saw the Dark Lord's reaction. They averted their eyes quickly, only the two witches could make him a human being.

He chuckled, "Yes angel, homework indeed, you are my daughter, quick of mind and astute. I'll leave the door open. Zecke Greyback will be right outside. I'll find the pack, probably begging at the kitchen, we are having roast chicken, your favorite." They both laughed.

That day, a minor demon that still resided inside Tom, one of many, was expelled out when his soul burned bright with true joy. Now, all demons were gone; wheras the darkness prevailed, he had more room for love in his heart.

That was the day things started changing between Tom and Hermione, sort of.

 **Hopeful 3- Fenrir- Prince Charming?**

Weeks later Hermione sat with him, the love for his daughter was cleansing him, everyone could see it. But this day she was annoyed with him. She was on the warpath...

"No excuse, wait till you love." Ha, ha, what an apology. Gods, how she wanted her own place. Her parents couldn't have more children, and he wasn't fertile, thus he wanted grandchildren right a way.

She could not even read in peace. She went to read a book to cool her head. This was the second time she had caught them; it was gross.

Tom entered the library and kissed her head and caressed her cheek. The love he felt for his daughter was fierce, she was a part of him, his only blood family. He loved Jean, true, but the love for his daughter was boundless, she was a part of him. She was perfection.

Hermione sat on a divan reading with three dogs sitting around her; they were keeping an eye on Crosshanks on top of a cupboard. She kept given her father dirty looks when a visitor was announced.

She remembered earlier that day, _he had her mom against a wall; they weren't hidden, or not very well. His trousers were down, and her mom's legs around his naked bum. "Darling, like that...so good...open a little...want...cock deeper...gods...His loud breathing was disturbing. She caught what she assumed was near the tail end, agh, she wanted to wash her eyeballs and rinse her ears with a bleaching detergent._

 _Why couldn't they wait to get to their room?_

 _Tom saw her. Unreal, all he did was to hide his face on the crook of her mother's neck. They didn't stop, she ran straight into her bathroom and was sick, what was wrong with them? Her mother was 37 for goodness sake. She was old enough to know better._

She was fuming and giving her dad nasty looks, and he kept sending her air kisses. He knew why she was angry and refused to acknowledge it. Besides he was having fun, she was precious on her anger. They were looking at each other, she furiously, he lovingly, when the visitor arrived.

"My Lord," Fenrir entered the room. He had shed his werewolf persona, he was a scholar and of high nobility amongst his people, also victims of Dumbledore.

He had lost his mind with grief. It happened the day when had just returned from Hogwarts and found a massacre, bodies laying everywhere. Later, he was educated in Oxford, but periods of darkness would descend upon him.

"Hello Fenrir, you are looking fine; are you going to a ball, or do you have a lover?" Tom, or Thomas, or Lord Riddle, nee Voldemort, supreme Dark Lord, gave him one of his new, rather sinister, smiles.

Fenrir didn't answer directly, "Not really, just want to make a good impression, in general." He observed Thomas, (his new name for close friends.) "I have a story that you might want to hear. It is about your lovely wife."

Now, Fenrir had the daughter's attention; as for Tom's, not much of it, his mind was wondering.

He was thinking about Jean who was taking a nap. He was almost never without her, but he had been particularly amorous when she came to breakfast dressed on a traditional southern German style attire. It always did something to him.

He had exhausted her, too bad, maybe after her rest. Tom couldn't wait, he loved the taste of her sex, it would make a delicious desert, or it could be an apperitive...he was lost in the erotic smorgasbord of Jean's delights.

"Sir?" Fenrir asked when he noticed Thomas' spaced out look; he wasn't listening and had a half smile.

Hermione nearly growled, she had seen the same. _Yuck_ , she knew why, she had seen them getting out the breakfast room, right before she had an eyeful; she wanted to barf, again.

How did he dare to demand she married? He was magnanimous, according to him; so generous that he was willing to let her choose her husband. What a concession, she didn't like anyone enough.

Of the latter, she was no longer so sure after she really saw Fenrir. She had been in such a funk that had not even looked at him. _Damn, that cannot be him, He is... well, magnificent_. She was dazzled.

She was surrounded by beautiful wizards, but this _, holy cow_. His eyes were the color of a sunny sky, an impossible light blue, very large and not human; the pupils were different; the blue shade was unnatural with yellow flecks, framed with full lashes.

His multi-hued, auburn, silver, white, tan, with a grey streak, fell down his back, glossy and shiny. The multicolor eyebrows, were straight curving upwards. His ears were pointed, lupine she guessed. He had a raised round mark right above his left eyebrow, unusual.

His chiseled face was classic, along with pouty lips. She thought, _nobody compares to him_. He didn't look old, probably in his mid to high twenties. He was taller than all of them, but perfectly proportioned, lean and powerful. He wore a strange grand robe opened to under his arms, with a large belt to hold the swords hanging on both sides. To complete his image, she could see a large bow on his back.

On his wrists, she could see wide bracelets with tiny tubes sodered on top. Around his neck he wore a thick link chain with a large medallion made of heavy gold. She liked the short helmet like, made of a gleaming metal.

He looked like a king from long ago, a Prince Charming. Wow, he dwarfed everyone else.

Her heart made a funny flip. She felt light headed and very warm. She liked him, did she ever.

A/N ? Hmm. Me wonders.


	13. The Wolf and a Rescue

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

A/n I have written a few more chapters, but it will end after them.

 **Wolf-Tales**

Hermione's heart made a funny flip. She felt light headed and very warm.

Hermione couldn't take her eyes away from Fenrir. He noticed and smiled inwardly, Sebus was right helping him dress, but he should have listened and worn the plain circlet instead of the half helmet.

He looked at her bare feet, she was perfection. For a second he imagined her foot playing with his hard cock. His inner wolf snickered, _Oh, yeah!_ followed by, _after we are married, of course._ Fenrir ignored that part.

Fenrir took a deep breath and tried to erase the visions of the naked princess. It was best since it did nothing for his sanity. After so many years of feeling dead, no part of his body was dead around her. He was as hard as the swords hanging from the sides. He cleared his voice, getting a hold of himself.

He started his story once the three of them were alone. "May I?" He asked as he removed his swords, bow, quiver, and his half helmet. He laid them next to her couch.

"Were you planning a siege or a kidnapping?" Tom asked half seriously. Not sure about all the weapons, those were not ornamental.

"Father, he is wearing formal garb, right?"

Fenrir grinned and nodded. She couldn't fail to notice his gleaming fangs. He couldn't hide them when aroused.

She thought the fangs very sexy. Now she was certain, her mind had turned into mush.

"Miss Riddle, may I sit here?" He asked to sit on the same couch where she sat; maybe not a smart move but gratifying nonetheless; her scent was delightful and sinful.

"Please do so," Hermione answered curling her legs, freeing space. She noticed her father's smirk and ignored it. She would let him win this time. Besides, he was entirely right. She had swallowed the bait, along with the hook and sinker, she was had. She moved slightly, wanting to sit closer to him.

Though Thomas sent for Jean, he urged Fenrir to go on with his tale.

"Thomas, Miss Riddle, my story begins close to thirty three years ago, right out here, in the adjacent woods." He seemed very far away, reliving the day.

 _That day, I was hunting with Sebus my cousin, near here. We are sort of neighbors. We were running with Rodolphus and with Rabastan. I was carrying young Rabastan on my back, he was very young and was tired. Neither of the Lestrange can remember; we had to make both of them forget all the violence._

 _We saw Arthur Weasley carrying a young girl, both covered with blood. We still believe that he helped the child to escape a certain death. Right behind, the Aurors, one of them Moody. Rufus went back towards here, not sure, it all went down fast._

 _Way behind, we saw Hagrid the half giant with two witches, one was the Scot, and I think one was Pomfrey. Weasley's wife, and a few others were there as well. Whereas some were crying, everyone of them was clearly upset._

 _They said, "Hurry, he is nearly upon us." Hexes flew all around, injuring several of them. Sebus picked up Rodolphus to shield him, it was mayhem. We didn't know who was the one firing such powerful hexes, an army of one._

 _I saw someone else a little later, farther back. I think he was carrying a bundle, also running away, but I cannot be sure. It might have been Rufus._

 _Weasley was bleeding, he seemed badly hurt. He gave us the little girl who was crying and terrified. The blood was hers as well. He was clearly upset, tears ran down his cheeks. He told me, "We don't kill families, none of us do." Everyone was telling the child to remember that they didn't kill families._

 _"Run fast, he is upon us." Everyone urged._

 _We took her with us, and an elder arranged for Muggles to hide her. Someone who knew her father adopted her. We never knew who, we had a traitor, and it was better that way._

 _Jean not Hecke, as you already must know, was the child. She called herself Juanita. Even then, I knew that something was special about her. It was the scent of a compatible mate_."

Thomas looked both upset and angry.

Hermione was paying full attention. Her heart galloped like a wild horse.

"My kind recognizes such scents. We can even recognize the parents of a possible mate. Our kind lives for ages, because of this, we can grant our mates the same longevity. They don't change be like us, although it is possible. Imagine the advantages; if you look at me you might judge that in my mid-twenties" He looked at the Dark Lord who knew his real age.

"In 100 years or so I will look 30. I can grant the same to her immediate family."

Voldemort looked at Hermione, he wanted her married with a strong protector or two. However, there would not be two protectors for his wife, it wasn't possible. The reason was simple, he would never share his Jean.

He would pretend to listen. Was Fenrir really saying that he wanted his Jean? He was seething. To share his Jean with him? No, he'd never share her.

Hell, he couldn't tell her that Robert was already dead for being with her; he would have killed him with his own hands. He was glad that someone else had done it for him. Although he had tried to rescue Robert; if successful, he would have sent him far, far away.

He needed a spell to think, he called a couple of the guards, "Where is my wife? You three stay, remember your vow of secrecy." He wanted others around to cool off.

Fenrir paused to look at Thomas when he noticed his hard mien, oh no!

"Sir, yes, you are getting it wrong, your daughter is a possible mate. Her mother's scents alerted me her daughter could be my mate. Would you allow me to, court your daughter?"

Tom relaxed visibly. _He wants my Hermione? I would never press her, never. Jean doesn't know how much I love my daughter; how do you tell your beloved that you love your child more than life itself, more than her? Hermione is my child, part of me. She is all that I've ever wanted. Poor the wretch who makes her sad_.

This gave way to a clever idea. Yeah, he'd blame it all on Jean, after all she was right, Hermione should decide.

"I cannot do that. My wife already told me that it is my daughter's decision. And now, I must agree that she is right." He was a Slytherin, no question.

"Father, he might court me, I want to choose right, thanks for your confidence on my judgement."

Hermione loved her father a little more, she smiled at him, and he smiled back. Voldemort's feelings of joy made his day brighter. His child had looked pleased at him.

Hermione was thinking that Fenrir wasn't a sacrifice, at a second look, not at all.

Luna had said it, she would be a she wolf for him. By golly she was right. He was a prince of old, but not a nice one, a warrior, a fierce one. In turn, she smiled at Fenrir, and his grin made her feel light headed. An unfamiliar yearning was taking a hold of her.

Those listening took heed. Voldemort, or Lord Tom as he liked to call himself these days, had deferred to his daughter. She was indeed his right hand. They also knew what it meant, displease her or hurt her, and you were in peril. Whereas his wife and daughter were sacred, his daughter was the apple of his eye.

It went beyond love, he saw her as an extension of himself. Those close to him had no doubt who was number one; Hermione. Before sunset, everyone would know. While most would want Hermione's favors, some others would be willing to hurt Tom thru her. The latter were very, very foolish. Tom wasn't tame, he was deadlier than ever.

At that same moment, Jean made her presence known, but she'd heard the exchange.

Fenrir greeted Jean, who stood with a half-open mouth. She was thunderstruck with the beautiful male. Jean turned to look at her daughter and winked. Hermione bit her lips not to smile. Tom couldn't see Jean's face and felt uneasy. It was a pang of jealousy; he wasn't blind, Fenrir would elicit the same response from females and males alike.

He turned more pragmatic at once, he could see the beautiful babies and smiled at his wife. He wondered how long before they would have a little one. This would confuse many, allowing a werewolf to marry his child. They didn't know that he was no ordinary wolf.

Her mother had heard him. Hermione could see that Jean was proud of him. She sat next to him and held his hand. Tom Riddle closed his eyes but a second with pleasure and contentment.

Hermione saw it, gods they were shameless in their love, couldn't hide it. No even in public while holding an audience. No, they they could not control themselves. It made her sick. She growled, the pups joined and growled as well.

Fenrir's nose flared. Plato his wolf was curious as to what had brought the Dark Lord's arousal. He wants to shag his wife, the monster has feelings. _Imagine what the daughter will do for us._ Fenrir smiled inwardly _, yeah, I already do._

A scent reached him. He nearly tripped. That scent, he had to control his surprise; Lady Riddle had another heritage. _Praise the mightiest, she is Sebus' niece_. Today, he'd recognized the scent. It was no longer masked, who knew why, and who cared; he was beyond happy.

Today, was a day of revelations, he had seen the Lady Jean hold the monster's hand, and the smell of his arousal had filled the room. Today he found Sebus' family. Today, the princess had accepted him, she had given him a chance.

Plato was yipping inside, he wanted to take his wolf form and run until he fell down exhausted. He couldn't help it, his fangs lowered while he grinned. Hermione saw it again, and now was sure, she rather liked it. She noticed a light blue hue to his skin, most attractive.

"Darling, we heard a most extraordinary story. I will tell you in a bit."

He called Lucius, "Get me the older Weasley, tell him not to be afraid. Better he should bring all his family, everyone of them. Take Remus with you, he can help, they will trust him."

Hermione felt sick, Arthur had helped Dumbledore kill her grandfather. He was already dead. Her eyes filled with tears.

"Father you promised no more killings," and ran away to go to the Floo, to help the family. Her dogs in tow, the three of them.

Tom was in front of her, and she was stopped. "Darling, no, you need to give me a chance."

Her mother took her hand and sat with her. "He isn't lying, I don't know what was said, but you must trust him." Tom asked Fenrir to trade places, to sit next to his daughter. He opened his arms to hold her. She accepted reluctantly while she cried.

He made soothing sounds to everyone's amazement and rubbed her back until she relaxed. "I will trust you, don't disappoint me."

"All I ask is to give me a chance."

Greg was happier than ever to have listened to Francois' advice, so were the others on her guard. They would rise with her. Adrian Pucey winked at him, yes they were rising to the top. The perk benefits were many, things that he would have never done on his own, plus he was no longer under Draco's thumb; it was good, even if he missed his friend.

More guards were called in. Within half an hour the Weasley were there. Arthur was pale, and Molly didn't look well. His children were quiet; everyone felt sick, ill with aprehension.

They were invited to sit and were offered tea and to choose from a large selection of biscuits, but all declined, too stressed to eat or drink.

"Were you here 33 years ago?" Voldemort asked Arthur point blank. Jean looked at him wonderingly. Why the question? They now lived at her parents' manor.

Arthur was forthcoming, the truth was his best chance. He squeezed Molly's hand.

"Yes sir, it was my first and last raid. Everyone of us refused Dumbledore after that time. He was killing based on old personal issues, and we couldn't condone it. You may Legilemance me if you wish. He killed the young couple that lived here with one hex and wanted to kill the little one, we all cried. It was murder, they were so young."

Both Molly and Arthur were crying, whenever they remembered, it was the same; they felt guilty. His haunted eyes were already somewhere else; his memories turned into words.

"Excuse us, it was a difficult time." Arthur was back on time, he was remembering.

"We, Hagrid, Molly, Poppy, and a couple more, were, he'd sent us to do something else, a fool's errand to give himself time. By the time we arrived, Rufus was runing away from the house."

Arthur stopped to wipe his brow, the sweat was dripping over his eyes, his eyes unfocused. His mind was elsewhere, reliving that day. He continued, his voice shaking.

"Rufus ran away carrying something while Maggie held a child. All talked at the same time, "Hurry, he will kill her." Alastor Moody later told us what happened as we ran. Albus told them that he had been ambushed, but they knew that he was lying. Albus had asked them to wait, that something was wrong. Rufus, Alastor and Maggie didn't wait long, they saw the murder, then Dumbledore ran to open the cupboard." Arthur talked fast.

"Alastor jumped in front of Albus, while Rufus opened the cupboard. He took the small girl out and passed the child to Maggie. She brought your wife out. When she saw me, she ran and passed her to me, "Take her, hurry up, you run faster," the others formed a wall around us. Maggie was crying, she said, "Albus murdered her young parents." All we could do was run, Albus was a powerful wizard, better than all of us; he kept firing hexes and saying, "I need to rid the world from his spawn." I just ran into the woods. Couldn't even heal her, she was bleeding in many places."

Arthur lowered his robe, part of his upper flesh was gone, it was deformed. He called Molly to lower the back of her robe, she had nasty scars, chunks of skin missing, not possible to glamour them. Their children were horrified.

Hermione couldn't stop crying, when Fenrir held her hand she allowed it. He noticed she was cold as ice.

"He injured all of us, he was a madman. Moody lost most of his vision during that raid." Tom noticed the couple holding hands; it was clearly difficult talking about it.

"It was a 'mistake,'" Dumbledore told us over and over, he lied to us. He apologized profusely, telling us the couple had fired a compulsion spell. We all knew that he lied, but had no proof. He took Veritaserum, but Poppy found out years later that he was immune. I believe he did something to us, because we continued supporting him. Respectfully, Lord Tom, we had a common enemy."

Tom couldn't argue that. His war had empowered Dumbledore. He was confused because he had hated Maggie over her betrayal, and she was probably guiltless, more than likely Albus had compulsed her. Maggie had saved his wife, she was a noble witch. The Aurors had almost been killed protecting the innocent. His witches were correct, the government needed balance, they all could learn from each other.

Tom couldn't get over, the Aurors, his former enemies had saved his witch. The half giant helped as well, as well as two others that had already died. Maybe not, Rufus, he was in prison, and he had stopped all the kllings. He owed them his happiness.

"While we ran, we saw Fenrir, and the other children. We knew them. They weren't our friends, but this was an emergency. At the time, we knew Fenrir as something else. Maggie reached Fenrir, "Fenrir we aren't friends but we need your help," she asked him to take Juanita away because Albus wanted to kill her." Arthur concluded.

Jean was crying, It was all true. She remembered some more. "Wait," she interrupted; she 'saw' the crib, "the baby, my sister. Oh dear, he also killed the two old elves." She was losing it with all the memories back at once. She panicked.

"What happened to my sister, Cheli," she also remembered Lucius holding his sister and looked at him.

Lucius' heart beat disorderly at the next words, he dared to hope. He saw Jean's face, she also remembered, he nodded.

"Lady Riddle, there wasn't a baby. Wait Rufus had a bundle, when when he went back behind. He didn't go back with us."

A/N anyone guessed this?


	14. Wolf Tales

**DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.**

 **A/n let me know if you are enjoying**

 **The Past**

"Lady Riddle, there wasn't a baby. Wait... Rufus had a bundle, when he went back behind. He didn't go back with us."

"Behind?"

"Yes. behind the house, Dumbledore left without us, he was angry. Then Rufus said he needed to check on something. Albus told us that it was best if we were to make it look like a Death Eater's raid. We knew that it wasn't right, but he had put us in a difficult position."

Three of the guards were sent to find Rufus. Tom surprised everyone, he had meant to reward Arthur. That was exactly what he did. Tom gave Arthur a high position within his government and a large reward. He ensured that his children were equally protected.

"Tom, sorry for not disclosing all our fortune or other things. I have a large vault since I was a baby, from my grandfather's fortune, My parents kept the key on a chain around my neck. In the same container there was information about it." Jean whispered as she looked at her husband, he wasn't mad.

"My father was always on the look out, wanting to be ready. I remembered all the names of the ones that day and wanted to give the gold to them. I never touched it."

"Mr. Weasley, I have always wondered if you were the 'Arthur.' You and your wife must come with me to Gringotts." Jean was glad, it was she'd wanted to do ever since.

She made them all wealthy. She had always remembered snippets, seeing her parents dying, Rufus, and some of the others, it was all accurate. Now she understood her nightmares.

Both Jean and Hermione wanted to know why Albus wanted to kill them, why did he hate Gellert to such an extent?.

Tom sent for the ones still at Hogwarts, they had Floo connection for Hermione. They arrived within minutes. They were also afraid.

McGonagal told them, while her eyes stayed away from Tom, "I found this here at this home." She had a couple of scrolls. "My Lady Riddle, the reason was that Gellert was your father's father. That was why he killed your parents. He was jealous that Gellert loved another. He had already killed your grandmother and many of their relations. I also found Albus hidden scrolls."

Fenrir growled, Sebus had been right Albus was behind the killings. Sick monster, so much blood spilled.

Hermione was in shock, but the truth started to come out.

"You see for Albus, it was personal." Maggie told them. "Gellert had rejected him. Dumbledore paid those that conducted the Greyback fortress' attack. He killed the Greybacks because they were against him. Apparently Gellert had fallen for the daughter of a German duke

and the son of one of the elders from Fenrir's pack. I think he was a prince. She had two children, Gellert's wife and a son."

"Rejected him, as in Dumbledore wanted or loved Grindenwald?" Hermione asked, deeply upset that it was over a rejection.

"Yes dear," Maggie answered. "Albus was on a jealous vendetta, it was more than about the magic. He used all of us." She sounded sad, she left the only wizard that she ever loved, Tom Riddle. Why? Because she'd chosen to believe Albus, her fault.

Fenrir excused himself, "I will be back." He left in a hurry.

"I have another revelation; it pertains to Mrs. Malfoy, you should know." Maggie added.

"Wait, let us get Lucius." Lord Tom, nee Vodemort said.

Lucius came and was surprised to see the ones there.

Maggie started. "Some time ago, after the scrimmage at the MoM, Mrs. Malfoy came to see me. She told me a convoluted tale in order to find out who were Miss Riddle's parents, and much more. I didn't want to give her the information she sought. Just a few days later the Gryffindor records were stolen, correction, Miss Riddle's only."

Hagrid was going to say something, but he changed his mind, Lucius noticed with his eagle eye. After thanking Lord and Lady Riddle for the reward, the ones summoned fixed to leave.

Hermione ran after them. She reached the Weasleys and hugged each one of them. "Arthur, Molly thanks for saving Mommy. I will never forget it."

Molly and Arthur held her. Molly patted her, "Don't cry my dear, we were all deceived. All is well now, all is well." The other Weasleys sorrounded her, and they held each other, all cried. It was a horror story. They were confused, their beliefs had been challenged.

Once again, those around paid attention, the Weasleys were family to their lady. The Slytherins stored the information, the way to the top had many routes. They had sisters, and Ginny was single.

Tom took real notice, the Weasleys would die for his daughter. It would seem that he wasn't always right. He decided that before he promoted or trusted anyone, he would consult his witches. For now, he wanted the Weasley wizards at his side. The curse breaker was underpaid, and he could use strong wizards.

He was worried though, what if someone should figure out that he found Grindenwald and killed him when he refused to betray Albus. Gellert did it because he wanted him to kill Albus himself. He needed to think, he had changed nothing, not then, nobody knew that Gellert had been alive.

Lucius reached Hagrid, a few words were exchanged. Lucius looked upset, he shook Hagrid's hand and nothing else was said.

Lucius was livid. He had an idea what happened. He had always wondered how they had obtained Hermione's parents address, now he was nearly certain.

"Lucius I trust you find out why your wife needed information on my wife and child. I know that you are loyal."

He left with Lucius discussing what they knew thus far. Lucius guarded his thoughts, he needed time. He needed to protect his son.

Fenrir had gone back home, straight to see his cousin, "Sebus you have two nieces. Echtwulf married." He saw that Sebus was tense, "Sorry to tell you, the same one who killed our families also murdered him. Remember that day..."

After tears of mourning for yet one more dead, Sebus sobered up.

"What if they are mad at me for not seeking them, for abandoning them? What you are saying is that I didn't protect them; I just let them to fend on their own."

"You didn't know. Hell, I carried young Juanita, the way she called herself back then. She was next to my nose, and I just couldn't tell. Gellert's magic was powerful. Remember, when he took young Echtwulf, he disguised his nature and looks."

He chuckled, "All but your wild locks, which come from your father; they cannot be disguised." Fenrir reached and messed Sebus' wild hair making him snarl. "Come with me, meet them."

Fenrir came back with another dressed as an aristocrat, Hermione looked at him.

"This is Sebus, he is the one running with me that day, he is like me." He introduced the tall stranger.

Sebus was also beautiful, but not built, instead slender but extremely fit. His curly hair was very familiar.

Hermione couldn't take her eyes away from him, he felt like kin.

Looking at Jean, tears ran down his cheeks, then his eyes went to Hermione, and he broke out in sobs, "You are my grand-niece. The two of you look like Helena. I thought you were all gone; thanks to my brother in law it isn't so, thanks."

The small long haired dogs angered, they were snarling like mad, but afraid of the beast inside the two wizards. Brutus was clever he sniffed and offered his neck, for a pet. Zip and Zap rode him like a horse making everyone laugh.

Tom stood at the door watching. An idea was brewing, but what he truly wished, was to kill Albus, slowly. If he could, he would do it.

Sebus went first to Hermione and embraced her, and to Tom's surprise she allowed him. He was the head of his people, he was over the two witches.

Jean ran to him and hugged him. He wrapped his long arms around the petite witches and held on tight. He kissed their heads over and over. The guards knew better and turned away.

"What is going on here?" Tom sounded stressed; he had missed the initial exchange.

"Please, only us," Sebus asked, not before Jean kissed his cheek.

"I can see my father in you. You look exactly like he did."

They went into the room.

"Sebus is your great uncle, your father was his nephew. His mother, who was German royalty, married my Father's second. Sebus is a Count, his sister was also titled. She was a wolf like me. Grindenwald saw her, and they married, he was her mate. Theirs was a love union, no question. He hid her with us. They had the one son, your father and two baby daughters, born just weeks before the attack. We were raided by Muggles armed with silver and iron bullets. Albus came with them, but stayed on the background. He went for Sebus family and for mine, someone betrayed us, one who is now dead.

He assumed the children were it, he was wrong, Sebus had taken your father, his nephew out to hunt. When I came that day, I found the massacre. My father is still not well. He is, well, our king. I went mad, you know the rest.

Grindenwald arrived too late and found his family dead, but with his magic he saved all still alive. He hid his son's nature, as well as his descendants from Albus, he also changed his son's coloring." He smiled.

"He couldn't change the curly hair. He made him look like Sebus so it would stay, and because Dumbledore didn't know Sebus.

We begged him no to take him, but he was like us, mad with grief. You see many of the females were brutalized, pregnant ones or the ones who had babies recently and were unable to change, his wife was one of them.

Gellert took our cub away, and gave him to people he knew. He did it before Albus took him prisoner. He wasn't killed, too bad we never found Gellert, if not for him most of us would have made it."

"Who told him where to find them?" Hermione asked.

"I will tell you later."

Tom looked at his wife, his Jean was one of them, amazing.

Tom was tempted to go back and destroy Albus. But he knew 4the dangers of changing a timeline. An idea started brewing, but what he wished was to kill Albus, slowly and painfully.

Lucius went straight to Narcissa.

"Did you send Draco to steal?"

"Are you mad?"

"I will find out, but I will not let Draco hang for you. I think there is more. Did you tell Bella what I told you in confidence that day when we were young? Of course you did, you are poison. Because of you a young couple was murdered. A couple on our Lord's favor. How easy was to manipulate me. All that blood spilled is on your hands. Because of you and your sister, our Ladies have suffered much."

"I would never do that to my son, you are crazy, probably drooling after that rubbish, they are no ladies."

"Your words are dangerous, not only a lie but could get you killed. Besides, they are descendants from powerful lines. Did you know the Hagrid saw Draco scurrying around the Gryffindor house the day Miss Riddle's files were stolen. Unfortunately Miss Umbridge's goons stopped Hagrid."

Narcissa smiled triumphantly. "You have nothing on me."

In a swift leap, Lucius was by Narcissa's side. He was a powerful Legilemancer, so he laid his hand on her forehead, and saw her conspiring with Bella. Bella had recognized Hermione since the scrimmage at the MoM. She ran and told Narcissa.

Narcissa already knew about the Dark Lord's lover, so they hid all the news including photos of Hermione.

She said that she had begged Bella to behave. She threatened to kill Draco if she told the Dark Lord. Lucius also found out that half of her memories were gone, very convenient.

He tried to talk to talk to Draco, "Father, you are imagining. Besides, I don't see anything so special about Granger. She still is the same, not pretty, ugly hair, and a know-it-all."

"Draco, this is real, a warning, stop this way of thinking, I don't want my son hurt."

"Like you ever cared, maybe Mother is right, you are after..."

Lucius lifted his hand and with a wandless stopped Draco's words. He had seen several wizards coming towards them.

"Next time we might not be lucky. I won't die for you, not over foolishness. Maybe you need to go away."

Troubled Lucius told the Dark Lord a modified version of his findings, and only about the photos. Lucius excused her actions explaining Narcissa feared Bella's threats to kill Draco.

"Tom, I want a divorce, and perhaps Draco needs to go away for a spell. I just don't trust her."

"Neither do I. Make it happen, I don't want her around my witches. For respect to you, she lives, for now. I want her gone. About your son, make sure he fixes his ways. I suspect he has worked with your wife, if so, tell him that he either changes, or he will answer to me. Maybe send him to Australia."

Meanwhile Rufus was found, but he was in bad shape. "Lucius assign the best of healers, he cannot die, we need to talk to him."

Greg observed as Francois recommended. It would seem that Draco had serious competition, good.

He liked Hermione, but thought she was unattainable unless he could make himself visible. He had heard that the Dark Lord would welcome two husbands, if his daughter wished.

He thought of the hopeful: Cormac, Viktor, Smith, Draco, Potter, plus the heavyweights Lestrange, and the fantastic Greyback. He looked like a king of old. His bet was on Greyback.

Best to show his best side to the future consort. He planned to be one of her top advisors. He had a knack for security and his further studies had done much for him. Francois was right, getting from under Draco was the best for him.

Vince asked him,"Greg, why is Draco acting so stupid? Miss Riddle is smart and nice, besides beautiful. She wants me to train to become an animal healer, she says I am a natural. I would be in charge of all the animals at the manor, my pa is really glad."

"It is a great idea. About Draco, I think he is envious of her, he is no longer number one."

"That is foolish, my pa and my brothers told me to ask you first if Draco wants something."

"They are right, ask me or Francois."

Greg shook his head; he had recently heard Draco bragging that when he was Hermione's husband, he would put that swot in her place. Everyone standing with him excused themselves, Theo told him, "Your words might get you killed. Be careful, but mostly, don't say them around us."

He knew it, he would ask Mr. Malfoy to help, he didn't want something bad to happen to Draco, and the way that he was going, it was a strong possibility.

—-next time

 _A Princely Wolf_

 _Fenrir had come to take Hermione to the Greyback Fortress. This day, he wore a tunic and leggins with soft suede boots. Again a bow and a sword, his hair was braided, and thin circlet around his forhead. He was unreal. Wolves and humans all admired him. He didn't notice. His eyes were fixed on his target Hermione._

 _"Miss Riddle."_

 _"No, please call me Hermione." She took his arm to Apparate to the fortress._

 _"I would like to unlock your wolf." He asked her._

 _a/n._ I would say people are still dying and getting killed, but it was less open. Has the Dark Lord changed? Some, but mostly because of self-interest. By the way, Draco is poorly advised by his mother, we will see.


	15. A princely wolf

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

A/n I hear. Although this is not popular, I like it. Showing that even those we call monsters can love. There are four or five more chapters for now. Hermione is finding her way around. Let's see how she does with the Prince, err Wolf. Thanks to all who have supported my efforts.

 **A Princely Wolf and His Naughty Witch-Wolf**

Fenrir came to take Hermione to the Greyback Fortress. This day, he wore a tunic and leggings with soft suede boots. He also carried the bow and a sword; his hair was braided and had an engraved thin circlet around his forehead. He was breathtaking. Although wolves and humans admired him, he didn't notice. His eyes were fixed on his target, Hermione.

"Miss Riddle."

"Nah, please call me Hermione." She took his arm to Apparate to the fortress.

"I would like to unlock your wolf." He looked at her.

"How?"

He smiled, "A short ritual under the moon, not a full moon, just a moon. I would like my father to do it. He has been frozen since my mother was killed. She was visiting Sebus' sister. Ah, yes, forgot to tell you, you and I are cousins several times removed. My mother was Sebus' aunt. She was visiting her niece who just had the twins, two females. Everyone was static, female pups and more to come."

His eyes looked distant; his body turned rigid, "The Muggle army thought they were killing their favorite victims. They even saw the wolves as people, all thanks to Albus' powerful magic. They would killed everyone if not for Gellert; he went after the attackers like an avenging angel."

Hermione held his hand, inert and cold, "Gellert created a thick fog and attacked. He managed to kick the invaders out; then he moved the entrance to the Fortress. The place was totally dark. Sadly, it was too late; the attackers had already slaughtered many. First, he took care of his dead, relocated Echtwulf, and then, went after Albus; sadly, he was caught."

She squeezed his hand, but he still wasn't looking, no response. "A traitor sold us. Crazy, it was over jealousy, Father loved my mother, and the she-wolf wanted either he or I, but Father said neither. She wanted power, and my father didn't trust her; you see, she was born wrong."

He squeezed her hand back, grateful to have a caring touch, "My mother was expecting a child. None were spared, all murdered, my mother was carrying twin girls, two precious pups. I found all of them dead, and my father in wolf form howling. He fought hard but there were too many. Neither of the females was able to switch; they were...never mind. Sebus' father was torn to pieces."

"Ah, sorry, even sorrier that I worked for Dumbledore. I want to ask a favor from you, during one of your dark periods you hurt two good friends, Remus and Bill. Why are they afflicted? Why cannot you un-curse them? I gather that your werewolf is fake." Hermione held his hand between her hands, it was very cold.

"Smart witch. When I bite or scratch in the alternate state, an incomplete transformation happens. It is also a way to create disposable soldiers."

He stopped as soon as he saw her angry face.

"Yes, it is wrong, but I was in a deep hole. Finding you that day has made me sane. It has given all of us hope because we need strong magical blood, our powers will be enhanced. What do you want me to do? Anything for you my dear."

She liked the my dear. "I want the curse removed as I said."

"No, I cannot do it, 'the curse' is part of their nature, they would die. The wolf lives inside, ask them. The wolves even have names, however, with their consent, I can grant them the gift to be like us. It is possible since I have the ability to replace all our murdered." He appraised her; he confirmed that she was listening.

"It is something we need to do carefully. We have made terrible mistakes, one was not giving Gellert the gift. He would had abused it, maybe, but he could have protected them. He arrived in the midst of the carnage," his eyes glazed again.

"Indeed, Gellert saved many but could had saved more. He could have saved many females. Did you know? He alone fought hundreds."

She nodded, knowing her father she understood. Gellert was like her father, he loved his family, and did whatever he was able to protect them; he would have wanted to save his family and those they loved.

"So about your friends, we will talk to them. Do understand that if they have children or spouses, they must come with them. They will need to be protected. Weasley is married to a harpy which could be a problem, we are her natural enemies. If the children are harpy they cannot come, neither can the wife."

She was happy, Remus would be whole. Bill was very unhappy in his marriage, she knew that, but she wasn't sure if Fleur were pregnant.

They walked outside to the gardens. They sat on long pillows by a large pond, where he had a picnic set for them. He held her hand, slowly caressing her wrist, creating short stabs of desire and warmth.

Hermione brought Zip and Zap. Although they still distrusted Fenrir, they approached him, and, to her surprise, offered their bellies. He guffawed and scratched them, "I heard of their talents."

They banged their tails. He let them nip on his finger. Finally, as it was their habit, they sat far enough to beg and to protect her.

He moved closer to her, her nearness was making him shudder. "Here open," he put a tiny pastry puff inside her mouth, caressing her lip at the same time. He also threw a smidgen to the beggars, after that, they were forever his.

She sighed, "Delicious salmon."

He fed her tiny morsels of smoked fish, wild berries tarts, a salad of what he called blue grass, always sneaking caresses. He placed the beef carpacio, right on her tongue. She turned, took notice and licked his finger a few times. The licks went straight to his cock that now stuck to his belly, throbbing with his heartbeat. Each lick made his hips lift forward, he wanted her badly. He was so aroused that his eyes nearly crossed. She was naughty, and he liked that. Mostl, he liked how she looked the innocent, it hid her true nature.

 _She smells delicious_ , her arousal hit his nose, _too bad we need to wait_ , Plato reminded him. Fenrir tuned him out.

He laughed seeing her faces of delight. His laughter made her breathless. They had chocolate tarts that made them really high. Now, she figured out why chocolate made her high; it was because of her wolf, same with cola drinks. She grinned, her father, who secretly loved the cola drinks, added firewhisky to his; she didn't need to, the caffeine did it for her.

Hermione surprised Fenrir, out her small bag she pulled out two tiny cans, pointed her wand, "Engorgio," and with a wandless made them cold.

"Drink," she opened the cans. "I love the tarts, perfect with this."

"The tarts were made with my favorite chocolate, 70% cacao." The bubbles tickled his nose making him sneeze. Although Plato disliked it, Fenrir liked the feeling.

Not even aware, she was now against Fenrir's body, who was nearly lying down.

His hands were on her shoulders, massaging them, his finger tips lowered to the swelling curves of her breasts. He thought that he was being able to hide his arousal.

Hermione liked his scent, it made her hungry for him, she could imagine his hands on her, she could hear his hard breathing, and see his eyes, also yearning for her. It all made her feel warm between her thighs, very; she looked at him, his eyes were half closed. She wanted his fingers on her, as a starter.

"Princess, I want to kiss you, but I want you to tell me if it is okay." His deep voice even deeper.

She nodded, her body was on fire wanting his touch.

"Hmm," he sighed.

Fuck, he wanted more than kissing. He hadn't been with anyone in decades because sex had lost its appeal. Now, he wanted more than that. He wanted to touch her, everywhere... _maybe it is possible_ , he reasoned. _After all, she is mature for her age and probably had sex before_.

He heard a nasty snarl _, Bad pup_. Plato growled displeased. _She should have waited for us_.

Fenrir ignored him, Plato was a puritan when a mate was involved. She needed to wait for him, but the males did as they pleased. Plato was rather strict, first marriage, no pups without it.

The problem was that if she were a possible mate, pregnancy was always a highly probable risk; spells, potions, and what not, were pointless. Unfortunately, pups out the marriage bed had a high possibility of being tainted, or have a run with bad luck and missfortune. It was the same for all those in either his or Sebus families. Maybe it was the results of a forgotten curse, nobody knew the reason.

He moved above her to pick her up and sat her on his lap. Then he half sat and reclined against a tree.

"You are small," he smiled lazily, "I want to reach you better."

His lips moved around her face, he was trying to control his breathing and to hide his arousal. He pulled her shoes off. The fantasy of her foot caressing his cock had stuck. He didn't have fetishes, but this was a must.

Her toes and finger nails were painted red. He closed his eyes seeing her slender foot lazily caressing his cock, while she lay naked by him. His body shuddered as his cock throbbed with each beat of his heart.

His hand climbed up her calf slowly. He still hadn't kiss her. Gods he wanted to touch her, to taste her. Though he was afraid that once he touched her sex, his control would vanish.

"Kiss me," she whispered opening her legs for him. She had done something like this with Viktor and Harry. She wasn't a prude, but it hadn't felt like this. His fingers burned a trail of fire.

His lips caressed hers lightly, she growled, realizing that it was a real growl; Ron was right after all, she truly growled.

He chuckled, "Patience." What he meant was, _slow down, or I will regret it._

She straddled him to best get at his lips, held his face between her hands, and kissed him clumsily. Hermione sat over his hard cock and moved her hips, feeling him right between the folds of her burning sex. The friction as she slid over him made her body arch. Her guards had stayed behind, so they were entirely alone, so she was free to be as bold as she pleased.

It felt too good, his cock throbbed, gods no,; at once, he tried to get her off him. So good that his body thrust on it's own. No, no. Sebus would kill him. He knew the limits, a kiss or two, a couple caresses; he had told him how displeased he was with Lord Riddle.

"Jean and Hermione are royalty, only bedding after marriage. Something in between after betrothal. Do we understand each other?"

 _Let her try,_ Plato was on the driving seat. Although her aroused scent made him drunk, he would be unmovable. The problem was that he could see his skin turning blue, almost out of control.

His hips thrust forwards repeatedly. Maybe she would be happy with that. She gasped and smiled wickedly. It felt good, just for starters. The chocolate made her uninhibited.

She remembered her father nuzzling her mother's neck. She did that and nipped him slightly while she moved over him. She was in a quest. _Bloody hell_ , he was gorgeous, his cologne was citrus or was it pine, mostly he smelled of sex, now she recognized the scent.

No wonder Luna told her that she was missing something good. Hmm. Today, she was going to find out the entire experience, oh yes. She couldn't wait to tell Luna, she was waiting for an update.

"Touch me there; it feels, hmm, good." She took his hand and moved her stretchy knickers. The feel of her wet warmth, made his skin turn blue. He was nearly gone. He pulled his hand away.

He growled, flipped her over and pressed his body over her.

"Oh my princess, oh." He didn't know what he meant, Nah, he did. _I wish I could say no, but it is hardly an option_.

All he wanted was to imbed his cock inside her warm channel. He shuddered imagining her naked body under his as he pressed inside. His lips were on hers. She barely understood his kisses, his lips took over her mouth, he licked coaxed the lips open to make love to her mouth.

Mating was upon him. He was ready once he kissed her while he pressed his cock, now aligned with her sex. He could feel her wet warmth. She wore a Muggle version of witches' robes, thus there wasn't much between them.

"We need to stop," he mumbled. Somehow her legs wrapped around him. His mouth went down her neck while she moaned.

He wanted her bare skin against his, he was getting ready to get them naked.

He could feel every inch of her body, her mouth was a drug. Plato was entirely drugged with her heady arousal.

He knew his game was over when his wolf said, _It is fine, we will marry soon_. Plato was a goner, zero will power. Darn, he needed more, he couldn't stop.

"Yes, yes," she kept saying.

"Do you want me to kiss your body?"

She just nodded. With a flick of his wrist he opened her Muggle blouse and moved her bra aside. Her bare breasts made him blink.

He was speechless. _Damn, she is delicious_. He lowered his mouth to ...

A nasty growl was heard, and a very large wolf and a small elf were upon them. The female elf redressed Hermione in the next second. Hermione snarled, displeased with the intrusion.

Reality descended upon Fenrir. Holy cow, it was Sebus, and he was peeved. Fenrir narrowed his eye _s, damned old biddy_ , Cecile, the elf nanny, _figures_ _, nosy bitch_. Cecile must have been spying and had called Sebus.

He heard short yips, Zip and Zap were trying to scare Sebus away. Sebus or Thunder as his wolf liked to be called, pawed the annoying little beasts trying to bite his tail.

The little beasts didn't like that, several sparks were visible, along with the sounds of zip, zap, and a howl of pain.

The swift canine intervention, brough to and end what could have been a nasty incident.

Hermione watched fascinated how Sebus changed back to a human in a second. A shimmer, and he was back barely naked, just for a second. Now he stood dressed like Fenrir. He looked very angry and still yipping in pain. Hermione covered her mouth to diguise her smile.

Fenrir was on his back laughing while Zap jumped on him to lick his face, and Zip hid behind him. They were his friends after all the snacks.

"What was that? It still hurts. And what do you think you were doing with my niece?" Sebus demanded an answer.

The niece still high on chocolate, looked annoyed. "I am not a child, what is this, are you a spy? I was on a date, meaning private. Did my father put you up to this? I can do whatever I want to, it is my body and my right."

Sebus was about to give Hermione the first discipline of her life. He snarled, so nastily that the pups coward behind Fenrir. Hermione was suddenly very afraid.

He looked feral, his curls moving, and his fangs gleaming. "You Missy, are on my family, thus you answer to me," Hermione felt subdued like she couldn't talk back. What was this? She didn't like it one bit.

"You are a babe, in the human world you are nearly an adult, not here. It will be a while. So until you marry, you answer to your parents and to me. You are the youngest marriageable female, a prize. Your magic is like no other. Fenrir should know better. In case that you are not aware, you are royalty amongst us and others as well."

Fenrir knew better, "Yes, I should have known; it is not her fault." He looked chagrined.

"It was both of us." Hermione wished her tongue would loosen, but Sebus was angry. She hated this set down. She was an adult, but Sebus didn't think so. She wished someone would stop him.

"Are you two betrothed? If not Fenrir will have to..."

She answered, she figured that Fenrir would be punished, and he had tried to stop. She had egged him on, err, attacked him.

"Not yet, but soon. We were discussing it."

He was grateful, Sebus would have challenged him, and they would have fought and hurt each other. It would hurt for days, maybe longer, no fast healing when they fought.

But this, it was beyond what he expected today. Hermione had accepted him. He wanted to kiss Cecile, who was by Hermione, brushing her hair. "Missy, I takes care of the pups. Me and my nieces." Hermione grinned, the opportunist elf, stalking a claim. Hmm, This elf was dressed nice, for an elf. An elf wearing jewelry, this was a first.

"Well, I don't want this repeated. Remember that your pups must be conceived and born after your marriage. You know the consequences, remember Diane? Some of us cannot afford mistakes. We will talk to your father. See what happened to Jean? She was nearly murdered, and we would have lost Hermione. Always the same, either tainted or evil is after them. But congratulations are in order, right?"

Sebus was a clever wolf. He saw the chance to ensure that his niece stayed in the families. In reality, he was the equivalent of a prince, same than Fenrir.

After the massacre their numbers dwindled, and they needed the strong magic their pups would bring. He had never seen anything close to the power she radiated. A tainted pup would be a tragedy. They were only a few hundred between both families. This was only one of their fortresses, Hermione had much to learn. But for now, he was so very happy.

Hermione's quick mind assessed the situation, her father wanted her married, and she was considering Fenrir but wasn't sure.

"I will decide soon, but not yet. I am attending a party as the Lestrange's guest. It wouldn't be right."

"Which brother?" Fenrir asked, already seething.

"Rabastan, mostly."

 _He is a good wizard, but his brother had been married to the demented witch_. He looked at Sebus while they conversed with their minds.

 _We need to find Rabastan a wife. We will bring Lucrezia and Juliette to the Lestrange ball. We need magic blood in the family. Rabastan is good, Rodolphus, ahem, I think he is in love with Thomas. You know that we are open to sharing a bride, so maybe they can share_.

"I am attending the ball, we can sneak a dance or two," Fenrir told her, his dazzling smile made her melt.

 _Delicious, an intrigue,_ she thought, _but Sebus is such a nosy_...

She heard a voice inside, _I am a what? Watch it missy, I won't let anything happen to any of you, behave!_

She blushed, Fenrir bent his head to hide a smile, Plato was right, _She is fire and look at her feet, still shoeless. Next time, on our marriage bed where we can lick every inch of her body_.

"Now, Fenrir, let's take our princess to meet our king."

"King?"

"Yes, Fenrir's father, Lear, maybe seeing you and later your mother can help, we hope."

Hermione remembered Fenrir saying that the king had gone mad at the massacre, and was a wolf since that time.

They went in the fortress thru an inner garden into a door that wasn't there until they were right in front of it. The monster also killed him."

The door opened into a meadow of blue grass. Wow, she looked at the sky, three small suns, hazy colors not all blue.

"Where, how?"

"Later, you will lean later; only a few can see it or cross it. They could have gone in here during the raid, but there was no time."

They saw a large wolf by a pond. He stood up.

"Tell your pups to behave," Fenrir asked when they started to growl.

"I will do better," she opened her rucksack, "in, jetz," they whined but jumped in. "Magic, it was made for them. They will go to sleep, it is a small cozy room."

The wolf had a grey streak. He saw Hermione and whimpered, they stopped.

"I was right," Sebus said. "You could be my Aunt's child."

As the wolf approached hermione, she saw that he was gigantic nearly her height. He sniffed her, and she felt the urge to hug him. It was as if someone was telling her to do it.

She leaned and hugged the large animal. First, he was shaking but shortly thereafter he relaxed and sat down. She dropped to the ground, and the wolf laid his head on her lap. They sat there quietly while she patted his head and gently rubbed between his eyes...

To Sebus, Cecile, and Fenrir's delight, a slender man, in his mid thirties, as tall as Fenrir, with hair past his hips, lay on her lap.

"Hello Son, I guess others are still here, how?" Fenrir was crying, his father after decades.

"Father." He went on his knees and held his father on a tight embrace. Sebus did the same, the two surrounded Hermione right next to them,

"Gellert, he was able to save young Echtwulf, she is his granddaughter. Her mother is also here."

"Where is our pup, Echtwulf? And Gellert did he make it, he saved many."

He saw that Sebus was crying as well. "Murdered by the same bastard, the righteous monster, Dumbledore, killed our Echtwulf, him and his wife. Gellert is also gone, the monster killed him as well.

For a second a shimmer and Lear faded, nearly reversed bak to a wolf.

"No, stay, you are needed," Hermione was now holding his hand. She whispered and kissed his forehead. "I will be here. I am here now."

"Are you married?" He asked with great interest. Fenrir was alarmed. But he loved his father more than having a mate.

"She is not." Fenrir answered and waited with dread.

"I have a handsome son, Fenrir what do you say?"

Fenrir laughed joyously, "I am working on it, if only Sebus were..."

Sebus must have told Lear the early incident because his father snarled at Fenrir. They were mentally talking, a heated exchange. His father told him to behave until they were married. He talked back. Lear held his ground. Once the argument was over, Lear looked at Hermione.

"First marriage, we need heirs and pups; lots of pups; right my dear?"

Fenrir grinned, "We'll do." He winked at Hermione who giggled, still rather high.

Cecile stood on the side ringing her hands.

Lear sat on his calves, "Cecile come here," his voice sounded raspy. He held the tiny elf in his arms as she sobbed.

"My sweet pup do you wants your favorite eier-liquor with a salmon and bluegrass salad?"

"With wild strawberries, yogurt with chocolate sprinkles, and a chocolate tart," he answered. "Ah, with beef carpaccio, and hmm, a chocolate biscuit or two."

"Yes, my Lord mit alles," Cecile gave a sigh of bliss.

"Tomorrow we can get fresh eggs. Son? Sebus?"

They all chuckled. She wondered what was so funny about getting eggs, Fenrir winked. "Later."

Yeah, they'd go and steal eggs from farmers, disguised as dogs. They liked to have fun, besides the farmers would always find a gold coin or two afterwards; so, they had long ago decided that the thieves were fairies or pixies, and never shot at the large dogs.

Lear stood up a bit shaky. "I am ready to eat good chocolate."

Hermione giggled, "Lots of choco, great idea."

"My dear, you already had your share, in fact, you are bathed in a cloud of eau de chocolat. Which is a clear indication that you had enough for today," Lear winked.

Sebus punched Fenrir's arm, but grinned. Too happy to fight, besides Sebus figured it out, Hermione was willful and naughty, just like either one of them. She was a playful, cunning wolf. It was in her blood, what could you do?

Lear offered his arm to Hermione, "My lady," he smiled. His smiling face reminded her of a cunning wolf in a Muggle cartoon, with the accompanying gleaming fangs, "So when is the wedding? My dear, we will invite everyone. Soon, real soon would be better." He gave Fenrir a severe brief look.

Fenrir grinned from ear to ear and shrugged his shoulders. Hermione rolled her eyes, she had no chance to escape with this much pressure. Darn, her paw was caught in the snare. She shouldn't have eaten so much chocolate. The happy group went thru the door. In seconds they were surrounded, the news had spread. Everyone was talking at the same time, the place broke out in a joyous celebration. Hermione had acquired epical qualities. Their king was back, their princes were healing, no more werewolves. The few good ones would be given a chance. The treasure vaults would be open again, all was again in order, the young princess had done it.

Everyone was happy except one she-wolf. Fenrir was hers, as promised long ago. So what about Diane? She wasn't like her mother. The past wasn't her fault. She needed to plan, not another outsider.

—-

Cecile is a German House elf. :) * tranlations: Eier Liquor = Egg Liquor * Mit alles= with everything.


	16. Family Reunions -

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property.

Sorry, RL and its pitfalls are taking 90% of my time :(. Thanks again to all those who support my work. I am working to close all the open stories. Particular Thanks to Nacf for her assistance.

 **Changes everywhere.**

Everyone was happy except one she-wolf. Fenrir was hers as promised long ago. So what about Diane? Not her fault, she needed to plan, not another outsider. Her mother was not her, and Fenrir was hers.

"No, no planning," Lear looked at her, "Your mother is gone, keep those thoughts, and you will be sent away. Sebus find her mate for her in..."

She cut him off, "I won't have another mate. You promised either you or Fenrir, long ago."

"Your mother destroyed our lives. I gave her chances in respect to my cousin's mate. A grave mistake because her actions killed many of us. I should have sent her away." Lear had lost his patience.

Lear shook his head, pointed his wrists, and where the beauty stood, a small pewter figurine was all left.

"In the warded safe until I decide." Lear ordered Fenrir, but he had other plans; this was all for show. No more enemies, she would be dangerous to his future family, and that was unacceptable.

Hermione saw the fast justice, and thought it a bit savage, "Why?" she asked.

"Because she was going to hurt you. This time around, I'll try to avoid mistakes; maybe she has a taint, and if so, it is better that way." Lear offered no other explanations.

Two days later someone broke thru the wards and took the miniature away from the safe. New wards were put in place, and one by one all wolves had to take an oath. Whoever took the figurine, would neither be able to restore, it nor do anything without disclosing the truth... or so they thought.

Hermione went to the ball, but Fenrir was shameless, he held her close at each turn the few times they danced. Tom laughed loud surprising everyone. It would seem whatever his daughter did was perfect by him. Fenrir was so handsome that most females' eyes were stuck to him. He couldn't wait for his grandchildren.

His wife was obviously unhappy with her daughter, "Tom, if she has decided, she shouldn't play with others' feelings."

"She is young, let her have some fun." Just like he was having fun watching the apple of his eye."

He heard his wife's growl, and his cock answered. He loved her anger, it did something to him; at once, his arm wrapped around her waist. "Let's find a secluded place." He whispered as he pressed his hips against her. "I must have you."

"Your daughter will kill us." They were only words because she couldn't say no, not ever.

"I know the place." He whispered.

He saw his daughter engaged in flirting, who saw them leave.

"Okay, we can go to the gardens," Hermione told Fenrir. "My father has left."

He grinned and looked for Sebus who was talking to the older Lestrange.

They went straight for the gazebo, stopping to kiss every few steps. Fenrir was nervous, Sebus could easily see them. He shouldn't be out here, but his body was aching for her touch. His dreams were all about her, last night he was back by the pond, his lips attached to her pale nipple, the air full of her aroused scent. Stop it, he told himself, he needed to calm down. He didn't, his hand was on her bum rolling the long dress up, seeking her sex.

He could see the gazebo, he walked faster, nearly there, he could see it...already occupied by a very amorous couple. Fenrir recognized the scent. Bloody hell, his luck had to be the worst. He didn't get a break. Time to cut his losses.

"No, I think I hear Sebus, we better go in."

Hermione accepted grudgingly. Why couldn't she have a normal life, she felt trapped in the 19th century, this stunk. "This is wrong, I am a modern witch, and I have to hide to make out. Whatever, welcome to my chaperoned romance." She huffed.

Tom became aware of the couple, listened, and decided that until Hermione was married, his job was to keep an eye on her. What were they coming to do out in the dark? Nothing he would approve of.

"Darling," he kissed Jean's shoulder. "I regret having to stop, but our daughter cannot be left alone."

Jean sighed, "She is twenty, let her be, I was younger than her."

"Exactly, that is what I am saying." Tom still lacked tact.

"So what are you exactly saying?" She didn't like the implications. She stood up from his lap and fixed her dress and hair with a sweep of her wand.

"I am saying that wizards cannot be trusted, neither can young witches."

"I see, are you saying you did something wrong with me, and what does it say about me?" She sounded positively annoyed.

Tom, the evil mastermind, finally realized where this was going.

"What I am saying is that we cannot be trusted when we are madly in love, my dearest love. My beauty, do you want to dance"

She wasn't so easily fooled. "No, I feel a great headache coming. Go and spy on her by yourself!" With that said, she left him standing, totally perplexed.

Sebus who heard the entire exchange chuckled. Aha, that was the reason why he didn't want a mate.

Tom went in, he had a mission, to keep an eye on his daughter. Several times, during this ball, he felt eyes upon him. He looked carefully around, but he couldn't find the source. It wasn't the first time, and he couldn't say whether or not it meant danger. In any case, he thought he would look into it.

By the end of the ball, Rabastan had given up on Hermione although she danced with him most of the night, he could see that Fenrir had won. A day later, the wedding was announced.

 **Interlude - The Weak Link**

Over the ocean, a middle age man sat by a lake, he missed his home, he missed magic. He had plenty of money; he looked at his home, a mansion, but it wasn't home.

He wished not have listened to Bella, not to have been her puppet. "Kill them, but first enjoy the goods, make that Muggle suffer, those were Bella's words when he was sent to the Grangers. The Muggle had been tasty but not worth the exile.

What if he told the Dark Lord a secret, something he knew, a trump card of sorts. During these couple years he had a lot of time to meditate. He had been Bella's minion since day one, she used many of them to keep tabs on the Dark Lord. She knew their weakness and exploited them, time to cut the ties.

He went back into his home and sat down to write. Maybe he could be a hero and be forgiven. He would uncover the ever present danger to his Lord because he wanted to go home. If he died, so be it, it was preferable to this life.

 **Coming Home - Family Reunions - Love Ties**

The week after the ball, they held a small engagement party at the Manor.

Rufus, who had remained unconscious for weeks, regained his awareness in the middle of the night before. Zecke Greyback, Fenrir's distant cousin was watching him. Once that Fenrir was updated, Rufus invited Zecke to come along. Rufus was secretive and didn't share much; he didn't trust anyone.

They returned the next day during the middle of the celebration. Sebus was the first to scent the new comers.

Rufus stood holding the hands of two witches a little younger than Jean and older than Hermione, a third one walked with them. She, the oldest, held the hand of a toddler.

Jean was frozen, somehow she knew, "Chely?" She called to the one with the toddler, they both hurried towards each other. Everyone was talking at the same time. The other two witches were a mix of Jean and Sebus. Nevertheless it was clear, they were sisters.

"I am Adeline and she is Juliette, my mother's chosen names."

Rufus asked for silence when Zecke was telling Fenrir, "Yes, he carried the bodies..."

When he started talking all eyes were on him.

"I saw the baby thru a window, right before I had witnessed Albus' dark deed. I jumped thru the open window, casted a sleep spell on the child and hid her behind a tree. When I went in, I saw Albus bent, he was looking into a cupboard. I was shocked, "Albus have you gone mad? A family, you killed a young family." They looked so young, I couldn't believe it. Later I found out they were just shy of 25 years old. I felt so very ill."

Rufus was looking out of sorts, "Albus screamed, "They are his blood, they must die." I asked, "Whose?" He sounded like he was crazy, "Gellert's spawn, they are tainted." No, you cannot kill like that. Then he lied, but I had seen what happened."

The young witches patted his hands. They loved him, that was obvious. One rubbed his back, he look haunted. After all these years, the trauma remained.

"At that moment I understood the reality. It was clear that you, my lady Riddle along with your sister, would never be safe. I knew what to do." He looked at Zecke.

"Zecke is right. Alastor and I heard a noise, Lady Jean, your father wasn't dead. This happened later, after you had been taken away. I now guess that he survived because of his nature. We also saw that your mother was pregnant."

Jean shook her head, her mother wore formal robes, hard to tell if she was bigger. She was shaking and wishing she hadn't forgotten so much.

"We could see a babe moving in her own, and your father said that she was around her 5th month, but she was very large." He seemed far away.

"Hastily, we made doubles using dead rodents, enough to fool everyone. We barely had time because Albus came back."

He drank water and tried to continue, "We were amazed when we found out that your mother was still alive, barely; thanks to your father who took most of the hit. Sadly, once she delivered the 5th month babes..." He stopped and swallowed and sounded very sad.

"My lady, she was carrying triplets, which makes it well, you know. The little boy must have been hit, he was dead, then came the two girls, and your mother died."

He remained silent, everyone was wondering how could Albus done such a terrible deed. He finally continued. "Shortly thereafter, your father gave up. He told us the names chosen for his children, he never learned the death of your brother. He also told us of his great love for your mother, apologizing that his life without her wasn't possible. Sorry, my Lady."

Sebus said, "If she were five months along, she was full term, we are different. A boy lost, another, I wish Albus was alive." He and others wished the same.

"That isn't all sir," Rufus wanted to finish his tale.

Jean was crying, and she wasn't the only one.

"I took the babes to my sister and her husband. He was also an Auror, they both were. They lived away near Scotland and were childless. So you know, they welcomed the children, they called them a gift. For years they hid, but somehow Albus found out about them. We think he spied on our minds." He was going to say something else, but changed his mind.

"Six years ago, he killed my sister and her husband; it was him, I am now certain. They had a plan in place, hid their daughters, but they had no time to escape. They would not betray their children, and... never mind. With my help, my nieces lived like Muggles."

Hermione couldn't take her eyes away, they felt like kin. Once again, she felt betrayed by Albus, but that was behind. It taught her to look pass the cover of people, of situations, and to be careful.

She no longer believed that magic was either good or bad, though she knew they were evil forces. She also knew that evil could be disguised as good. What bother her the most is that six years ago she was helping Dumbledore, she looked at Harry he was thinking the same.

Lear had not come since he was still recuperating, but Fenrir sent for him.

Sebus first looked at Celeste, Juliette and Adeline, them looked at Jean and Hermione. Once again tears ran down his cheeks, "All of you are my grandnieces. I thought you were all gone, first Jean and Hermione, and now all of you. I have a family, my own. So sorry that you had to live hiding, but now we have a chance."

"Tom, can we move in a more private setting, just your family and us?" Fenrir asked. Too many people listening, but it was done.

Meanwhile Lucius had seen Celeste, who blushed when she saw him.

Tom, who never missed anything, noticed Lucius' reaction.

"Lucius, my wife's sisters."

Lucius said nothing. His eyes were fixed on the young one. Although he wasn't sure of the sex because the short hair toddler wore muggle trousers, the child was a Malfoy babe, no question, but for the curly white-blond hair with some colored strands.

Lucius walked as in a trance and went on his knees in front of the child.

Tom observed with great interest, "Darling, what is your name?" Lucius asked, tracing the child's cheek with his knuckle.

"Millie," the squeaky voice answered.

"Ah," Lucius responded, he had hoped for a clue with the name. He still no idea whether the toddler was a little wizard or a little witch with adorable curly hair.

Millie narrowed her eyes and poked his cheek, "I'm a lit'e girl, no'a boy, but my 'coly' hair is 'shot.'" She stated after she had read him, _Amazing_ , Lucius thought.

Hermione chuckled, the child was precious; she wanted to pick up the mini-Malfoy and hold her tight. The cousins loved each other from that day forth.

Tom read Lucius, and his eyebrow shut up. He remembered the baby promised in a contract long ago. At once, he made the connection.

"Lucius, Celeste is your witch. My dear, he had a contract with your parents. He took care of you many times, and one could see easily see the future." He held Celeste's hand as he told her.

Lucius looked at his Lord gratefully. So he had been right, Celeste had given him a false name when he was with her. She was the babe he thought long ago dead. He had not felt this well ever since.

Lucius had the young child in his arms, "A little witch, so few of them." He kissed her, and she wrapped her chubby arms around his neck. The Malfoy magic at work, they recognized each other.

She whispered, "I lov'u," and kissed him real loud. He answered softly, "I do too, I do." He held her next to his heart. His eyes were luminous, and his face glowed.

Fenrir called again, "Please let's go outside."

Celeste asked, "Can he come in as well?" Her daughter seemed taken with Lucius. Seeing him filled her with hope.

Fenrir was adamant, "Maybe later, perhaps Lucius can take her out to the gardens?"

Lucius nodded, "It will be a pleasure, Brutus will keep us company."

"Goyle take a couple of your people to make sure Millie is safe. Assign some guards permanently to take care of the witches. I don't need to tell you that they are family." They all got the message more witches to protect.

Greg followed the scene with much attention. Hmm, Draco had lost his only child throne, at least it seemed so. Maybe it would do him some good. He missed his friend, but he didn't miss the one who couldn't share the limelight.

Greg thought that it was too bad that the witches were too old for him. Or better said, he wished that Hermione liked him, and had heard that Voldemort would welcome two husbands. No matter, he thought it a pipe dream. At least his position with her was secured. His father/brother Francois often told him, "Being at the right place is often all it takes." One could hope.

Rabastan who was in the room, was very disappointed of not having a chance with Hermione, until that moment. He'd noticed that the twins were not alike. Since the moment she came in, his eyes wouldn't leave her.

Adeline was more like Jean, interesting. He remembered the day he had seen Jean in Nürnberg, or the day at the Department of Mysteries when he saw Hermione, it was the same but magnified many times fold. Although both sisters were blond and similar looking, he found Adeline fascinating, true perfection. Something pulled him on her direction, while a wave of hot desire moved along his bloodstream, pooling at his now throbbing cock.

Rodolphus also found Adeline more than attractive, amazing. He was hard just imagining her naked and spread between Rab and him. A shudder made his stomach clench. Rodolphus looked at his brother, followed his eyes, winked at him, both grinned, and for once they agreed. He realized that he was feeling Rabastan, a complete connection, bloody hell.

Rodolphus had never felt such a strong call from other than Tom. He wondered if he had found what his parents had. Perhaps, nah, he was certain.

Without prompting, both brothers walked together to be introduced. They wanted to meet Adeline before the family adjourned to the other room, the chase was on. Rab held his hand as they used to before Rodolphus and Bella started. He squeezed twice, and let go. Meaning, _let's go and do it_. Oh, yes.

Sebus caught their grins; they were two hungry wolves going for the kill, who was the prey? Ah, Adeline, a good choice, the Lestrange were powerful warriors, a bit ruthless. Besides, Rabastan had helped save Jean. Great, they had a list of those they would make offer, so why not kill two birds with one stone. He walked right behind them; he didn't trust anyone with his nieces, no one.

Lear arrived as the family went into the other room, right on time. When he saw the newcomers and heard the story, to include the contract with Lucius, the weight of sorrow seemed to lift. He went to the sisters and held each to him. He would meet the child later. A pup, she would be converted first, he loved the pups. He would take her to haunt for fresh eggs.

 _"_ Six princesses, six, Gellert gave us a gift. As for you," he looked at Rufus, "I'd like to offer you to become one of us. Think about it. In any case, you will be amply rewarded, we owe you much." A warrior, hmm, Lear's mind schemed away. This time he would have an army, he'd be prepared. They wanted a life of peace and they would have one, unless their paws were forced otherwise.

"If I accepted, could I bring a wife?" If so, he had plans to ask his eternal flame, the one he had never pursued. To have the chance to live again, To have a family was appealing.

"Of course, who is she?" Lear asked Rufus.

"I tell you after I ask her. I intent to live another life if she accepts; I would be alone if not for nieces."

Sebus was adamant, his nieces would come with them; but a compromise was reached, they would relocate after the wedding.

Tom agreed since it provided another layer of protection. His enemies knew that the witches were his Achilles' tendon, they made him vulnerable, and he liked to be safe. Never mind he would be close to his Hermione, what else could he wish for.

It was disquieting, whereas Tom liked the new allegiance, the feeling of wrongness would not leave him. He would need to talk to his daughter, maybe she could advise him. He made a mental note mental to pay close attention to everyone around him. He wasn't sure what he felt, he needed to be alert.


	17. The Pack

**DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The story line and all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property**.

A/n I wrote two chapters for this weekend, so enjoy them while it last.

 **The Pack -**

Lear loved Hermione's mother on the spot. He saw many loved ones on her, in a way, she reminded her of his beloved Louise. He knew that Jean was happy, and this was good enough for him. The fact that Voldemort couldn't father more pups bothered him. The reason was simple, he wanted as many pups from the six she-wolves as possible.

When Lear looked into the Dark Lord, he discovered that his lifetime could not be extended much, twice at the most, because his body had died already. He wanted the union terminated until he understood Tom's fierce love for his child and his wife. They would always be safe. He was like Gellert, his family was sacred, thus, he would protect them all.

Lear looked at Tom and signaled him to come away from the others. "We want to unlock their wolves. They will be better protected."

"I agree, I am sad than more than likely you cannot grant me the gift." Tom already knew this.

"Probably not, although we could try, it might destroy you. What I can safely give you is twice what you lived so far, maybe longer." Lear offered. _Why not, this is a good time as any. I'll ask._

"Tom, I have a proposal. Perhaps, in the future, you would allow your wife to have pups from a chosen donor. Wait, you are wrong." Lear quickly added when he saw the Dark Lord's grimace, "She doesn't need to be with anyone else."

"Would that be possible?" Picturing his wife full with child excited him. He had all kinds of plans before, now he could play them with her. He would like that, later on. He liked the idea of more powerful children surrounding him, maybe some who would call him Father. He had the feeling that the intended donor was Lear himself, even better.

"Yes, we have the means, I believe Muggles already do it; on their own way, but the result is the same; Fenrir informed me."

"We will discuss it later." Tom agreed to think about it. He wanted to see her body full with child, another baby, not bad. By later, he meant in a year or two.

Lear more than liked the idea, he would be the father, he wanted more Greyback pups. Besides, when the Dark Lord was gone, Jean would need a mate. He would be waiting. Maybe with time Tom would be more accommodating, willing to have an union as he had once with Fenrir's name sake, killed during the massacre, but that could wait. First things first. They were only part wolf, their human selves often shared female; mostly, because there were so few of them. It could be quite stimulating because of their nature; later, much later. She just looked so much like his Louise that it would be impossible to ignore her. A pup from her would suffice for the time being.

"What happened to Celeste? Her pup is Malfoy's according to Fenrir. How can that be? He is married." Lear's tone was hard.

Tom had limited information, but he agreed to keep him abreast. All be would put into order, he assured Lear..

"He needs to marry Celeste within a fortnight. Make it happen. She is a princess among my people and shouldn't have been pregnant before marriage. It is wrong. Malfoy should be grateful to be alive." He looked at Tom in the eye.

Tom, for the first time ever, was embarrassed. He felt the heat rise to his cheeks; it was unreal. There was no denying it, he had seduced the young witch, and a terrible misfortune had followed his Jean and his daughter until now. Was it over? He hoped.

"You don't get it, our pups conceived out the marriage bed, are either tainted in the worse of cases, or misfortune follows them and the mother. If you don't believe it, my people were destroyed by a tainted she-wolf. Or better, see what happened to our darling Jean, to your child, and to Celeste."

Something else occurred to Tom, "Fenrir and Hermione must be watched. My daughter is, well, my child, and she is one of you. Neither can be trusted, and she already had her share of tragedy. So you know, on my defense, I was marrying Jean the day she was taken from me." Just remembering it, made him angry.

Lear nodded, he knew this was the only apology he would ever get from the Dark Lord. Now about the new couple, "Yes, Sebus and I are already aware our children's goings, the two of them..."

"What are you aware of?" Tom interrupted, his blood boiling, what had Fenrir done? He was fuming, already forgetting the little speech about his daughter's possible behavior.

Lear smirked, "Nothing really, they like each other, they are meant for each other and anything could happen, but we will make sure otherwise." He wasn't about to turn his son in, particularly not when he could see the red on Tom's eyes.

Sebus who had listened for a while almost laughed. Although Lear was a straight arrow, he was a father first. Lear also distrusted either of one of the two cunning wolves in lust, which was good. With the Dark Lord aboard, all would be well. As for Celeste, time to talk.

"I want Malfoy's wife away from them, from my nieces," Sebus told Tom. "The sisters nearly killed Celeste, they came looking for her. She left in a Muggle car, which saved her, mostly because there were too many Muggles. The thought that someone could hurt the young pup worries me."

Tom was incensed, he would do some looking of his own. Narcissa was a danger to his daughter, he could feel it. "You are saying that both sisters came looking for her?"

"Celeste assured me that was the case. She also saw others, but she was running and wasn't sure who was there. They wanted her dead because she was carrying a Malfoy baby. They called her terrible names."

Tom noticed how both wolves' faces were changing with anger, fascinating.

"How did they know that she was pregnant? She has no idea how they found her; however, I have an idea. Bellatrix had threatened her before, and probably she placed a one time finding charm on Celeste. They don't work well in the Muggle world, maybe they got lucky. She might still have it, we will look." Sebus was repeating Fenrir.

"Don't worry, she will not have any access." Tom meant it, Narcissa was hiding something. Hence he wanted the Black witch far from all of his witches. Moreover, heaven forbids that Narcissa would tell Jean about his watching the twisted sisters playing with each other.

His enemies should be aware that he would destroy everyone if either his Jean or his daughter were killed, he would show no mercy. Indeed, he would do some looking, and he knew who would help him.

They went back to the ballroom. On their way, they all looked back at the same time; each had felt eyes upon them.

"Did you see someone?" The trio asked in unison.

Meanwhile Millie had taken to Lucius without any reservations. Lucius was keeping an eye on Draco; Narcissa hadn't been invited which made Draco sore and nasty.

Presently, Draco was furious watching his father with someone who looked a lot like Jean, and wait, what was the thing between them? A plump, short creature, with curly hair colored like... it couldn't be. Vague memories scratched the surface, memories from darker times.

He had arrived late and missed the excitement. But that wasn't all, when she saw Draco, she pulled away from the adults and hurried towards him. Lucius wasn't sure if he liked it.

Draco was boiling but all changed when the chubby thing ran to him, and he froze. _Bloody hell, who is this? What has my father done?_

The human cannon jumped an unbelievable distance and landed next to him. Right away Millie hugged his legs and looked up to him. "Ou look like' em." She pointed at Lucius, "E lob's me. I'm Millie, his lile wish, he tolds me."

The words didn't bother Draco, it was the witch thing, no competition, good. His heart felt funny. He bent, but thought better and sat on his calves, "Hi, I am Draco, his big wizard. Do you want cake?"

She smiled, "Yes," feeling at ease with him, she gave him her hand. "Mommy says t'old hans, okay?"

"Sure, or would you rather have a horsey ride?" He offered, realizing that he liked her a lot. More than like her, he was uncertain about this surge of emotions. He was not sure what was going on.

"Yes, I'm very t'red." She sighed and sagged her shoulders, looking pitiful.

"I bet," Draco grinned. He used to do the same. He pulled his wand, casted a levitation spell and put her on his back.

"Chocolate or white cake?" He knew the answer.

"Boff and wif ice cream?" She sounded hopeful.

"Yup, the right answer, I want the same." He was right.

Now, for the last touch. He was about to ask when she made the last request, "and 'wif cloded crem' and 'cunchies'?"

Draco grinned, she was his sister. Oh yes, his father liked the same. It made everyone disgusted. "Indeed, that is a great idea, and with a glass of lemonade."

She covered his head with sloppy kisses. "No tell mommy okay?" She whispered conspiratorially.

"Goes without saying, nobody understands it." He loved her hot little hands on his neck and playing with his hair. He also liked her giggles and her sloppy kisses; why lie? She was likeable and altogether perfect, she was a Malfoy.

One of Narcissa's friends noticed. Narcissa would be told, this day. The nerve, and what was up with Draco? She would also tell her. Her husband had left her for a younger witch, witches needed to stick together.

Lucius looked at Greg and nodded. He wanted Draco watched, he had started distrusting his son, and Millie was precious. He wanted to give Millie his name and wouldn't not allow anyone to harm her. He followed right behind them.

Plans for the wedding were made. Neither parent wanted a big wedding. While Fenrir and Hermione were their only children, there were too many chances of something going wrong. It would be at the fortress.

At the end, the wedding would be attended by several hundred guests. Unavoidable since all the wolves would come. They would come from far and wide. They would include Fenrir's maternal relatives, Hermione's friends and professors, and Lord Tom's inner circle.

The reception would be at a palace that made the Manors look shabby. The guests would come via a floo connection between the fortress and the Manor, it was intentional, so nobody would know where they were at.

Remus just asked Hermione to invite one of her former foes, a Slytherin, and her mother. When she refused, "Miss Riddle," he winked knowing she hated when he used that name, "I have a confidence, one I can trust you with, if you'd allow me," he looked at her.

When she nodded, he continued, "Pansy is my child, Magnolia, her mother, was in my class. She was a Slytherin and out of my reach. It didn't matter, we were madly in love. She wanted to run away with me, but the fool that I was I refused her. I was afraid she would hate to lose all her privileges. We were still seeing each other when James and Lily were killed. I dropped out, and she had no choice but to marry a friend of her father."

I _told you and you ignored me. I told she was pregnant,_ Moony grumbled.

"I didn't think that she could be pregnant. It was my own fault."

Hermione's surprised expression made Remus blush. "You still love her, don't you?"

Pansy and her mother were added to the guest list. Tom caught Remus' elated expression. After a mild probe, he knew Remus' secret. He smirked, it made him happy to know he wasn't the only one who made mistakes. Even Saint Gryffindor was in with him.

Hermione couldn't figure out why her father was snickering that entire day, by now her nerves were shot thinking about the wedding. "Cut it out, what is up with you?"

He was going to share his thoughts when Jean entered the room. He stopped himself, Jean still had a 'headache' until the night before, he wasn't about to tempt fate.

He shrugged his shoulders, "A private joke." His witches suspicious looks had him sweating. "Okay, I heard you calling Lucius, the prettiest of them all."

At this, they all laughed, Tom breathed easier, particularly since he just noticed that Jean was wearing one of the Bavarian dresses he had given her. All was well, now to tie loose ends.

"The cardigan you wore when I met you was the same pink." He told Jean. Jean smiled knowingly and touched his cheek. His eyes closed, he grabbed her hand and kissed the palm.

"Ugh, you two are so gross. At least make it to the room this time. Gods, mom was nearly three years younger than I, and you have the nerve to keep a tight leash on me!" Hermione snarled and left.

Her parents had already tuned her out. Not entirely, Tom flicked his wrist and Apparated them to their room; he was following his daughter's advice.

a/n Hmm. This story is winding down, as much as I liked it, I need to close. I know it has a few followers and maybe one day soon, I will try another version of Voldemort-Hermione Father-Daughter. -


	18. Wolves Weddings

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. Glorioux

A/N This could go on for a while, but need to end it soon. I do need to give my attention to my writing.

 **The Bad Wife**

"My Lord," Narcissa bowed and smiled seductively. She was a beautiful witch, blond to Bella's dark looks, but they were similar. When she and Bella were engaged in amorous play, they were a sight to see; the memory made him nauseous.

Tom knew her game and was ready for her.

She never missed the chance to come on to him, she couldn't help it. Besides, she wanted him not to grant Lucius a divorce that would deny her access to what she wanted.

She felt a probe inside her mind; the next second she touched a ring on her left hand which modified her memories. The ring had been in the Black family for ages.

The Dark Lord put his hand on her forehead. He detected a change, but wasn't able to determine what had happened. Nothing, he could see nothing because many of her memories weren't accessible.

"Ah, Bella's hand at work. Or maybe some of that elusive Black magic. I see. Just know, if you lift a finger against my family, you will wish that you were dead. Same goes for your son. I am nearly certain that you are hiding much. If you think that I owe you something because I watched you fucking your sister, you are wrong." He had hit a nerve, he could tell.

Time to act, he touched her arm, and she screamed. The last thing he told her was a bluff. He wasn't certain that Jean would forgive that.

On her lower arm there was a small X with a snake wrapped around; it hurt. The small mark was raised and colorless.

"You cannot hide." He told her as he left; he was uneasy, sensing something out of place.

He turned around, "A warning about the young child, my niece, forget about her. Lucius is not yours; he never was. I intent to find out what you did to keep Lucius from his promised bride. You need to know, listen well; I won't be merciful if you commit one more act of transgression. And that includes acts against those who my daughter loves. So I am clear, let Remus Lupin be, tell your niece to do the same."

He lifted his finger and Narcissa screamed again, she felt as if acid had gone thru the mark on her arm. When she looked up, Voldemort was gone.

He needed to find out who warned the ones who rescued Jean in Nürnberg, and how Celeste knew to escape the sisters. There was something that he didn't understand. The witches were different, okay they were like Fenrir, but that wasn't it. He needed to ask Lear, but he thought that it was related to Jean's mother.

Later that day, Lucius came to see Tom. The day that Sirius had been pushed into the veil, he had done an enchantment because he liked Sirius. Now, he wanted to give Hermione a special wedding present, "You have my allegiance, know that." Lucius added.

Tom nodded, "Watch your step, send Narcissa far away, the sooner the better. Her uncle wants you married within a forthright. Annul the marriage, it is possible since you were in a binding contract."

"I cannot, Draco is my son, my heir. I love him, but I have already talked to my solicitor, he will send the divorce scrolls for your signature. Yes, I agree about Narcissa, something is wrong."

"Let's do the gift a few days after the wedding, it will mean more."

Tom wanted Hermione married before she saw someone that she might care for and ruin the wedding plans.

"You are right."

When Tom went back home he looked for his daughter, she seemed to have left unsupervised, which was forbidden. However, there were a few places she was allowed. She had been increasingly secretive which worried her father.

He went to see Sebus, and that was a mistake, he wanted her to move to the Fortress effective immediately, which Tom considered. When he went back home, he was informed that his daughter was back.

Lord Tom asked Hermione at the first chance he had, "Where did you go?"

She decided not to say it yet. "Just looking, doing some research." She still wanted to get Sirius, she had some theories.

"Why haven't you opened the box that I gave you long ago. Don't you want to know about Nagini?" He sat on her bed petting the growing pups.

"Father, is this a trick?"

"No, but this would be a good time. I hope you know, Lear has invited us to move to the Fortress, it will be safer there. The Headquarters remains here, as well as most of the guards but for a couple of your choice, and also those assigned to my in-laws."

"Why and how, others would know."

"We will use a portal that is just a door. A door that only we can pass. Nobody will know but a few, we can discuss. Your mother likes the idea. She wants to be close to her sisters."

"I want to live with my husband, alone, the two of us."

"I wish you could," he looked regretful, he wasn't, "but you are my daughter, and we need to stay close, partly because of security reasons." A small part to be sure but it wasn't a complete lie.

"The Fortress is a large place, I was told, you will be independent." Tom smiled benevolently. He would always be with Hermione , she didn't understand that he would be broken if something were to happen to her. As of lately, he was wondering if he should have let her wait. He looked at her.

"I do understand your need for independence." He didn't. He would spend the rest of his days near her. He had two compelling reasons, to protect her, and to see her daily. His wife knew it and understood that nobody would change his mind. He needed his daughter like he needed to breathe.

"Ha, ha," she decided to let it go, for now.

"Again, go and look at the box. I think you will be happy." Anxious to change this topic, she would keep digging.

She went to her room to change, and to look at the box she had hidden. Now she was curious.

When she opened her door, she saw her father in her room stretched on the chaise lounge with Brutus next to him. "Great, let's do it."

She couldn't get mad, he knew her too well, just shook her head at his gall.

Inside the box, she found a small charm, it was a coin, and a note. ' _Remember Cedric Diggory? Go to Hogwarts, to the place where he was alive last. Throw the coin on the ground and step back quickly, be prepared.'_

She looked at him, "Diggory?"

"Aha, I made a change using very old magic. Remember when you ask about Sirius Black? I told you that I had already made a change on the timeline, with a modification. Not perfect, but let's go. It will take but a minute, ah, bring Zip and and Zap."

No need to ask her, the small dogs were floating next to her.

"My dear, I am also bringing Potter and your Weasley mate."

Once they arrived to the place where Cedric Diggory was killed, Harry looked around and asked, "What is going on?"

"Could it be?" Ron asked.

Hermione answered, "Not sure, but I have a good feeling," she was hoping to be right.

She threw the coin on the ground and stepped back quickly.

It first turned into Nagini that launched her body towards Hermione, Zip and Zap flew behind her and sent a killer discharge as Nagini's jaws opened widely, Hermione jumped back farther. The discharge started a sequence of shimmers of the flowing blood that had been Nagini, they got bigger and bigger.

Another shimmer and the Cedric, the one from that day, wearing the same tournament clothes, was sitting on the ground, looking dazed.

"A fake body is in his grave, his parents still think him dead. I was unable to change the day. I looked into it, but this fits and changes nothing. He thinks that it just happened. I froze Nagini, used a different spell to come back, and today she is gone. In his actual time, it just happened."

Hermione, Harry and Ron were amazed. They couldn't stop grinning.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, please take Mr. Diggory to his parents, tell them that he is my daughter's gift. Explain as best as you can. Do check on the families of Nagini's victims, I have a theory. Tell them they might have a surprise, and it will be a good one. I checked with the Holy Man that you sent me to, we shall see."

He flicked his wrist, and they were back in her room.

"You mean that Cedrick could had been back for nearly two years now."

She was sobered and peeved.

Tom, his hardheaded self, answered, "Zip and Zap were part of my gift, they were needed. Plus, I asked you over and over, "Have you opened the box?""

She looked down, guiltily, "I forgot."

"I didn't." He leaned against the wall, his arms crossed, he couldn't help it, her rejection still stung.

Hermione saw the pain on his eyes, making her realize how hard she had been with him. Now, she believed that he had cried for her. Something tugged at her heart, shame for causing her dark father more pain.

She went to him, held him by his waist and laid her head on his chest; he rested his cheek on her head. He could feel his daughter's love, she was giving it without reservations. His mouth opened to say something, but decided that no words were best.

This was one of the best moments of his life. He saved the memory and watched it, always alone, time and time again. It was a moment too intimate to share with anyone. Her love was a bleaching agent removing stains from his soul.

 **Two Wolves' Wedding Vespers**.

Hermione tried the bride's dress worn by Lear's mother sometime in the 17th Century. It was made out dark red silk, and embroidered with gold thread and pearls.

Millie was stuck to Hermione like glue. She had come almost every night into her bed. She disliked Fenrir and was barely civil to Lear. He tried, but he took too much of her time; she wanted to be like her big cousin. Sebus was another matter, she liked him.

"Ermi, I wanna one like that." Millie stomped her foot refusing to try on the gown made for her.

No amount of coaxing made her change her mind. In the end she won, a copy cat dark red silk dress for a toddler. She wanted every detail reproduced, Hermione had to laugh. She looked precious, Teddy Lupin declared her the prettiest of them all.

Hermione was getting super stressed, when Lear and Sebus were announced.

"My dear, we will try with you first, we will unlock your wolf, and later this week, after we observe how it went, we do your aunts, cousin and mother. Their Auror uncle is already in the Fortress, he will wait for his nieces.

They went to the fortress thru the door that only a few saw. The four of them stood under the four moons.

"Where or what is this?" Hermione asked.

"When we came here during the great exodus, each group brought an imprint of our worlds, ready to place it in an in-between. This is really a bridge, an entrance portal to our word. We don't know if it is safe to go back. Some worlds are safe, but we must keep the gate closed until we are certain."

"Ah, Muggle theory about related universes. I see, why here?"

"Because we are more powerful here. We are three beings, a wolf, a human like, and what we were. The later, it is only for us, we don't share it. At this Lear placed a hand over Hermione's head.

She felt changed, her senses expanded. She was seeing the world different. She decided that she might be a wolf. She was right.

She looked down, and to her surprise, she had paws. Running in circles around her, she saw the three wolves. She knew their names, Thunder, Plato and Roy.

They took off in a run, and she went after them, they ran for a short while and went back to the clearing.

The three wolves licked her face. "Think of your self dressed, or you will be naked," she heard Fenrir, "not that I mind." She giggled still high on the bars of chocolate she had eaten with her mother and aunts.

Lear stood by her, "Eat your chocolate now, you won't be able to when you are with pups. You won't miss it, so I've been told."

She looked puzzled, "Why?" As far as she knew chocolate wasn't forbidden during pregnancy, okay she was different, but they were hiding something.

Sebus made faces to Lear, he knew why, because he had seen his mother, and Fenrir's mother. The she-wolves from his family and the Greybacks, were nauseous the entire time. Blue grass tea made it better, but chocolate made them very sick.

"Because you will be too, err, happy." The three wolves avoided eye contact. Fenrir wanted to smack his father.

Hermione remembered her mother saying she was sick 24/7. She narrowed her eyes. "I will find out, and thanks for the wonderful present," she gave Lear a big hug and a kiss.

"Can I do this at will?" She asked.

"Of course, cannot wait for a big run. Soon, with all our princesses."

Hermione was already planning ahead, easier to escape supervision, freedom...

Sebus whispered, "Nothing will change, you will be easier to track."

She growled, no privacy, damn wolves. The three males snickered.

 **The Wedding**

Fenrir woke up and was sick. He had come down with a magical virus, he was certain. He found out it was Groom's nerves. He was afraid she would change her mind, after all, his bride was still resisting the quick wedding.

Security was tight at the wedding, no reporters. They all gathered outside hoping to get a tip, a glimpse, nothing.

The ceremony was very short. It was by an old stone altar. Soft moss was laid all around. Flowers were strewn on the ground. String music was played by her aunts and some of the Malfoy Manor's loyal employees. The guests stood around the altar, behind a floating silk rope.

On her head, Hermione wore a tiara worn by all the Greyback brides, she looked like an old time princess. Fenrir, dressed in a tunic, made many females swoon. It looked just like the one he wore the day when he asked to court her, but today's was embroidered in gold threads. He wore a circlet, same as his father, as well as other adornments, symbols of his status.

Besides that, he looked like he had been sick, he had, with apprehension. All the wedding party carried magic weapons. The Fortress' wolves were also heavily armed. It seemed the weapons were required to fight some of their enemies.

When the Dark Lord gave his daughter to Fenrir, he was the proudest father ever. "My princess, thanks for being my daughter." He and Lear looked happier than anyone else, many made that comment.

Lear married them and to seal their union he made shallow cuts on their hands and tied them together. In that moment fairy lights shone everywhere, and a sweet scent permeated the air. Later nobody could figure out who had set them up.

Fenrir had groom's nerves, and the bride had drunk fizzy caffeine with her father along with the chocolate cake. They hid at the library until Fenrir found them.

The hundreds of wolves at the celebration were rowdy after too much the chocolate cake and the must-Drink-along Eier Liquor (egg Liquor)

Rabastan who had been disappointed, but in truth he just liked the princess, and once fancied that it might be love. Whereas he wanted Adeline, he still mourned the loss of mother load, Hermione. Being a man, he enjoyed how the too happy bride flirted with him. It made her father smile; Sebus chuckled a little; Lear just watched; but Fenrir was furious.

Hermione was about to find out that Fenrir was jealous. The groom approached Rabastan.

"Lestrange we have known each other for long. So just be advised that she is my wife."

"So? I am admiring her, only that." With this, he went to look for Adeline that was talking to his brother. He was grinning, Fenrir in love, and many were jealous that the bride had her eyes on him. Many who aspired to be chosen as seconds and had noticed.

Fenrir was edgy, he had barely kissed the bride with his father, her father and Sebus watching him as hawks, one month of sheer torture. He was planning to end it as soon as possible.

"My bride shall we escape?" He whispered.

"Yes, I am packed, all here," she had a small pouch.

"We need to be in a place were we will be alone and undisturbed."

"Where is that? Between my father, Uncle Sebus and your father, that place might not exist." She caressed his face, making his heart speed.

Millie had fallen hard for the pups who didn't fancy her. She was a bit rough. Brutus loved her, and she rode him; she was a hellion and was getting spoiled with all the attention. But nobody trumped her older cousin, who Millie liked much more than the pups. She was looking for, 'My Ermie,' her face and hands were covered with frosting.

Tom had just let Millie brush his hair, something nobody could believe. He could because he was covered with frosting. The truth was that he liked children. Teddi Lupin also adored him, much to Remus dismay. Whenever Tom had started to change, he had discovered his love for the tikes.

Hermione grinned looking at Millie's antics, she loved the mini Malfoy. Millie was stuck to Hermione all day long. The night before she slept with Hermione, so now when was getting tired, she wanted Hermione to take her for a nap.

Millie saw her with Fenrir, narrowed her eyes, and ran away from her parents. The couple were obviously in love and busy looking at each other. By the time Lucius saw Millie, he sighed, "She is going to throw a fit. She thinks she owns her big cousin." Both parents grinned and walked to get her.

"You my cussin, I loves you," she reached Hermione.

"Yup, I am yours too." Hermione told her. Millie was cleaning her face on Hermione's dress so she could kiss her, as well as running her dirty little hands along the dress' embroidery.

"Ermi, can we play dollies wif the doggies like afore?"

"No no, I have to go sweet pea."

"I no wanna you to go," Lucius was right, Millie started raising hell.

"Noooo, I want Ermi here, noooo." Indeed, she was pitching a Malfoy fit.

Draco was laughing. "Soon she would fall out limp. Then she will hold her breath long enough to scare them all."

Greg had noticed and grinned, it was the old Draco. Draco told Greg, "A Malfoy fit, in five seconds she will be flat on the ground kicking." They counted down. Indeed, she was doing it. "She will pass out in two seconds, and...wait I'll be back."

When it didn't work, she started screaming, "No, no don't go. I wanna ou to' tay." When Lucius tried to pick her up, she refused and pushed him.

"Wif my Ermi, I go. My big cusin, mine, he's ugly," she pointed at Fenrir holding Hermione's hand.

Teddy was in love, he had tried, but Millie only wanted Hermione. "I'll marry Millie." He told Remus, who was walking with Pansy and Magnolia, her mother.

Fenrir wasn't happy when his bride picked Millie up, her bridal clothes were covered in dirt and frosting. She had just discovered that cleaning her dress wasn't easy, it resisted magic.

Sebus saw them and offered, as their leader, to take Millie, but she snarled, a willful pup, showing teeth. All the wolves around laughed at her bad temper. A few took notice, a bride in some years, they needed their name to be considered. However Teddy Lupin told his father, and others, "She is mine."

Draco saw all the fuzz, stretched his arms, and she went to him.

Lucius watched her with Draco, she let him clean her with a wet cloth he conjured. She sighed contented, let him pick her up, and started sucking her thumb. "I like ou and lov'ou."

"As you should, I am your brother."

"My brodder?" Her eyes opened with admiration and pride.

"Yup." He kissed her head

"You are big and purty like my papa. I'm lit'le and purty like my big cusin Ermi. Not big and ugly like Feri, I no like him. He's nasty and smells phiuhi." With this said, she relaxed in her brother's arms.

"Uh, uh." Draco was controlling a big grin looking at Fenrir's evil eye and listening to the wolves laughing.

The Malfoy magic was at work, siblings were rare, but they bonded at first sight, the older ones would always felt compelled to take care of the little ones. Lucius understood why a girl, no competition for the male heir from another witch. He also knew something else, the love for a sibling could not be broken by Narcissa, it trumped all non-Malfoy's, maybe Millie was a godsend. Draco would always choose his siblings over Narcissa.

"I will read you a book, okay?" Draco asked Millie softly.

"Two books, and a short one."

"It's a deal."

"Can you take a nap wif me? Like Ermi?" She touched his chin.

Draco was worn out after the ugly scene with his mother, he could use to be with his little sister. "Lets go to your play room, okay? But you walk, you are a big witch." He wanted to tire her out.

Lucius thought, yes today is a good day, maybe I have my son back. He looked at his children as they walked away, holding hands

Celeste smiled shyly. He turned and asked her, "No sense in pretending I never got over losing you, wait, I mean thirty one years ago. It is time, will you marry me? I mean right away."

"You are married," she waited.

"I was until yesterday. I am free."

"Excuse me." A blond wolf interrupted . "My Lady Astuss, May I have this dance? I need to talk to you," he was one of the wolves who wore a formal coat, medallions, ribbons, and such. "I am a Count, I was just talking to your uncle, we can..."

Lucius saw her face, "What you can do is be gone, she is to be my wife."

He smiled knowingly, "I knew that, perhaps you should be better informed. I'll go, for now." He bowed, smiled and left.

Lucius had a sudden bad feeling in his gut. He looked around, he felt evil reaching out to touch him. Something about his child, and he was scared.


	19. Jealousy

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, and new developments are my intellectual property. Glorioux

 **Jealousy and Dark Deeds**

Lucius felt restless, uneasy, he had a bad feeling about his children.

He tried to relax as he walked to see Draco and Millie, he remembered earlier... the blond wolf had turned around for a replay, "Lady Astuss, as I was saying, I rule the House of Ulm. Unions between our families date back to the first days. Thus I was talking to your uncle, my Prince, about our long-standing agreement."

He came closer and grinned, but his smile was no longer civilized, ivory fangs gleamed, and his eyes were less than friendly, "Mr. Malfoy what you can do is to be better informed; it is only a matter of time before you become well acquainted with me. You don't get it, it is pre-ordained. She is the second daughter, so mote it be."

He moved forward at an unnatural speed, clicked his tongue, and before Lucius could do anything took Celeste's hand and kissed it, her palm —not a gentleman's kiss— and in a blink of an eye, he was gone.

Lucius had a bitter taste in his mouth, he suspected that it was a losing battle. On the other hand, the overstated wolf had class. Nevertheless, he still hated the ideas brewing inside his brain. It was a trade in, he would have a long lifetime with the one he had always loved, but he might have to share. Hopefully, he was wrong, but somehow, he doubted it. He looked at Celeste's face, flushed and surprised. No, he didn't doubt it.

 **Trouble in Paradise**

The bride and groom went to the private wings and sat on a terrace overlooking the gardens.

Fenrir was nervous, although the reason escaped him. Desire lulled his senses, but his wolf valued the chase and the wait. Though by now, Plato was ready to pounce.

He was a little concerned that she still didn't know about their third person, or their original selves before they integrated the human form. This night she would learn since he wouldn't be able to hold it back. He just couldn't relax with her.

He sat next to her, both were drinking iced coffee spiked with Belgium chocolate liqueur. His arm wrapped around her shoulders. Plato loved her curls, he liked when Fenrir rolled them around his fingers like springs and let them go. He was planning to wrap her curls around his cock. The idea made his stomach muscles clench.

"I have wished for this since I saw you, nearly three years ago," he confesed, "but I was afraid of rejection. Besides you had your boyfriends, Potter and Krum."

She sighed, "Yes, plus Ron and Cormac for a while last year."

Plato growled, _I told you, she is a naughty, bad wolf_. Fenrir agreed, after he found her, she was the only one for him, he had not even talked to available females.

"You err, well, did you, ahem, with them?" Fenrir wanted to be careful about his questions.

"Did I have sex? Kinda." She giggled, rather naughtily. Fenrir furrowed his eyebrows at her answer.

As for Plato, he was peeved _, Ask her_ , he urged. She was flaunting her conquests, the nerve.

Fenrir had forgotten about his desire, he sounded unfriendly, and Hermione didn't like his tone, "How kinda, either you did, or you didn't, explain," he demanded.

"Hmm, well, we touched and a little more." Now what? She wasn't liking this line of interrogation.

"More of what, be specific." Fenrir was wondering what was he doing? Why was he behaving like a jealous jerk? All valid concerns, but he still wanted to know. The idea that others had her while he had already found her, wasn't sitting well.

"It is private and in the past." The clever witch ended the nonsense. What was wrong with her groom?

He laughed, sounding somehow forced, "You are right."

 _Ask, we need to kill him_. Plato egged him, not that Fenrir needed any encouragement.

They were at the back of the structure. Before he asked more, he Apparated them into a large room, a suite.

"Here we are in our rooms," no time to show her around; after all the work done by Cecile. First he wanted to know, "So was Potter one of the ones?" He asked casually, already making plans to kill him.

She surprised him with a deep growl. "If it bothers you so much, I will go back home. My father told me that I could still change my mind, whenever and for whatever reason; it is my call."

Fenrir didn't like the threat, "You presume a lot, that is where you are wrong my darling..."

Both heard a deep growl. A giant wolf was coming towards them from the gardens. He recognized the wolf, they both did. The wolf cleared the balcony in one jump.

The king stood in front of them, "As the tradition calls it, I came here to wish you well," he moved towards and placed his hand on Fenrir, "you were no saint. Keep it up, and she won't be yours."

Fenrir nerves were back full blast, he had noticed many covetous eyes fixed on his bride. Many of the elite wanted in right now. Bloody hell, he knew what came next.

"I have a list a mile long, for Seconds, and more than likely, for Thirds, not unheard because her heritage. I was willing to wait for several years, now, well, now I am wondering if a Second is just what you need. Sooner or later, it will happen, this is what happens when you marry a true she-wolf, and an Astuss at that. Astuss and Greyback she-wolves are rare, and now we have six Astuss she-wolves charged with magic."

Sebus and his father had warned him already. It was the chance to unite many houses. "I wasn't exempt if you remember. Her father wants two consorts or more. At first I objected, but now I am willing to go as high as two more. So you decide, and I will make your wish reality."

Fenrir was conflicted, their world could be violent; and in principle he didn't dislike the idea of another wolf to care for her. It was also true that she wolves were scarce, they always had been. Thus when someone like Hermione came along, already known by her magical prowess, without a doubt, she would be wanted by many. He had been approached by several houses, wishing a pup of hers.

He wanted years alone with her, time to have their pups. Time to get to know each other real well.

"As for you, young lady, perhaps, we need to wait a few years." Sebus was not asking.

Great, Sebus was there. Both Hermione and Fenrir wanted to scream. What was up with the wolves?

"I heard them. Lear, maybe this was too fast." He walked towards them, "You had your share," he was looking at Fenrir, "we can still break the bond. What I want for my nieces is their happiness; they are the only left from hundreds of us. And yes, you have zero right to be upset, Lord Romeo."

"How many was your share?" Hermione wasn't sure that she liked it. Her lip was raising.

"Yes, there were err, some, but that was ages ago. Please forgive me my dear, I am selfish." Fenrir felt zero remorse, he had to back track, but first, "Why were you flirting with Rabastan?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "Too much choco besides he likes Adeline."

Even Fenrir had to laugh, they all had a chocolate weakness.

"Let's try again, blessings, and may spring bring new life." Lear turned to leave.

"Spring is in five months." Hermione sounded alarmed.

"Uh uhu, right, pups come in 19 to 21 weeks." Sebus answered, they should have kept that fact to theirselves, Lear and his big mouth.

The well wishers turned back into wolves and left.

"Babies in less than six months?" She nearly ran, but the idea of small children with Fenrir sounded perfect. They would probably be the most spoiled children ever, well, after the Malfoy.

The bride and groom now sat in opposite sides of the room.

"I still think you are a hypocrite." Hermione grumbled.

"I think you are a naughty pup." He did, all that flirting. No wonder that she had all those wolves panting after her. She danced with at least eight of the foolish hopefuls. One time she danced with three at once, he couldn't help it and growled.

"You have no rights, Cecile told me of you having to hide from she-wolves. I have a mind..."

She heard a nasty "Grump," in her head, a human, "Father, not you too, leave us alone."

You are an idiot Plato told him, seconds? Maybe in 20 years, all this is your fault. I don't mind, it could be fun, but I want her alone for a while.

Fenrir agreed, he stood up an kneeled next to Hermione, "I was a jerk, I am scared that you will remember the nasty werewolf I was before. You are so much more I deserve, the best." He was going to lose her.

"Stop it. I have no right to judge you The things that you saw, it must have been awful. I cannot imagine what you felt. My poor dear." She put his head on her lap and scratched behind his ears.

Not for the first time, the memories of all the dead crowded his mind. It happened often, but today she was with him. Whereas her touch healed him, the fear of losing her made him feel insecure. He realized how much easier it was when she was by his side. He breathed her in, and calm and content descended upon him. He loved her, and had for a long time, and she was his now; he was one lucky wolf.

Tom was busy with Jean, everyone was distracted. Millie was up from her short nap. She ran, holding cake on her grubby hand, after the pups, Zip and Zap. They were teasing her. Although, they liked playing, they wouldn't let her come close.

Draco laughed running right behind her. Theo and Ron, assigned to watch over Millie, a couple of the new honor guard, a true mix of the dark and light, were right behind. Theo adored the tiny Malfoy and was glad to see Draco smiling again.

The party was winding down. They all heard the dogs yipping.

Adeline was walking and thinking about the Lestrange wizards. They made her nervous, both were so beautiful. She had wanted a few minutes alone before seeing Rabastan, she bent to pick up a shiny object and all went black.

Soon after that, cloaked guests went into the Floo to the Manor. Exactly two minutes later, the alarms went off.

Tom was above Jean, "I love you my Jeanie," he spoke between shuddered breaths; his mouth took hers. The screams made him stop. they were in one of the small drawing rooms, he dressed them, "Hermione? Let's go and check."

Brutus was howling. Someone used a mean gauging spell, he was recuperating but in bad shape. Theo and Ron were found stunted, tied to a tree.

Greg and Remus mobilized and ordered the Floo access closed at both ends.

Tom looked around, it was madness.

"Millie, Millie," Draco kept repeating her name. He looked shell shocked, he was badly beaten, an arm bleeding. Celeste was crying repeating her daughter's name. Lucius held her to his chest. He was the one who had found Draco.

Tom saw the pups, "Oh no, are they dead?" Zip and Zap were still on the ground.

Several had shifted into wolves, sniffing all over.

"What happened?" Tom asked.

Lucius held Celeste trying to calm her. The blond wolf came, sniffed and licked her, sniffed Lucius and ran outside to look, followed by more like him. A few other blond wolves sat next to her, keeping guard.

Draco tried to answer, he was in shock, tremors ran along his body, and his teeth shattered.

"We were running, when I heard Brutus growling. I sensed danger and picked up Millie and wrapped my arms around her. I reached to pull my wand when a burning spell made me drop it. I heard Ron and Theo's warning." His hand was just healing, still burnt by a nasty curse.

""Give her to us." The two strangers asked me, their faces were covered with Death Eaters' masks."

'"No." I said, holding her tighter. That is when the attack started. I saw one curse the pups so Brutus attacked them. Next thing, I was on the ground."" He looked at Tom.

Greg took over, "Whoever did it, disabled Ron and Theo first, they are with the healer, they're badly burned. Millie is gone, no where to be found. We found Draco bleeding after Brutus dragged his body and howled. Someone took her, and the pups are under a powerful spell, must have been a guest."

Draco shook his head, "Not a guest, I smelled my mother's perfume when I fought them."

"Your mother wasn't invited." Tom didn't trust the young Malfoy.

"She was here, maybe poly-juiced?"

"As who?" Tom insisted .

"We need to check the guests, to find who is missing." Greg left to direct the effort.

Pucey Sr. came forth, "Abigail wasn't herself, she has been acting odd since she went to see Narcissa."

"Why," Remus asked. He held Magnolia, while Pansy held Teddy, they liked each other on sight.

"I am not sure she and another of her friends went to visit Narcissa."

"Which friend?" Remus asked, but Pucey had no idea.

"Where is Adeline? I was meeting her at the garden." Rabastan asked, "Ah, there you are." he walked towards her.

"Darling," he said touching her arm in a caress, "we were looking for..." it wasn't Adeline, it was Celeste, "Pardon, today you look so alike."

The two sisters, Celeste and Adeline their hair up. An old fashioned net covered their heads, part of the antique costume, plus their coloring was similar. The bridal party witches all wore the same period dress, same than Luna and Ginny. The abductors could have mixed the sisters.

"The bitch took them," Tom exploded. "I should have killed her when I went to see her." Jean was quiet

"Greg where were you? Where were the guards assigned to watch my sister?" Tom asked. Jean's sisters were his.

Jean looked beyond upset; Tom held her cold hand, feeling her anguish, made his anger grow. All those around could feel his angry power, many who knew him were trembling.

Sebus explained, "She was being watched; I guessed Adeline discarded her guards probably to meet with Rabastan."

Before Lear changed back, he said, "Let's check the Floo at the Manor, Sebus figure out who comes with me."

"Draco, son, come." Lucius' voice was cold as ice.

Draco's eyes were red, he was unable to move, "She is going to kill my sister, she told me yesterday that she should be dead." He sobbed. "I told her to never say that again. She called me a traitor. How could she? Millie is a baby, a sweet baby, my sister, my little witch."

"What do you know?" Tom pressed

"Nothing, but father, can we talk privately? Is urgent."

Lucius face was hard as stone. "Later, but only for a minute, come with us." He didn't trust his son.

The Floo to the manor, Sebus met them, "They smelled Millie here." He pointed at the blond wolves. Sebus showed them two places.

"Did you order all the manor's perimeter blocked?" Tom's robes billowed around him; Lucius was no better; the wolves looked inhuman, strange beings with bluish skin, long faces, golden eyes; in their anger their real-selves showed. Draco cringed in fear while he cried for Millie, his arm still bleeding.

Sebus reported, "We checked nobody has left in the last half hour; there are cake crumbs all over the fireplace with Floo access, right on the floor, and more just around, "It is strange seemed as six life forces but only four bodies."

Lear panicked, "Wait." He led to look and came back looking upset. Someone had taken a valuable piece. He had been careless. But who could have seen him, nobody was around, he'd looked carefully.

Draco sat and started talking on his own, "Father," everyone listened, "I remember, it was over three years ago; aunt Bella came into my room, but everything is hazy after that. I think we went to get Celeste, they used me, although I not sure how. There is more, I stole Miss Granger's address from the files, that is how Bella found her parents. How was I to know that they meant to..."

Tom roared, he was so very angry, his beloved was raped, and she still had nightmares because of it. With a great presence of mind, he tried to remember that Draco was a young wizard at the time.

"Father, I have done wrong, I allowed Mom to poison my mind until last night. When she wanted to hurt Millie I told her that I was going to tell you. I was going to at the party, but my baby sister wanted to read. She loved the cake, just like we do, a slice of each, I brought her more cake. She loved the stories, just like I did at her age." His look was desolate, "She is only a baby, she must be very scared. She kept screaming, it was awful."

There was something about the stories and the cake, he wished he could remember.

Lear touched his forehead, Draco didn't resist. Lear went back and forwards, many of his memories were hazy, he was under a curse, and he hadn't lied.

What he said next made Lucius blood cold, "I think mother is sick since Aunt Bella died she talks to herself. This strange wizard comes to see her, I think he is disguised."

Draco was in shock. Lear remembered all Fenrir's wrong doings; he was trying not to kill Draco. But all Sebus wanted, was to kill him.

Celeste saw their murderous intentions, Lucius' hands were closed in a tight fist. Celeste made him open his fingers.

The Floo activated, it was Jean and Rodolphus. She went to her sister, and they held each other. Celeste looked at Lear and Sebus, "No more wasting time, let Draco go. He fought them, and he is only guilty of no telling us what was going on. Let's work together."

In their room, Fenrir and Hermione walked to the bed. "No more arguing, this is the happiest and scariest day of my life, I am afraid to do wrong. Let's try it again." Fenrir sat on the bed and patted his side.

At that moment Hermione saw Millie, right in front of her, "Cusin Ermi, I'm fraid." she looked sweaty, her face was dirty and wet with tears.

"Darling where are you?"

"Duno is dark..." the speech was garbled, "kills my brodder...doggies deader...doggies ...too..come..."

It stopped, "Millie, talk to me."

"There," Fenrir showed her, in the mirror they saw Aurora, "Is that you?" They heard her, "Took us... Draco...dead..." and she was gone.

Hermione was angry, "Whoever took Millie dies, bastards."

"I agree, Let's go." Fenrir told her and jumped to the garden, the wolves ran together.

 **The Missing Pup**

At the Manor, Greg stood in front of Tom, "My Lord, McNair is here, he says he must see you, it is urgent, a matter of life and death."

"Why not, but who got him here? He was forbidden to come. Never mind, just bring him in." Tom decided to let him talk because he didn't believe in coincidences. He called Jean to stand by him. He could feel her trembling hand. He kissed her cheek, "You are safe." He whispered.

"Sir, I swear I am here to help," McNair fell on his knees, "Forgive me, Sir. I don't want more deaths, no more. It is time I talk, I was afraid to tell you that Pettigrew enchanted a rat. He had instructions from Bella." He saw Rodolphus, and he cowered.

"Sorry to say, but Pettigrew did whatever she asked from him. You know how she, err, you know...It was staged, he never died. As I understand, he lived inside the walls spying on everyone. He and one of the snatchers, have been helping Bellatrix who lives inside her sister. The Black witches share a body. I was around when they made plans if anything should happen to her."

Lucius heard and made a decision. Time to bring the wedding present. He whispered to Tom who nodded. He sent an owl, the surprise would be there in a few minutes. It was meant for the next day, but today was the right day.

Lear cussed under his breath, he would kill the rat; it had seen him hiding the piece. He needed to talk to Fenrir and ask him a couple questions.

McNair was sweating and extremely pale; he wouldn't raise his eyes for fear to see Jean. After the last years and meeting some Muggles that have been kind to him, he was sorry for many of his actions, but nothing like the shame he felt remembering the rape of his Lord's wife.

"They contacted me two days ago, but I turned them down. Since I lost my magic, a Muggle friend helped me to get here. It takes a while. They want to kill your daughter because her powerful blood will bring Bella back."

"So why take others?"

"They were going to use her family to lure her. There might be more, but that is all I know. They want Miss Riddle."

"Not my daughter, where is she?" He panicked, his blood went cold.

"Daddy, daddy," a wolf turned into his daughter in front of his eyes. His arms went around her. She hugged him and held on to him, laid her head on his chest. Jean was happy to see their love.

"My child, you are well." He kissed her head. Everyone looked down, because nobody wanted to intrude in this private moment. McNair realized the extent of his folly. He could be at both father and daughter's right side, and instead he'd sided with the wrong witch.

"Daddy, Millie was taken. We saw her. They said they Draco might be dead. Wait, where are my dogs, Zip, Zap and Brutus. Where are they?"

a/n any guesses what is Lucius' surprise? Nothing like a little wedding drama. Lol


	20. Cake Crumbs

**DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. Glorioux**

 **A/n one or two more after this**

 **Rescued and the Wedding Present**

 **Cake Crumbs Trail**

"Not my daughter, where is she?" Tom panicked.

"Daddy daddy," a wolf turned into his daughter in front of his eyes. His arms went around her.

"My child, you are well." He kissed her head, her cheeks. She had never called him Daddy before, he was elated. When he held her with trembling hands, everyone looked down not wanting to intrude in this private moment. Everyone had learned by now.

"Daddy, Millie was taken, Draco might be dead. Where are my dogs, Zip, Zap and Brutus. Where are they?"

He held her next to him, he didn't want her out of his sight until the threat was eliminated.

Nobody answered because Draco interrupted.

"Wait, about the cake crumbs, I read Millie the same story three times. It was a Muggle book about a witch that ate children. Hansel and Gretel, was the name, too scary for a little witch, but she liked it." Draco smiled sadly at the memory, "The girl dropped bread crumbs to find the way back home. Millie kept saying, "she was a good witch, and the nasty witch was a ba'wish, so sweet.""

Hermione ran to Draco and kissed his cheek, surprising everyone; particularly, one jealous wolf, Fenrir, who was by Draco in one leap and had him on the ground ready to kill him, his massive jaws opened.

A bigger wolf pushed Fenrir to the side, Lear. "Seconds, you need Seconds; perhaps, Prince Volkar, perhaps." He told Fenrir when they were back in human form, their cover blown with everyone, or not. Lear erased memories of the few who couldn't know. Volkar, a stuffy Austrian Prince, was the Prince Charming of wolves. Every female wolf wanted their wolves to be like him.

Fenrir just growled, jealousy was going to be his enemy, he could sense it now. Damn, this wasn't the time.

Hermione ignored him, no need to waste time, "Yes, she loves the story, just yesterday she left a trail of bacon crumbs for the pups, 'to find her,'" she also smiled at the memory.

Lucius smiled as well, "That is what she was doing? A superior Malfoy mind, I guess we need to follow the cake crumb trail." His concern not diminished; his entire body ached, worried for his little witch.

Several wolves were at it, but the trail stopped at one of the corners of the large room.

"Maybe she ran out cake?" Lucius asked.

Draco thought about it, "I doubt it," he smiled sheepishly, "I charmed the slices, she pocketed the tiny slices to last until I said so."

"Brilliant," Hermione declared, "but all that sugar, never mind. Glad you aren't 'deader.'" she was going to say something else but was interrupted.

Celeste's face was desolate until it brightened up when she saw her Uncle Rufus, he had just arrived. "Uncle, my baby and Adeline were taken."

"I heard, so where are they?"

Remus said, "The life forces cannot be pinpointed, they are around, but wherever they are, we cannot get to them. They must be using a powerful concealment charm."

"Sorry I was late. I was in Mungo's since yesterday. Mr Malfoy, you cannot keep them safe. You must know, long ago I was with Albus when your wife and her sister came to see Albus with important information, I overheard, it was related to my nieces' parents. They knew that Albus was of the Light and might be interested. That, he was, they died the same day as you might already know. I didn't remember until last night. Why? Because I went to Mungo's with a terrible headache, and I was told I had memory blocks they removed." His eyes looked haunted.

Tom was furious, "The Black sisters, I knew it, Lucius what are you going to do about it? How much more are you willing to let them do? Your wife has to pay for her sins. She has hurt my family over and over again, and now she has taken your daughter, a baby may I add."

 **Earlier- Inside the place** where she was being held, Adeline looked around. She had been abducted that much was clear, but she wasn't hurt. It was very dark, but she had night vision, perfect. She wished her wolf was out. They were going to do it later today when the guests were gone, too bad. She wondered about her sisters, and hoped the three of them were safe. Juli had gone to bed early, something had made her stomach very sick. She hopped she was well, maybe she was poisoned.

She heard others and moved towards the voice, gods, they had Millie; she had been right. It stunk, where were they? She saw a big rat and swallowed a scream, _Ugh, gross_ , she though. She heard the voices, "Peter, we need to figure out how to get the Mudblood here. I hope they don't find us first."

Aurora saw the rat transformed into a round looking human. "Everyone is looking, if not for my superior knowledge and my sources, we couldn't have hidden."

One of the females spoke like two different people, two distinct voices, "I want my body back. We just need her blood. Let's try again, she needs to die."

The other voice said, "Lucius' witch and the crying brat must die as well; Lucius is mine. We should have looked more and found her when we had the chance. Too bad that Draco developed a conscience. Now, he has chosen 'his sister' over me. When the brat Millie dies, Draco will be my son again."

Millie was crying, the witch with two voices said, "Shut the brat."

"No magic, it might be traced, I think." The rat-wizard observed.

"I want them dead, as soon as we get Hermione," that was the nasty voice. "They all must die, the bitch stole my Tom. I recognized the Mudblood's face when I saw that bloody Granger. They should have stayed dead."

Another cloaked figure spoke, "And when do I get my child?"

"Not now, this is more important."

"Aunt Cissy, you promised. Remus already has someone else, an older witch, the fool."

"Shut up, I already told you, damn Half-Blood," the meaner voice answered.

They heard voices near, close enough.

Peter told them, "We must go, I can take us out but not them, they are upon us."

"No, let's kill them first. We get the ex-Mudblood next time."

 **The Bad Witch**

Right outside of the room's walls, Hermione called everyone's attention, "Wait, as I was about to tell Draco that I came because Millie appeared, so I was surprised to see him, Millie told me that all were _deader_." Everyone was alert, maybe there was hope.

Lucius ran to Hermione, "Thanks Merlin, where is she?"

"I don't know, wait, wait."

In front of them, they all saw Millie, she looked bad. Her face wet with tears, cake, mucus, and sweat. Lucius wanted to kill.

"Darling where are you?" Hermione asked, apparently the connection was with her, she was nearly whispering, "Ermi, come now, the ba'wish tolds them to make me deader like my brodder, come, I'm scaird. I'm afraid of the man-rat, I want my brodder."

"Where are you, look around darling," Hermione coaxed her.

"Dunno, it's stinky, no lights." At this she was gone.

Inside the holding place. Adeline knew it, they were going to kill them. She went to Millie and stepped in front of the little witch.

"Millie, my love are you okay?" Another voice asked. Adeline could hear clearly. Just like before.

Adeline whispered to Millie, "Love, that is Mommy."

Millie hugged her aunt, "Auntie Ade, you're here." She lowered her voice, "I left cake crumbs."

Adeline smiled, "Good little witch."

Narcissa was angry when she heard Millie, "We took the wrong witch. One second, let me think, she is the witch your husband was after; Rabastan wants her as well."

In the Floo room, Tom looked at McNair, he had told the truth. Now they knew who they were fighting. Jean was stuck to him, she was obviously afraid of McNair, but grateful for the information.

In the room Bella's voice ordered, "Kill them, Rodolphus is mine, we must go." They pulled out their wands and moved closer to their victims.

A loud voice spoke as a bubble made of light surrounded Adeline and Millie, they all heard the same, "Too bad we cannot kill humans, but you won't hurt hem. You wizard-rat give back the piece now, or you will be locked in a hell's hole."

 **The Rescue**

Outside, Hermione said, "Good Millie, there, can you see?" She could see a thread of light into the Floo, let's go," she changed into a wolf and Tom liked it, several of the wolfs, guards, and Lucius followed.

"McNair, if you are telling the truth we will see, Remus have him held on a room with guards, and let's go."

The wolves all smelled carefully around the Floo. Jean exclaimed, "Wait, wait."

The blond wolf went back to the corner and scratched with his paw.

Tom asked, "Love, wait for what?"

"My parents told me to hide in the 'other side,' this fireplace is a replica of the one at my home, the one Mom said go my, not sure, something about thru...Don't know, Tom please see inside me."

Tom Riddle placed his hand on her forehead. His robes billowed around him. The scenes he was seeing angered him; he saw her parents, probably right before Dumbledore found them, "Go, remember the fireplace, don't be afraid, pull the hair. You are little, go open the door, go darling, hide." Then she was hiding inside a wardrobe seeing her parents being murdered by Dumbledore. The memories made him wish to go into the past. Maybe he would do it one day. Nobody would be the wiser. Yes, he would, same than with Cormac.

Hermione, the wolf, stood by the blond wolf, both whining and scratching at the wall. Tom Riddle went inside the large fireplace, "Move, give me some room."

"Does anyone see the hair?" He asked. He told them about his wife parents' command.

Draco saw it, there were figures carved on the frame, fairies, he guessed, some had long curly hair. "Wait," He rubbed his hand over the carved hair, "this one moves. Fees like real hair," when he 'pulled,' a very small door appeared next to Hermione's petite wolf and the blond wolf. Hermione heard a voice inside; she was the only one small enough to go thru. She looked at the others and went in.

She entered, saw a lever and put her paws over. It opened a bigger door with a lot of noise.

The bubble protecting Aurora and Millie dissolved, one of the figures ripped Millie from Aurora. But not for long, the large blond wolf downed her, sideways, and Millie fell on top of him.

The place was dank, hard to move around, full of boxes. Hermione, the wolf leaped on Peter, though the snatcher kicked her hard and Peter got away. However, he dropped a chess piece that was telling Peter how to escape.

They all saw how Narcissa and Peter jumped into a hole and disappeared.

Orders were being yelled, but the couple were no where to be found.

Tonks and the snatcher were brought out. Millie was carried out by the shifted wolf, non-other than Lucius' nemesis. He was murmuring soothing words and rubbing her back.

Millie held on to him for dear life, she was terrified.

Celeste cried, "My Millie come to mommy," Millie didn't listen, she hid her face on the stranger's chest.

He tried to pass the child to the mother, but Millie held on. "Hol'me the ba'witch is coming to make me deader, she wants to eat me. Yo're biggest."

"My dear go to your Mommy, you are safe." He kissed her head.

"No, no, she made my brodder deader." She held on.

Tom heard the child and was furious. He came by Lucius, "I will tear your wife apart, enough is enough."

"No, it is my job, but we need to find them."

Lear had retrieved the piece, it had fallen between the boxes. This wolf wasn't redeemable, she was still trying to damage his family. With great regret he threw the chess piece on the ground and crushed it. Only dust remained, a tear for one more wolf lost, streamed down his cheek.

Adeline ran to her uncle, he held her. "They wanted to kill us," she looked at her sister and those who listened, "they want to kill you and Millie because of her father." Then she looked at Jean, "You too, because you took Tom, they want Hermione and hoped to trade us for her. Let's get Millie home." She stopped talking, not wanting to say more around the child.

The blond was still holding Millie when she saw Draco, she grinned and wanted to get down. She ran to Draco who picked her up and kissed the dirty face. Her bottom was wet, but it mattered none. She was too precious. She put her hand in her pocket to get something. "You're okay, here, eat a piece." It was a piece of cake. Draco held her tight, "I am proud of you Millie Gretel."

Remus informed them, "They are still around, but we cannot find them." He looked at Dora disgusted. "what have you done? Plotting with your aunt and helping Bellatrix?"

She looked distraught, "I didn't know about Bellatrix, I thought my aunt wasn't well. I am sorry, I wouldn't have let them kill anyone. My aunt told me she wanted to scare the mother into leaving. I wanted my son."

Tom looked at her coldly, "Just because my wife abhors killing, I won't do it. I'll decide what to do with you. If anything happens to either my wife or daughter, you better pray. Take her away."

The snatcher refused to say anything, but Tom invaded his mind. He and others wanted Bellatrix back. They wanted her to be in charge. They didn't like his shared government, not the milder version of the Dark Lord. Otherwise, he had no idea what Peter had done. Tom laughed, "Let them try."

Hermione and Fenrir were looking into the boxes in the small windowless musty room.

"We had the same room in our home," Jean told Tom, "exactly, I think they were used to hide things, maybe people."

"Something in the room does not allow people to be clearly detected." Tom thought aloud, "maybe there are other spaces like this in the house."

Hermione and Fenrir were dragging the boxes out using levitations spells.

Many contain books unreadable, in a language not known to any and resisting translation spells.

Others contained a fortune in precious gems, jewelry, and coins, gold, but not Galleons, just like a pirates' treasure; old toys, clothes made out unknown fibers, and strange styles. There several picture albums, one showing photos of a happy family, some looked familiar.

It was obvious that there were great mysteries concerning her family, since not much was known about Jean's mother. With the found treasure, the sisters were even richer. But what was more interesting were the drawings to build rooms like the one they found, under the plaster there were plates and wires, shielding the rooms.

They would need to examine the house carefully. While they were looking, Jean surprised Tom. "Narcissa needs to be killed, my parents were murdered because of her. We also need make sure Bella is destroyed. The rat must also die. Otherwise, they will keep trying to kill us, and I cannot bear if Millie or Hermione are hurt. All those wanting to hurt them must go!"

He smiled, one of his half smiles, "Thanks for allowing it, is better this way, I was going to do it anyway. Nobody would be safe if anything happens to my two witches. But Lucius has to sanction it. He is my right hand, and I don't need more enemies."

Lucius stood by the door, "She wants to kill a Malfoy child. If I had loved her, I couldn't had made Celeste pregnant; it was not possible because I was married. The only exception is when you marry the wrong witch. Hence, it is easy to choose, I choose Millie and her mother."

Draco was back, he agreed, he was sad, "Mother scares me, she will kill Millie given the chance, and that cannot happen. She chose the evil sister, it was her doing. I don't want my aunt back, it must be prevented. Sometimes I think Mom only loves Bella."

"Peter must die as well. But we have a problem, the sisters are using Black Magic unknown to me. Who is to tell that we destroy the body but not Bellatrix? We need access to the Black library. Let's see Potter." Tom reasoned.

 **The Wedding Present**

"I will be back, the surprise I had for the bride is still not well. Wait, call Mr. Potter, last I saw him he was flirting with a guest." Lucius looked at Tom who nodded.

Harry and Hermione stood by the Floo as requested by Lucius. Lucius asked to be allowed to enter. What they saw, was even a bigger surprise than Cedric.

He stepped out the fireplace with Sirius, thin, not really well, but alive.

"Is that really you? Harry and Hermione asked in unison. He nodded, and they ran to him, to his embrace, repeating his name, over and over again.

A nasty growl came from the giant wolf walking towards them. He was quickly subdued by his father and his friend. They morphed again to Sirius surprise. Lear was furious, Sebus as well.

"Who is that?" Sirius pointed at the formally attired Fenrir.

Hermione sighed, "My husband," she gave Fenrir a nasty look and a raised lip.

"That is Greyback? A vast improvement, but still an idiot. I love Harry and Hermione as my children, fool."

"How? You fell..." Hermione started.

"Yes, I did, but Lucius saved me from my demented cousin. He kept me alive but unconscious, not sure how."

"An old Malfoy secret, the problem is the retrieval, I had to research old books. I have known how to get him for a few weeks. Mr. Bill Weasley helped me. Sirius has been staying in a safe place, and as you can see, he is not well. He knows of Bellatrix and Narcissa. He thinks he knows how it was done," Lucius eyes turned hard.

"Yes, to make sure she is destroyed, she must be burned the moment she dies. For her to die, Narcissa has to die there is no choice. I recommend to send Draco and any others with Black blood to another house. They cannot be in close proximity, it goes for me as well." Sirius explained. "That type of magic is forbidden, uses necromancy and holding souls."

Tom asked, "How was it done?"

Lucius answered, "Narcissa was always ready to capture her sister's soul and vice versa. The Blacks have many dark artifacts, one is a soul catcher. For the first transfer it needs to be in a woman with child, the transfer kills the child and the preserved soul now inhabits the same body. I just hope that it wasn't my child." He saw Celeste cringe.

"She fed me lust potions, I didn't want anything with her, not for a long time, now I understand why."

Hermione still held Sirius' hand, she truly loved him, he was an adult she loved and respected, true enough, but Fenrir didn't believe it and was barely controlling himself. Sirius kept glancing at Voldemort, he was distrustful, and when he saw his welcoming eyes, and Hermione smiling at him, he accepted the change with reservations, after all Lucius had saved him. Maybe he had stepped into an alternate reality.

"Lucius told me they had escaped…, I think I know where they are. I will tell you, but let us leave the premises."

Tom asked, "You have my friendship. My daughter has missed you. Remus is her right hand, but she can use more like you. Think about it, but for now leave."

Lucius saw the blond from the house of Ulm. He went to him. "Thank you for helping, I think we will get along when the time comes."

"No need to thank me, the pup will be mine, and nobody hurts what is mine. I hope you can protect them until such time. Another incident, and I will challenge you. I have waited for over 90 years for her, and I will leave nothing to chance." He bowed his head turned around already a wolf and left the room.

Lucius shook his head, the wolf reminded him of someone, of himself, he smirked. Sirius explained to them in a low voice, "I don't know exactly where they are but I remember a trick of Pettigrew. Now, when we find them, I want to kill Peter myself."

Remus came in the room, he rubbed his eyes, "is that you? I guess it is," he sniffed the air. "Sorry old man, that pleasure goes to me, or we can share."


	21. Crime and Punishment

DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. Glorioux

 **Punishment**

Sirius let out a guffaw, "Partial sharing; I don't want to share my cousin, I heard you married."

Remus chuckled, advancing to him. They hugged and both had wet eyes. Remus whispered, "Begonia, her husband died, she is as beautiful as ever, and she is here." And louder, "Nah, Dora is no longer my wife. She was helping her nasty aunts."

Sirius' eyes narrowed, "I see, I see, this is a good time to return. Sharing is on, ah, yes, Peter is yours and mine. I have an idea on what to look for." They smiled conspiratorilly.

"We must find Peter and the scary cousins, I need to Apparate away. Remus, do you have a son? He also needs to be taken away." Sirius looked better already.

"He isn't here. He is well protected. The children and Draco are being watched and safe." With Rufus, the fierce blond wolf, Rabastan, and Sebus, all alert, they were on good hands.

"Someone show me where were they last." With those words, where Sirius stood, a large black dog took its place.

"No wonder I had so many problems," he looked at Hermione, "my brilliant daughter was helping the brave and unpredictable Gryffindors. I have the feeling that I would have lost the war." He seemed relieved things had turned out differently.

"Let's go," Sirius growled when several of the room occupants were no longer human but wolves. His ruff was fluffed, Remus laughed, "A lot you don't know yet. All is well. Just look at our favorite witch."

Sirius-padfoot stared at his favorite young witch, the daughter of his heart was now a powerful medium-size golden-wolf with a curly tail, and Fenrir, next to her, changed into a magnificent wolf.

After seeing Sirius walking backwards, Tom's sinister laughter filled the room, "I guess my daughter is a lot more than anyone could have guessed."

Sirius-Padfoot actually smiled and woof twice. He agreed, this time things would be fun. They went into the small room, and Tom pointed, "There."

Sirius went around a few times, smelled the corner of the room and coughed.

He changed back to his human form. "Does anybody know where the stink comes from? It smells of dead things."

"No, the smell is from the place being closed too long." Several people answered.

"Does this house have an old well?"

"Probably."

"It smells like something dead, maybe like stagnant water, but also not a sewer. Let's find it. Water acts like a natural barrier to hide from detection." He went to Remus and whispered; Remus nodded.

Remus invoked a silencing charm and went to talk to Tom and the others, the wolves listened.

"You are right, they must have left already. We can try to find the well and explore your theory. But you look tired, go to the Fortress, I will send someone with you." Tom sounded disappointed. He wasn't; it was an act. He knew that they were being spied on, just wasn't sure by whom.

Sirius went accompanied by one of the wolves. Tom decided not to take chances, the wizard looked weak.

"Let's go to the cellars to look. But," Tom looked at his daughter. "Darling go with your husband back to the Fortress, I want..."

"No, I stay. They abducted a young sweet innocent witch; they took Millie by force and made her afraid. Sadly, she cannot be totally Obliviated because she is too young; hence, she will be scared for a long time. Those two witches gave my grandparents to Dumbledore who murdered them on cold blood. Bella has tried to kill my Mom and me, I guess, since before I was born. She had my adoptive father killed and my mother hurt. That monster also tried to kill Sirius, she did, if not for Lucius. She killed and damaged many of my friends' relatives; she owes me one."

Hermione looked at Rodolphus who had stayed, Rabastan had gone back with Adeline, her sisters, Millie and Draco. "Maybe you should go back as well." She didn't trust him, neither did Tom.

Rodolphus' face was hard as stone. "I want to see her destroyed. I will never go back to her. I married her because..." he stopped when he heard a voice inside, Tom's.

 _"I wouldn't say that it was because of me. I have known for a long time; you have no chance; so if my wife finds out about you and that crazy witch...what we did together, you will die_."

Rodolphus looked at Tom and shook his head, he knew better. "I never loved her, I had my reasons to marry her. It was my biggest mistake, she is sick. We had to endure much. Rabastan was tortured more than once, so believe me, I want to make sure she is really dead this time. I want to be the one who kills her, we have a life debt to settle."

He looked at Lucius with great sorrow, "Narcissa wanted to hurt you, it was over you loving Celeste. Bellatrix always wanting to make her beloved sister happy, took my parents prisoners. It happened around two months before she died. She and your wife, my good friend and brother of my heart, were, you know, very close."

Lucius nodded, he had been a coward; it was the past. He said nothing and listened.

"Rabastan never wanted to touch her, so she never conceived. It takes the two of us to impregnate a witch. That day your wife, Polyjuice as Bellatrix, forced Rabastan to join us, or my parents would die. We were both fed strong lust potions. When it was over, Bella came in the room looking like Narcissa. Both laughed like harpies, like hyenas sharing dead kill. In a few minutes we saw what had happened, your wife was the one with us; they had traded places.

He looked distraught, "There is more, I think they had done this before, they had trade places in the past. I wanted to kill her, she made me betray you. Believe me, I am certain that day was not their first time. I think you should know this because I believe that the child used for the soul transfer was ours, your wife carried a Lestrange baby. So, sorry, I am so very sorry."

Lucius seemed relieved, it didn't last, something crossed his mind, "When did it happen? Was it on Narcissa's birthday?"

Rodolphus nodded. The room was quiet, it all sounded twisted.

Lucius ran to a window and was sick. "That was the day I was fed a lust potion. So, I was with Bellatrix...it was bad enough when I thought I was with Narcissa." Now her words made sense. She had said something about unexpected gifts for the Black sisters. Rodolphus still had something to add.

"So you see, they probably killed a Lestrange child, our heir; thus, I have the right to kill her." Rodolphus was angry, Tom knew that Rodolphus was telling the truth. He had seen the images.

"Anyone can do it but you," Tom looked at his daughter, he was listening to her heated thoughts of revenge. "No my dear, there isn't a need to stain your soul."

They went into the cellars. They passed the storage rooms full of wine racks, liqueurs, ciders, caskets of Firewhisky, preserves, hams, and what not. The cellars went further. The wolves noses were stuck to the ground, smelling all the walls. Twice rodents ran in front of them, they met their quick death; not Peter, they were too small, mice not a rat.

They went thru moth-ball areas, not in use since ever. Everyone not in wolf form, held their wands in front of them. Remus pointed to a door. It blended with the scuffed walls. He had the feeling that he was being allowed to 'see' it. Someone else opened it with their wand.

The door opened to steep stone steps, very old ones. They descended into a large open area piled with wooden crates. Hermione pulled out her wand to reveal the contents. Painted tiles, planks of hard woods, sheets of metals, and other items, possibly construction materials. Two were filled with old weapons.

The walls were made of natural stone, the ground covered with colored tiles, dusty and dirty, making it possible to see the foot-prints all over the place. There were long tables covered with all sorts of implements, cooking and otherwise. On a side wall, they saw a large hearth with a flue going thru the ceiling up to the roof.

"This was maybe a hide out, or a hidden potions room, I wonder why nobody found it before?" Remus asked.

"Because nobody was looking, or because it didn't want to be found." Lear answered, he had many ideas.

Fenrir stood in his human form. "I can smell something bad around here. If I am not mistaken, we could be right below the area of the place were we found Millie."

He walked to the old hearth, looked, and moved backwards, "Darling, don't go in there," he held Hermione already on her way to check.

Harry went to look. "I was afraid of that." He looked at Lucius who acknowledged with a quick nod.

"We read that the transfer ritual requires a potion made out...forget it. There are human remains, of a young woman. It is still looking fresh, because of the dark magic. It is gruesome." Harry pointed the wand, murmured an enchantment and sealed the body in a bag.

"The smell was going up either a flue or somet..." He put his finger to his lips. He called them with one finger.

Goyle, Remus and a couple of wolves approached. Harry showed them. Deep inside the hearth there were steps going up; Remus shrugged his shoulders, as in, maybe.

Further away from the tile area now illuminated with large torches, they could hear water moving.

"I think the house was built over old caves, perhaps to have access to underground water." Tom remarked. He indicated the small lake, and a magical system of pumps and pipes to bring the water up.

Lucius, Tom and Remus, saw 'it' at the same time. The wall was uneven near the water, where trickles of magic where reflected of the water, just like Sirius said. It made them difficult to locate. The sought pair were waiting it out.

They invoked a silencing charm so they could talk and approach unannounced.

"But how did he know that this was in here?" Hermione wondered aloud.

Lear, who was very quiet, answered. "There are many of these amphitheaters around with this type of layout. We have them in several of our places. During the raid, those of us that were able to hide in them, were saved..." He stopped, the memories of that day were never far away; he was healing but still hurting.

"Yes, the rat had help. But don't worry, his help is gone now." The sorrow of one more death weighed heavily upon him. He should have sent the wayward wolf far away instead, but it was past, time to move forward.

They discussed how to do it, they wanted to grab Peter and take him on a cage. As for Narcissa/Bellatrix, they had no choice. You couldn't kill Bella without killing Narcissa. They couldn't let Bella go away and needed to destroy her once and for all.

Tom turned around in a fluid motion and pointed his wand. At the same time he Apparated by the fake wall, along with several of them.

Harry and Greg had their brooms so they flew right above, to prevent the pair from flying .

As soon as the fake wall came down they saw Peter and Narcissa who stood with their wands pointed. They cast unforgivables immediately, but nothing happened.

Lear shook his head. He a had powers beyond their magic. He had frozen their magic powers, but it wouldn't last.

"You are trapped," Tom pointed his hand and brought them forward.

"Lucius, I am your wife."

"You are despicable, you and your sister must die." He didn't want to listen.

Their magic was returning, Peter turned into a rat and scurried towards the dark. A large wolf pounced on him, not meaning to kill him but to trap him, unfortunately the ground was wet and slippery, and the wolf fell on top of the rat.

Remus cursed, "No, it is not enough." He saw the rat probably crushed and dead.

Not dead, he turned into Peter, it wasn't a pretty sight. He was alive, "You idiots...I win...she cannot be killed. Remus the last one alive, my only regret is that I didn't get you. All the other Marauders gone. Kill me or give me a pain potion."

"No, wrong, Sirius is back." Harry was glad to tell him.

"Kill me."

Nobody listened, he was secured so he couldn't escape.

Narcissa was begging Lucius, telling him how much she loved him. He looked at her with dead eyes, he pointed the wand, Rodolphus was looking at her, "You are an evil monster; I think that you bet you were the most likely to get killed, or who knows what perverted, twisted game you played, you used my child..."

The voice that came out of Narcissa froze everyone, it was Bellatrix, "Darling, you are so wrong." And you dear brother," she looked at Lucius with malevolent eyes, "haven't you thought about something of yours I might had? If so blame the cow Weasley. No tears, it was put to a good use, it helped my transition. By the way, no wonder Cissy wanted you; you are built like a prize stallion, I told her so every time we played our roles. Tell Draco that he didn't inherit from you, but maybe not, the insipid lad doesn't remember his auntie."

Lucius' eyes filled with tears, his teeth were clenched, his magic was angry, he was a cauldron ready to explode. Her implications were clear, she had made him aware. He understood how Bella had used him, he had been a pawn in a nefarious game. The evil witch had insinuated the unthinkable, that she was carrying his baby to be used as fodder in a necromancy ritual. Poor Draco, violated by his aunt, thank god that he wasn't there, he didn't need to know.

Tom was ready to down her if she were to reveal their twisted three way encounters, but his turn hadn't come yet. He needed to wait his turn; she had something else to say first. She moved her eyes to him, her eyes full of poison; she just muttered, "Mine, wait."

She wasn't done, she turned towards Rodolphus, her smile was venomous, "You said child," she clicked her teeth in derision, "but darling, I am so strong because Lucius' spawn was used to get me started, and there were two other life sources, twin Lestrange babes, their life energy was invigorating, thanks."

Rodolphus screamed like a wounded animal, pointed his wand, and nothing, neither out of Lucius', whose face was a death mask, others tried as well without results. The implications were hideous and toxic. She was pure evil and needed to die. She noticed that nobody could move and laughed triumphantly.

Her back was to the pond, so she didn't see her approaching doom. A giant reptilian head rose out the lake; in one fast move, it picked up Narcissa. Her screams of agony were horrible until Lear called for blessed silence. Peter and Narcissa's sounds of agony would be hard to forget.

The thing cut the witch's body in half and spitted it back on the ground; blood gruesomely sprayed everywhere, she was near dead. The eyes were full of hatred, not showing an ounce of regret; it was clear that she thought the game wasn't over yet.

It was, the moment the eyes had closed, the monster spit a long flame of blue fire, and the body burned to a crisp. They all saw two ghostly forms circling around, probably a last try to look for another host, but soon, they broke apart into a shower of dust.

The monster never took its eyes away from them. It had one more task to accomplish. After the monster spit another flame, Peter was gone; with that, it was done and went under the water.

They were all frozen in place. Before they were unfrozen, there was a final act; the pond was still and dark, but for a small spot of bright light; it had a purpose, it enabled them to see a small lizard come out the small lake, the same coloring of the monster, same head; it ran and hid in the cracks. Now, it was all over.

They comprehended, whatever was there didn't want more deaths further staining their soul. It had to be done, the abomination that was Bellatrix couldn't be allowed to continue. As long as it was, the life of some of last of the L'orc was endangered, and that couldn't be. The sister was collateral damage, but she had made a choice.

After witnessing the witch's demise, Tom was never gladder that he had found his redeeming love. He needed their love, thus he held his witches close to him.

He walked to Rodolphus, "Take this chance to find happiness. Sorry about your children. Hope you find a good witch, mine have been my way out the darkness. For now, everyone needs to forget."

Rodolphus nodded, he still had to tell Rabastan.

Hermione pulled away from Tom, went to Rodolphus and hugged him. She said nothing and only touched his face.

She then moved to hug Lucius, who stood in place, frozen and cold. He had done much for her, so she tiptoed and kissed his cheek. Afterwards, she held his hand, "Let's go and see Millie and Draco. Maybe she still has some cake." She offered her other hand to Rodolphus and started to walk.

Her father looked at her with pride. She was a warrior with a kind heart. This was not over, there were still enemies, thus, he would feel better when his family was in the Fortress.

"Let's go." He told the others, "we are done here. We will come back later. There is a wedding party still going on."

Fenrir was subdued. All he wanted was to go back and hold his witch. His jealousy was in check, she was doing her job as his wife. She was their highest female and a good one at that.

He held his father's arm, and they Apparated back to the Fortress. His father was withdrawn, he could use being around the pups. Tonight by the blue moons the she-wolves would be released, it was more important than ever. Besides, it would gladden his father's heart.

Everyone understood that there was something else around this house; but nobody wanted to ask questions, maybe later. The horror scene was too fresh in their minds. Time to party and celebrate life.


	22. The End of EOW

**DISCLAIMER: HP belongs to JKR. The storyline, all new characters, new character development, new developments are my intellectual property. Glorioux**

 **A.n. We reached the end. The story had a lot to give, but for now this is it- I tied several loose ends. I like the overall theme, and will probably expand it in another universe.**

 **It will be followed by another Voldemort. A time travel, the name is Voldemort's Daughter. A romance Drama.**

 **The Blue Princess**

Fenrir just wanted his wife. They were crazies everywhere who wanted to either kill or steal her from him. One day Volkar, his cousin from his mother's side, the Prussian prince would be welcome to help him protect her. Between her father's enemies and the ones just wanting her, it was too much for one wolf.

He wondered how could he be jealous? He who had been the she-wolves favorite. Never mind his days as a student in Oxford when the only way he could stop hurting was by pleasure. What if his wife should find out.

 _What if,_ Plato his inner wolf answered. _You were told time and time again, but you refused to listen. Going around heedlessly, and one day it catches up with you_.

Maybe that was the reason behind his jealousy, he needed to back a little.

They were back at his suite. She was cold as ice. "I am going to get ready for bed, don't get any ideas, I am going to sleep." She went to get ready and came out in a Muggle get up. Not a wedding night sweet nothing, but an ugly baggy trousers, and a boxy tunic like, made out a thick fabric.

"Are you planning an outing into the forest?"

"Why."

"Because of that." He pointed at her clothes.

"These are my PJs."

"What is a pj?"

"This, good night."

She went to their bed and chose the farthest to one side as possible.

He smiled a wicked smile. He was going to romance his wife, he went to a small commode and pulled a small box and a larger one.

He wore nothing but low hung trousers. He approached the bed and jumped in one fluid movement right next to her. He pulled several pillows behind his head. And sat as close to her as possible.

She harrumphed and pretended to be asleep.

He grinned and opened a box of chocolates with all the fillings she liked. A few filled with melted semiliquid chocolate. He took one, put it on his mouth, chewed it made a sound of pleasure. He could hear her sniffing softly. He had to stop a chuckle.

Two yips later and zip and zap appeared. They had finally woken up.

"My babies," she sat on the bed, and the small dogs jumped all over her.

Fenrir said nothing, he just watched while he picked up another piece, bit the top, and let the filling drip on his tongue, strawberry liqueur.

He licked the drops fallen on his lips, chewed, swallowed, and picked up a book he was reading, "The old myths of ..." she tried to read the title of the thick tome he was reading while eating chocolates, alone. How rude he hadn't even offered one.

She coughed, once, twice, he answered, "Yes?"

"You are rude, didn't offer me a piece."

"You had gone to sleep."

"I wasn't sleep yet." She pouted, the smell of rich chocolate was too tempting, but not as much as Fenrir. She had never seen him so undressed. Her eyes drifted down. Ha, he didn't want her, so much for a wedding night. She was the one who had said they should go sleep, but who remembered that?

Fenrir had known he would have to feign indifference, and had cast a concealment charm from the waist down.

Fenrir was ready, "Here, open up." As soon as her lips open he chewed the top of a champagne filled truffle, and placed the opened chocolate in her mouth along with his finger. In a second he was sitting on his calves, feeding her chocolate.

She followed the lead and sucked his finger. He moved his finger out, and replaced it with his tongue. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back.

She opened her eyes and noticed his skin was turning blue. She had never seen such male beauty until she saw Fenrir, the blue skin made him look even better.

"Wait," she said. He didn't want to stop kissing her afraid he would say something stupid.

She moved her hand, and her sleeping garment dissapeared. Under the sweats, she wore his idea of a wedding night garment, a short silk chemise. He grinned and reached for the other box.

It was too big for a ring. "Later," she said, "who is to say who or what will come next. I want to have an uninterrupted time with you. They will be letting theirselves in whenever they feel like it."

"It will take but a second," he took a shining something out the box.

She saw what it was and said, "Wow."

He went on his knees and placed on her head. She ran to the mirror.

He stood behind her. "My Queen, Father hadn't told you, but you are a queen. He will not marry again, although I suspect he is planning to be your father's second. Your mother is one of the last of our lines, and her pups are expected. Judging by all the females in your family, I would say the chances of more is probable. So you are and will be the highest. This is a princess crown for now, my princess."

She sighed, "You are so romantic." She looked at herself, "It is so pretty," she admired the half circlet she wore as a headband.

He put his hand on her shoulders, he wanted to bend her right there, but wanted to make it right.

"Even better without," he lowered the straps of her chemise, "On second thought," with a sharp claw, he sliced the chemise open and the straps.

She stood with her back to him, her naked reflection on the mirror.

His hands covered her breasts. In the mirror she could see his semi closed eyes, looking at her. He turned her around and fell on his knees. Kneeling, he was almost as tall as her.

"My love, I love you, I have for a while. Nobody is your equal, will you grant me your body, I want you to allow me to show you how much I care with my lips, my hands, my body; let me love you."

"Do it my prince, but I want the same. I just want to know why you don't want me." She looked down and saw that she was wrong.

His trousers were gone, he wanted her.

"Not here, in the bed."

"No, hold on."

She looked around, they weren't in the room. She could hear water.

"I built it when I was very young. It is under the gardens, natural caves, with vents along the top. They won't find us for hours. Sebus got it ready for us, he told me that earlier."

It looked like an Arabian night's place, they fell on the pillows, they were all over the place. They heard the yips and smiled, almost alone.

His hand traced her body, all the witches and she-wolves before her ceased to exist. He wanted to chase her, "I bet you that I run faster than you."

"Ah? Why are...just kiss me." Her Prince was a little soft in the head. Besides, she ran faster than the boys.

"Later, I am faster."

"I doubt it."

"Just to get this over with," she looked, there was a clean stretch. "I will race you, and then you will concentrate."

With those words she pushed him, stood up, and started running on the soft moss.

Fenrir admired her naked back, he bum beckoning him, the slender legs ending where he wanted to be. The air heavy with the scent of her arousal, her long hair down her back, called him.

He stood and ran after her. She was fast, he could hear her laughter. Fast but no match for him. In a couple of seconds she was in front of him, he let her think she was winning, enjoying the view. Right before she reached the end, he pounced on her.

She squirmed trying to get away. By this time lust was controlling him. The wolf had caught his mate. Her body rubbed against his, their breathing and moans were the only sounds around them. He open her thighs with a leg, his hand lowered to her mound. She kept it very short.

His hand trembled as it lowered. She was wet and warm. He was touching her sex, it was a dream, she was still, waiting, "Love, do you want me?"

She nodded, "I don't hear." He licked her back, shoulders, neck, moving his hips. He slid a finger along her front as he positioned his cock right outside her where his finger slid inside her warm sheath. He couldn't wait, the instinct was controlling him. He wasn't just a wolf, he was a human.

"Don't think, don't, please." She begged.

He moved his hand, and they were back on the pillows. He turned her around. He lay down, picked her up as if she was a feather. She smiled and straddled him.

He tried to smile, she saw his fangs. "I want you so much, cannot wait, sorry." He moved her above him. His eyes on hers.

He nearly asked, had she tried this before? Right before she moved right above him. He stopped on time. "Kiss me," he bent to catch her mouth, his hands caressing her bum, moving down.

Neither was sure how it happened. He was thrusting slowly, feeling her tight wet sheath fluttering around his cock, his body writhing with pleasure, "my love, my love, " he moved expertly caressing her sex with his hand and his sex.

The pleasure exceeded the pain. Both looked liked their people did before taking the human form. His blue princess, his love. He felt whole and new.

The pain of seeing all the dead eased. The ones that waited for their offspring, for the future when the queen will find the mysteries, rejoiced.

It was the end of a long war, maybe there was chance for all of them.

The End


End file.
